APARÊNCIAS
by 2191Little Angel - chan
Summary: S. I. M. K. é um grupo de quatro adolescentes que se vêem obrigados a irem estudar em uma escola, até ai tudo parece bem normal, mais nem tudo é bem o que parece ser.
1. De volta a escola

_Olá gente, bom primeiramente desculpas pela minha falta de atualização, meu pc me abandonou por algum tempo e quando voltou não tinha mais como usar disquete e minhas fics estavam todas em um disquete incluindo o novo cap de O MAU SOBRE A TERRA, aparentemente vou ter que recomeçar todas as minhas histórias mais enquanto isso eu estou voltando com essa fic, não sei que tamanho vai ter nem nada do tipo, espero que gostem dela._

_Bom chega de papo e vamos à fic._

**0O0O0O0**

APARÊNCIAS (não sei se vai ser o titulo definitivo, quem quiser dar alguma idéia aceito opiniões).

S. I. M. K. é um grupo de quatro adolescentes que se vêem obrigados a irem estudar em uma escola, até ai tudo parece bem normal, mais nem tudo é bem o que parece ser.

**0O0O0O0**

-Oi meninas. --- disse a menina de cabelos castanhos curtos sentando-se à mesa na frente das quatro moças.

-Oi Yumi. --- as quatro responderam juntas fazendo com que todas rissem.

-Olha só quem são a capa da revista esse mês. --- disse Yumi erguendo a revista com uma montagem, na parte de cima abaixo do nome "Luxury Girls" havia quatro moças a da esquerda tinha olhos cor de violeta, cabelos loiros acinzentados com um corte repicado e um penteado que mostrava claramente isso e caninos, a que estava ao seu lado tinha cabelos negros de tamanho médio cacheado e olhos negros e assim como a outra tinha caninos, a outra tinha os cabelos vermelhos vivos com algumas mexas cacheadas e olhos azuis e a ultima era loira de cabelos lisos longos e olhos verdes, todas tinham caninos e todas de roupas sensuais, na outra metade da revista abaixo do nome "S. I. M. K" havia quatro homens, o primeiro era um youkai de cabelos prateados, olhos dourados e traços nas bochechas, ao seu lado havia outro homem de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, mais suas orelhas caninas mostravam que ele era um hanyou, ao lado dele havia um humano de olhos azuis e cabelos negros presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo e por fim outro youkai tinha olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo longo. – Tem também entrevistas dizendo tudo sobre eles. --- Yumi disse animada, mais parou ao ver o pouco interesse das outras quatro. – O que houve? --- perguntou sem entender.

-Ah nada! Só não me interesso por esse tipo de coisa. --- disse a morena, seus cabelos eram presos em um coque bagunçado e óculos de armação negra encobrindo seus olhos e usava o uniforme convencional um pouco mais recatado.

-Como você pode dizer isso, Kagome? Esse dois grupos são os melhores dessa geração. --- disse Yumi um pouco dramática além da conta, fazendo Kagome revirar os olhos por traz dos óculos.

-Pois eu concordo com ela Yumi. --- disse a que tinha cabelos cor de chocolate, assim com seus olhos e seu uniforme era do seu tamanho, era composto de uma saia que batia acima da metade das coxas azul, a de Kagome batia acima dos joelhos, e uma camisa branca.

-Mais Sango... --- Yumi começou.

-Certo; meninas sentem-se. --- o professor interrompeu Yumi e todos foram para seus devidos lugares. – Pode entrar diretor. --- o professo disse e em seguida entrou um senhor baixinho e gordo de cabelos grisalhos.

-Bom dia; alunos. --- disse o senhor observando todos na sala.

-Bom dia; senhor Miouga. --- os alunos responderam em coro, Miouga sorriu e andou ate ficar na frente da mesa do professor que escrevia coisas no quadro.

-Estou aqui para comunicar a chegada de quatro novos alunos, mais somente dois deles ficaram nessa sala... --- disse não se importando com a cara de tédio dos alunos, já estava acostumando, suspirou e olhou para a porta fazendo um gesto com a mão, por esta entrou dois rapazes que fez com que vários murmúrios surgissem na sala. -... Esses são Inuyasha Taisho e Miroku Houshi, mais acho que vocês já o conhecem de vista. --- disse observando um pouco os vários murmúrios na sala. – É só isso mesmo. --- disse começando a se retirar da sala.

-Sejam bem-vindos. --- disse o professor e começou a olhar ao redor da sala. – Sentem atrás das Higurashi's. --- disse simplesmente voltando a se virar para o quadro.

-Quem são as Higurashi's? --- perguntou o humano da dupla e viram uma menina de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos levantar a mão, Miroku sorriu malicioso observando a morena que havia ao lado dela, mais essa lhe direcionou um olhar gelado desviando o olhar quase em seguida. – Vou amar essa escola. --- o hanyou simplesmente bufou enquanto rolava os olhos.

-O que foi Sango? --- Kagome perguntou vendo o olhar amargo que a irmã lançava para o nada.

-Nada demais Kagome. --- respondeu grossa para a mais nova, que estreitou levemente os olhos antes de suspirar, mais parou quando se viu observada pelo hanyou, esta não demonstrou nenhuma reação que o outro esperava simplesmente se voltou para frente ajeitando os óculos e prestando atenção na aula, o hanyou estranhou um pouco, já que ele era alguém famoso e sempre fazia as meninas quererem se atirar aos seus pés, até as mais feias como era o caso da tal de Kagome, mais não sentiu nenhuma variação no seu cheiro, não havia nem um pingo de nervosismo nela assim como as outras três, diferente das outras meninas da sala.

**0O0O0O0**

-Que ótimo. --- reclamava Sango com os cabelos todos bagunçados.

-Relaxa maninha. --- pedia a que havia levantando a mão na hora que Miroku perguntou, seu cabelo estava tão bagunçado quanto o da outra.

-Rin não pede calma pra ela não. --- Kagome disse ajeitando os óculos que estavam tortos.

-Ah Kagome ta certa Rin. --- disse a mulher de cabelos castanhos quase ruivos e olhos verdes.

-Ta bom Ayame eu não falo mais nada. --- disse Rin fazendo bico enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos para ajeitar.

-Num fica assim não. --- disse Kagome abraçando a irmã mais nova.

-Tudo culpa daqueles dois idiotas. --- Sango bufou ajeitando as últimas mechas.

Ela se referia ao fato de quando bateu o sinal todas às meninas da sala que eram em maioria voaram na direção dos novos alunos famosos e no caminho atropelou quem estava no caminho oposto, ou seja, elas.

-Não deixou de ser engraçado. --- disse Ayame ajeitando suas Maria chiquinhas, elas riram um pouco antes de voltarem a comer, menos Kagome que já tinha comido e agora lia um livro.

-Meninas. --- ouviram uma voz familiar e suspiraram.

-O que? --- Sango foi a primeira a se pronunciar, sem nem ao menos olhar para a pessoa assim como as outras.

-Tenha mais educação com os idosos. --- ambas olharam quando Miouga se fez de idoso frágil e viram que este estava acompanhado. – Tenho uma atividade para vocês depois das aulas. --- disse sorrindo.

-E o que seria? --- perguntou Ayame observando que agora o grupo estava ali completo.

-Fazer um tour com os novos alunos, mostrando nossos cômodos detalhadamente. --- disse ainda mantendo seu sorriso.

-Ao menos eles sabem onde ficam seus aposentos? --- Sango perguntou zombeteira recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Miouga.

-Se você quiser confirmar isso eu adoraria te levar lá para lhe mostrar como eu desarrumo minha cama. --- Miroku disse malicioso.

-Ora seu... --- Sango começou a dizer se levantando, mais a mão de Kagome em seu braço a fez sentar novamente, olhou de forma raivosa para a irmã antes de cruzar os braços e emburrar de vez.

-To vendo que vocês vão se dar muito bem e vou aceitar a falta de resposta como um sim. --- e antes que alguém mais pudesse dizer alguma coisa virou as costas sumindo entre a multidão.

-Onde podemos nos encontrar? --- perguntou Kouga, depois de um tempo em que todos permaneceram em silencio, Kagome suspirou antes de se levantar.

-Pode ser aqui na frente da lanchonete, as 16h00min horas? --- perguntou olhando para todos; as meninas concordaram e esperaram os outros responderem.

-Pode ser. --- respondeu Sesshoumaru de forma fria se virando e indo embora e os outros nada disseram e seguiram na mesma direção do outro.

-Que dia glorioso. --- ironizou Sango afundando na cadeira.

**0O0O0O0**

Eram 15h58min quando as meninas chegaram ao local combinado, estavam de uniforme já que as aulas acabaram a 28min.

-Olá meninas. --- o dono do local as cumprimentou enquanto começava a fechar a lanchonete.

-Olá Ryu, ta fechando mais cedo, por quê? --- Kagome perguntou depois de cumprimentarem ele, este abriu um largo sorriso.

-Minha esposa esta no hospital, vai dar a luz. --- ele disse cheio de emoção e as meninas ficaram felizes por ele, Ryu era casado a sete anos e a dois ele e a esposa tentavam ter um filho, ate que ano passado ela engravidou e ainda por cima de um menino.

-Parabéns. --- as meninas disseram e este agradeceu.

-Bom, eu já vou indo. --- se despediu e correu para o carro, em seguida Kagome olhou para o relógio e viu que já eram 16h10min.

-Hum, eles estão atrasados. --- comentou com descaso e se sentou na causada pegando novamente seu livro.

-Káh, você tem escrito muito? --- Rin perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Não, estou sem expiração. --- Kagome disse suspirando.

-Para que precisa de expiração? --- ouviram a voz masculina e olharam na direção dos quatro rapazes que já não usavam mais o uniforme, talvez por isso tenham se atrasado, quem havia se pronunciado era o hanyou.

-Finalmente chegaram. --- Sango falou descorando da parede.

-Então, você não respondeu expiração para que? --- Inuyasha insistiu olhando diretamente para Kagome.

-Gosto de escrever. --- disse simplesmente antes de olhar para o relógio. – Vamos começar logo. --- disse se virando para as irmãs.

-Por que não nos separamos e nos encontramos aqui novamente quando acabamos? --- disse Ayame, fazendo Kagome e Sango suspirarem.

-Ótima idéia. --- disse Miroku já ficando ao lado de Sango. – Eu vou com ela. --- esta bufou e começou a andar, notando que não estava sendo acompanhada se virou para o humano.

-Vai vir ou não? Eu não tenho o dia todo. --- Miroku sorriu e começou a acompanhar a morena feliz da vida.

Kouga foi com Ayame na direção oposta a que Sango sobrando somente Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Rin e Kagome.

-Quem vai me acompanhar? --- Inuyasha perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, Kagome não fez nenhum movimento.

- Acho que sou eu. --- Rin disse sorrindo docemente, Inuyasha simplesmente concordou e começou a acompanhar a humana em uma direção diferente.

-Então humana? Quando vamos começar? --- Sesshoumaru perguntou cínico, mantendo o olhar frio, Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Me acompanhe senhor Taisho. --- disse tão cínica quanto o youkai, fazendo este sorrir levemente de lado, mais a humana não viu, pois estava de costas.

A lanchonete ficava no centro da grande escola, que tinha um restaurante no andar de cima também comandado por Ryu, quadra de esportes, piscinas, salas de aulas, além também dos dormitórios, Shikon era realmente uma escola gigantesca.

-Você sempre fala tanto assim? --- Kagome ironizou enquanto passava na ala das piscinas.

-E você é sempre tão irônica e cínica? --- Sesshoumaru voltou outra pergunta, Kagome riu levemente e o encarou.

-Minha educação depende da sua. --- disse levemente.

-Não tem nenhuma frase sua? --- perguntou irônico, Kagome riu novamente.

-Você é tão frio e irônico que chega a ser engraçado, satisfeito? --- perguntou parando e fazendo com que o youkai parasse, este tentou olha-la nos olhos, mais os óculos o impediram de fazer isso.

-Um pouco. --- disse sorrindo levemente.

-Não é porque você não pode ver meus olhos que eu não possa ver seu sorriso por mínimo que ele seja. --- disse antes de recomeçar a andar _garota interessante_ Sesshoumaru pensou antes de voltar a segui-la.

**0O0O0O0**

Kagome se encontrou com Rin e Ayame antes de chegarem à lanchonete, já eram 18h46min e o sol começava a se esconder.

-HENTAI. --- ouviram o grito de Sango e ao se aproximarem viram seus olhos chocolates em brasas e o rosto de Miroku com algumas marcas no formato de mãos.

-O que houve? --- Ayame perguntou sem entender nada.

-Esse hentai passou a mão em mim e eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes foram. --- Sango disse furiosa.

-Perdoe-me Sangorzinha, mais tenho uma mão amaldiçoada. --- Miroku se explicava.

-Você é todo amaldiçoado Miroku. --- Sango disse antes de virar as costas e ir embora.

-Vocês acham que ela vai ficar assim por muito tempo? --- Rin perguntou para as irmãs, Kagome e Ayame se olharam por alguns instantes ate que Ayame abaixou a cabeça negando levemente.

-Dou uns três dias pra esse mau humor dela passar. --- disse Ayame calmamente. – Mais acho melhor irmos também, esta um pouco tarde. --- disse olhando para o relógio.

-Sim mamãe. --- Rin e Kagome responderam juntas começando a caminhar à frente sendo seguidas por Ayame, os meninos observaram elas sumirem dentro da grande construção.

-Essa escola é bem interessante. --- Sesshoumaru disse sempre mantendo sua postura fria e inatingível, mais esse comentário foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos outros integrantes do grupo.

-Espera! Você realmente disse isso? --- Inuyasha perguntou meio pasmo com a reação do irmão mais velho, este o olhou sem nenhuma alteração na face e nos olhos e simplesmente começou a seguir em direção dos dormitórios.

Na escola Shikon, tudo era bem espaçoso, os quartos eram para quatro pessoas, com camas de solteirão, quatro guarda-roupas de duas portas e duas gavetas e criados mudos, a posição desses itens dependia dos alunos, assim como a decoração, o quarto das meninas era composto por quatro camas, uma em cada canto do quarto retangular e os guarda-roupas ficava nos pés da cama e o criado mudo ficava ao lado da mesma, cada parede era pintado de uma cor, lilás, cinza, azul e verde, ao centro do quarto havia um tapete de um tecido meio aveludado com uma mistura de cores completando a decoração colorida do quarto, mais esses apesar de muitas cores essas eram bem equilibradas e claras.

-O que vocês acharam deles? --- Rin perguntou para as outras indo para a parte lilás do quarto.

-Para astros eles são ate bem normais. --- Ayame disse indo para a parte verde.

-Aquele hentai, não sabe com quem esta se metendo. --- Sango disse enquanto estralava os dedos e ia para a parte cinza.

-Calma Sango, ele é um "astro" não pode aparecer com um olho roxo no show. --- Kagome disse levemente risonha enquanto se deitava na cama, usando somente lingerie e pegou o livro que estava no criado mudo e começou a lê-lo.

-Por enquanto passa, mais só por isso, não quero acabar aparecendo no jornal por espancar um cantor famoso. --- Sango disse calmamente antes de se levantar e ir à direção ao seu guarda roupas tirando um pijama indo para a suíte que havia lá, assim como haviam em todos os outros, logo todas já haviam tomado banho e estavam prontas para dormir.

**0O0O0O0**

Um baixo som começou a ser ouvido pela humana de cabelos negros, esta antes que o barulho aumentasse e acordasse as outras pegou o aparelho celular e atendeu.

-Alô? --- sua voz saiu arrastada, olhou no relógio vendo que ainda eram 04h da manhã, suspirou desanimada e sentou na cama para não voltar a dormir.

-_Olá querida, desculpe ligar a essa hora, mais esqueci de dizer que vocês vão precisar vir para cá até no máximo 17h._ --- disse a mulher de forma carinhosa do outro lado da linha.

-Ir para onde mamãe? --- Kagome perguntou um pouco mais desperta não tendo a mínima idéia de onde a mãe estava.

_-Ah não muito longe eu acho, bom exatamente vocês têm que vir para Nova York. _--- disse sua mãe calmamente, Kagome arregalou os olhos levemente.

-Nova York? --- perguntou um pouco mais alto fazendo com que as outras três no quarto a acordassem, sendo que a youkai já havia despertado no momento em que o telefone tocou e havia ouvido toda a conversa.

_-Isso mesmo e não discuta até mais agora tenho que ir._ --- disse desligando o telefone.

-O que ta acontecendo? --- Rin perguntou coçando os olhos.

-Vamos ter que ir para Nova York hoje à tarde. --- Kagome disse antes de voltar a se deitar.

-O QUE? ---Sango e Rin disseram juntas não acreditando no que ouviram...

**0O0O0O0**

Fim do 1º cap de uma nova fic, espero que tenha agradado.

Ja ne

Kissus


	2. Yuri e Midoriko

Olha aqui, mais um cap, mais logo teremos a continuação de O MAU SOBRE A TERRA quem sabe eu poste o próximo cap junto com a dessa

Tinha a intenção de só postar sabado, mais vou abrir uma pequena exseção hoje, fica só entre a gente ok?

Sem mais papo

BOA LEITURA

**0O0O0O0**

Kagome explicou tudo para as meninas antes de realmente voltar a dormir, mais para não haver correria todas combinaram de acordar mais cedo para arrumar as coisas e quando eram 06h30min todas se levantaram apesar da preguiça arrumaram as coisas o mais rápido possível, acostumadas com essas viajem repentinas levavam roupas suficientes para o tempo que iam passar lá e umas duas peças extras por precaução, no fim cada uma levariam uma mochila de escola normal, as aulas iam começar 08h30min, quando terminaram já era 07h45min e já estavam prontas para ir para a aula.

-Gente eu vou lá falar com o vovô. --- Kagome avisou já saindo do quarto tendo tempo somente de ouvir a confirmação das três, Kagome corria pelos longos corredores da Shikon, não era muito agradável fazer isso com a roupa da escola, virou um corredor e sentiu-se bater em algo _não lembro de ter nenhuma parede aqui_ pensava enquanto caia, fechou o olhos esperando o impacto e este logo veio, mais o estranho é que ao invés de bater no chão ela sentiu seu corpo bater novamente no motivo que a havia feito cair, suas mão pousaram nessa parede e sentiu algumas ondulações _desde quando a parede tem isso? _se perguntou antes de abrir os olhos e assim que reconheceu o que era pensou que seria melhor ter mantido os olhos fechados.

-Ta fugindo de quem? --- a parede descamisada falou, ou melhor dizendo o dono dos peitos musculosos e um tanquinho no lugar da barriga acordou depois de notar o tom irônico usado pelo outro, gentilmente colocou mais força em suas mãos que estavam espalmadas no peito e se afastou ajeitando os óculos antes de encarar o meio youkai a sua frente e só então notou que ele estava suado e em conseqüência suas mãos se encontravam na mesma situação.

-Me empresta essa toalha? --- disse apontando para o objeto que estava no chão, o hanyou pegou e lhe estendeu, esta pegou a toalha e limpou as mãos lhe devolvendo o objeto em seguida. – Obrigada. --- seu agradecimento saiu em meio a um bocejo, fazendo o hanyou rir levemente do jeito delicado e desastrado da moça a sua frente.

-De nada, mais você não respondeu a minha pergunta. --- disse quando a moça se preparava para ir embora.

-Preciso resolver umas coisas antes da aula, lá da direção e se eu não for rápido vou me atrasar para a 1ª aula. --- nessas horas Kagome se perguntava, por que a escola era tão grande? Suspirou vendo que ainda estava longe e que ainda ia ter que resolver o que tinha para resolver e até lá ia demorar bastante, ia começar a correr novamente quando sentiu uma grande e forte mão em seu braço, suspirou já se irritando com Inuyasha. – O que você quer? --- perguntou um pouco grossa, o que fez Inuyasha erguer uma sobrancelha.

-Ia te oferecer uma carona, já que como da pra notar eu sou um hanyou, mais que pena você foi muito mal educada eu vou retirar minha oferta de carona. --- disse com um sorriso debochado, mais para sua surpresa Kagome voltou com um sorriso cínico ao invés de ficar sem ação como ele esperava.

-Não lembro de ter pedido nenhum favor para você Inuyasha, agora se me der licença não quero atrapalhá-lo. --- Kagome disse mantendo seu cinismo se livrou da mão de Inuyasha e recomeçou sua corrida, Inuyasha deu um sorriso meio distraído _ela ate que é interessante_ se pegou pensando isso, mais não se recriminou por isso, qual era a chance de algo acontecer entre eles? Impossível, sorriu ao pensar isso, não era só porque ela era feia, mais ele não fazia do tipo que queria compromisso serio e Kagome deve ser daquelas feias que sonham com um príncipe encantado e ta ele era bonito, bonito? Isso era pouco ele poderia ser comparado com um deus grego (o Inu nem é metido né? Só porque ele pode?) e concluindo eles não tinham nada em comum, olhou mais uma vez na direção que a humana havia seguido e balançou levemente a cabeça, colocando a toalha sobre o ombro e seguindo em direção ao seu dormitório.

**0O0O0O0**

-Vovô... --- Kagome literalmente invadiu o escritório, mais repentinamente parou olhando para o segundo homem na sala. – Pai? --- perguntou surpresa olhando do senhor idoso para o outro observando que ambos a olhavam (Claro né com uma entrada dessas.) respirou profundamente cansada da corrida e alisou nervosamente o uniforme antes de refazendo o coque que estava se desfazendo.

-É engano meu ou você se desanimou ao me ver aqui? --- o homem de cabelos castanhos quase ruivos, olhos verdes, caninos e orelhas pontudas, porte atlético e cabelos longos e lisos perguntou, Kagome sorriu, não sabia que seu pai havia voltado de viajem e sem que o youkai esperasse Kagome correu em sua direção e pulou em seus braços, este sorriu e retribuiu o abraço.

-Senti saudades papai. --- Kagome disse mantendo o sorriso. – Parece até que eu adivinhei. --- continuou ainda nos braços do youkai.

-Ta bom né querida, já deu pra notar que você tava com saudades, mais acho que você queria falar com seu avô. --- disse seu pai, Kagome sorriu levemente soltando o pai, mais antes lançou um olhar significativo para o avô que entendeu na hora, seu pai não viu a conversa deles feita com olharem.

-Não só vim cumprimentar mesmo. --- Kagome disse indo na direção de Miouga o abraçando e dando um beijo em sua face. – Bom, agora que eu já fiz o que vim fazer eu já vou indo. --- Kagome foi saindo e deu um tchauzinho antes de fechar realmente à porta.

-Então Yuri? O que você veio fazer tão cedo aqui? --- Miouga perguntou sentando-se em sua cadeira, Yuri sentou-se na cadeira a sua frente, sua face não dava nenhuma idéia do que pretendia.

-Bom Miouga estava pensando em levar minhas filhas esse ano para passar as férias comigo lá em Londres e para conseguir convencer Midoriko tenho que convencer os pais dela primeiro. --- Yuri disse um pouco desconfortável, quem ouvi isso pensa que os pais das nossas heroínas são divorciados, mais na realidade eles são muito ocupados com o trabalho, Yuri trabalha em Londres, já Midoriko tem sua empresa principal em Tókio, mais quase nunca se encontra na cidade e o mais engraçado é que ambos são donos das duas principais produtoras do mundo os tornando de certa forma rivais, Miouga sorriu para o genro, essa distância entre eles fez com que certas coisas acontecessem (o que será que foi? Mistério Huauahuahuahuah. Desculpem momento loucura da autora, hum voltando a história...). – Você pode dar sua autorização? --- fazia uns quatro anos que não passava as férias com as filhas e fazia cinco anos que andava ocupado demais para parar um pouco em Tókio para passar um tempo com as filhas.

-Eu adoraria querido genro... --- Miouga viu um sorriso de felicidade aparecer no rosto de Yuri. -... Mas a última palavra é de Midoriko. --- o sorriso de Yuri diminuiu, mais não sumiu por completo.

-Não custa tentar né sogro? --- Miouga sorriu concordando. – Bom acho que já esta na minha hora; acho que vou aproveitar que estou por aqui em Tókio e vou dar uma passadinha na filial daqui, Midoriko esta em casa? --- Yuri perguntou e Miouga sorriu de lado.

-Tente Nova York. --- Yuri apenas sorriu, gostava do jeito independente da esposa, fora isso que o conquistara na adolescência, mais algumas vezes nesses últimos anos se pegava pensando como seria ter uma esposa junta de si, o relacionamento deles havia esfriado, na realidade nem havia um relacionamento, só se viam nos aniversários das meninas, aniversário de casamento e natal e reveillon, esses dois últimos tornavam-se cada vez mais difícil deles se encontrarem, pois era o tempo de mais trabalho, Miouga viu um pequeno sorriso triste na face de Yuri.

-Eu ligo para ela mais tarde, agora eu vou indo. --- Yuri ouviu o "tchau" de Miouga enquanto fechava a porta, olhou no relógio e viu que faltavam 10 min para começar as aulas _acho que vou dizer um "oi" para as meninas, já que não sei ao certo quando vou vê-las novamente_ pensou indo na direção das salas.

**0O0O0O0**

-Yuri? --- o youkai olhou espantado para o youkai mais novo.

-Sesshoumaru? Vocês voltaram para Tókio? --- perguntou vendo os outros três integrantes do grupo apareceram para cumprimentá-lo.

-Nossos pais nos escreveram em uma escola perto de casa. --- Inuyasha disse sem muito animo, ainda estava com sono, não conseguira dormi a noite toda já que ontem havia sido noite de lua nova, passou toda a madrugada se exercitando vendo se era vencido pelo cansaço, mais sua batalha foi perdida, não sabia por que mais não conseguia se sentir bem nessas noites, se sentia tão fraco e vulnerável.

-É mais fácil de vigiar a gente assim. --- Miroku disse com um sorriso malicioso observando algumas meninas que passavam.

-Não aprontem nada. --- Yuri disse olhando mais precisamente para Miroku que fechou o sorriso. – O próximo show de vocês esta agendado para o próximo mês. --- Yuri terminou e viu os quatro concordarem.

-PAI. --- ouviram três vozes familiares e os quatro com audição sensível tamparam os ouvidos (quatro contando com Yuri ta gente, só pra esclarecer.) enquanto viam quatro meninas se aproximando sendo que três delas corriam pulando ao mesmo tempo em cima do youkai que teve que se equilibrar para não cair.

-Yuri é pai de vocês? --- Inuyasha perguntou quando Kagome parou ao seu lado.

-Sim, não notou a semelhança? --- perguntou com o seu tom cínico que o hanyou já estava começando a odiar.

-Se você não dissesse nunca repararia vocês não tem nada incomum. --- disse com um ar superior.

-Você não me conhece, não diria isso se me conhecesse. --- Kouga e Miroku fizeram um "ai", pois haviam ouvido a resposta da humana, que foi para perto das irmãs, fazendo Inuyasha soltar um pequeno rosnado _essa garota esta se metendo com o hanyou errado, ela esquece também que não me conhece_ um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios do hanyou.

-Nossa; pai o senhor que é o produtor deles? --- Rin perguntou depois de dizer "bom dia" para os garotos.

-Sim, eu sou, queria ser o produtor das Luxury Girls também, mais elas são tão misteriosas. --- Yuri disse fazendo uma espécie de bico, fazendo todos ali rirem, menos Sesshoumaru, do ato um tanto infantil do mais velho e ficaram ali conversando até o sinal bater e todos terem que ir para suas respectivas salas e Yuri ter que ir embora.

**0O0O0O0**

-No final da Segunda Guerra mundial... --- Kagome suspirou ao ouvir novamente que no assunto da aula de história vinha algo como a Segunda Guerra Mundial, estava com presa de falar com o avô, mais seu pai a atrapalhara, era claro que confiava no pai, mais simplesmente "aquele" assunto que Kagome queria conversar com o avô seu pai não poderia ouvir. -... Kagome Higurashi? --- ouviu a voz da professora e acordou de seus devaneios.

-Sim professora? --- deu um sorriso amarelo esperando que a professora repetisse a pergunta.

-Pode ir ao quadro responder a questão número cinco? --- Kagome sorriu e levantou indo na direção do quadro. – Se estava prestando atenção na aula não terá dificuldade em responder. --- aquela professora tinha uma estranha antipatia por ela, não só por ela mais por todas as Higurashi's, talvez fosse por causa do fato delas serem netas do diretor, todos os professores pegavam mais no pé das Higurashi's e todos os alunos pensavam que era o contrario; suspirou e pegou o giz começando a responder de forma automática, não era fã de História, mais sabia todas as matérias, afinal o que pensam que ela lia? Gostava de se manter adiantada com relação à matéria, lia outras coisas também e de certo modo era como uma maneira de se distrair no tempo vago, e agora tinha o fato dela estar sem inspiração, pode parecer que não é nada, mais para ela isso não era nada bom. Acabou de responder tudo e quando prestou atenção viu que sua resposta ocupava umas sete linhas, fez uma careta achando a resposta grande demais e muito detalhada, mais e daí? Era história, jogou o giz no local dele e se virou voltando a sentar-se.

-Nossa você pegou pesado hoje. --- Sango comentou quando Kagome se sentou.

-Acho que me distrai demais enquanto respondia. --- Kagome respondeu antes de tirar um caderno de capa azul, não tinha nada escrito nela, ao longe o hanyou viu a humana abrir discretamente o caderno e pegar a caneta, de repente ele se viu curioso em saber o que havia ali e que parecia ser bem especial para Kagome_ vamos ver o que você apronta Higurashi, se possível ainda hoje_ novamente um sorriso maroto apareceu, não sabia o porquê mais Kagome desertava um lado infantil dele, suspirou tentando voltar sua atenção para a aula chata de história.

**0O0O0O0**

O hanyou saiu rapidamente da sala depois que o sinal bateu, estava em cima de uma arvore enquanto esperava certa humana passar por ali, enquanto isso sua curiosidade ia aumentando.

-Vamos Ká? --- ouviu a mais nova das Higurashi's dizendo para logo em seguida fazer bico, viu a outra humana sorrir _ela tem um sorriso até que bonito_ não podia negar isso era obvio, não podia ver mais nada dela, o uniforme cobria o que a maioria das garotas do colégio faziam questão de mostrar e os óculos deformavam sua face fazendo com que os outros nem conseguissem ver a cor de seus olhos, de repente o hanyou sentiu uma curiosidade sobre o que havia debaixo de todas aquelas roupas e do óculos, mais ao mesmo tempo imaginava qual o motivo de ela se esconder tanto, talvez fosse porque não havia nada para mostrar.

-Vou passar meu intervalo aqui, depois à gente se vê lá na sala. --- o hanyou acordou ao ouvir a resposta da outra que vinha em sua direção, ou melhor dizendo na direção da árvore em que ele se encontrava, esta se sentou e pegou o mesmo caderno de capa azul. – Não tem mais o que fazer? --- ouviu-a falar baixo _ela é doida? _Ele se perguntou não vendo com quem ela tava conversando, mais quando reparou novamente viu que ela olhava diretamente para ele com o tipo de sorriso que ele estava começando a odiar, aquele sorrisinho cínico, mais não entendia como ela havia conseguido vê-lo ali, estava numa parte bem alta da arvore. – Não vai responder? Estou falando com você Inuyasha. --- agora ele tinha certeza que era com ele, suspirou e pulou da arvore caindo bem ao lado dela.

-O que você tanto faz nesse caderno de capa azul? --- o hanyou foi direto ao ponto, em certos assuntos não gostava de rodeios, Kagome o olhou fazendo um gesto típico dele levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Isso por acaso é da sua conta? --- Kagome perguntou sem deixar de encará-lo _afinal o que você quer Taisho?_ Perguntou-se mentalmente franzindo um pouco a testa, não fazia nem um dia que ele havia chegado e o quanto mais distância ela queria, mais ele se aproximava, suspirou ao ver que ele ao invés de responder simplesmente continuou a encará-la. –São apenas alguns... --- o hanyou sorriu quando ela se deu por vencida_ mais fácil do que eu pensava_.

-Inu. --- não pode deixar que um baixo rosnado escapasse de sua boca, Kikyou, mulher bonita de olhos castanhos escuros na mesma cor do cabelo, que mal o conhecia e já chamava de "Inu" e ainda espalhava por ai que de alguma maneira eles estavam juntos, não sabia porque mais não gostava nem um pouco daqueles olhos frios. – O que você ta fazendo com essa coisa? --- disse se referindo a Kagome, coisa que o hanyou não gostou não que ele gostasse da Kagome, mais e daí? Ninguém devia falar assim com quem quer que fosse.

-Esta falando de mim? --- Kagome perguntou, Kikyou riu de forma debochada fazendo Kagome levantar, fazia tempo que Kikyou ficava no seu pé e a cada dia estava cada vez mais difícil continuar agindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

-Tem outra coisa por aqui? --- Kikyou devolveu com outra pergunta.

-Calma. --- Inuyasha disse antes que uma briga começasse. – Você não tem o direito de falar com a Kagome assim. --- continuou defendendo a humana que usava óculos, essa o olhou sem entender o motivo de tal defesa, tanto também pelo motivo de que ela não precisava de ninguém defendendo ela sabia muito bem se virar sozinha.

-Porque ta defendendo ela? --- Kikyou perguntou e depois fez uma cara levemente espantada. – Vai dizer que ela é sua namorada? --- ela disse debochada.

-E se for? --- o hanyou disse e as duas humanas o olharam com muita surpresa, sendo que a de óculos estava completamente perdida, quando esse assunto começou? Enquanto o hanyou se batia mentalmente, onde ele fora se meter?

**0O0O0O0**

**Belle Lune's**: _Pois é mais uma, espero que continue gostando da fic, meu pc agora vai pensar duas vezes antes de me deixar na mão de novo, também to cuidando melhor dele ^^ rsrsrs ate o próximo cap._

**Pitty Souza**: _Bom eles estão se conhecendo agora e ainda não da pra saber os sentimentos que rolam, bom a viagem das meninas vai esta no próximo cap assim como a continuação dessa situação que o Inu se meteu e levou a Ká junto provavelmente vou atualizar a fic todos os sábados se possível claro, bjss._

**Agome chan**: _E ai como vc ta? Faz tempo que eu num respondo uma reviwe sua rsrsrs, bom ainda num posso dizer como os meninos vão ficar enquanto as meninas estiverem em nova york, mais garanto uma pequena surpresa nessa fic, quanto ao meu pc ele já ta me tentando a arremessá-lo pela janela, se acredita que ele num abre mais os bonequinhos do orkut? Eu tive que excluir o meu ate resolver o problema se vc puder me ajudar a recupera minha bunekinha vou ficar feliz ^^ bom acho que é só, ate a próxima._

**Kuchiki Rin**: _O casal principal é Ká e Inu, mais com certeza vamos ter momento Sesshy e Rin, assim como Mi-kun e San, mais nada por enquanto, espero que goste do desenrolar da fic._

**Lory Higurashi**: _Eu sei que o primeiro cap foi bem "estranho" mais vamos esclarecendo pouco a pouco ta bom, espero que tenha gostado desse cap ate a próxima._

**annie**: _Olá que bom que esta gostando espero que continue gostando te mais. _


	3. A solução

Primeiramente e como já é comum OLÁ

Mais um cap postado agradeço as reviews e espero continuar agradando as leitoras

Bom sem mais papo

BOA LEITURA

**0O0O0O0**

Kagome olhava pela pequena janela do jatinho, mais seus pensamentos a faziam vagar impedindo que visse as nuvens, no que ela pensava? Com certeza no que acontecera mais cedo, na hora em que Inuyasha foi explicar alguma coisa o sinal tocou, Kikyou saiu pisando duro em uma direção e Kagome lhe deu um cascudo sussurrando um "idiota" indo na direção oposta da outra, ate agora não conseguia entender porque ele agira daquela maneira e pior agora o idiota foi insinuar para Kikyou que eles tinham alguma coisa e sabia que quando voltasse para a escola ela e o hanyou seriam o assunto principal.

-Para de se preocupar com isso Ká a Kikyou num vai querer espalhar que perdeu um homem pra você maninha. --- por um lado o que Ayame falara a aliviou e por outro lado a deprimiu, a irmã vendo isso sorriu sem graça. – Você sabe maninha que isso vale só na escola. --- disse tentando concerta o que havia dito.

-Tudo bem Ayame. --- Kagome disse rindo antes de tirar os óculos e soltar os cabelos...

**0O0O0O0**

Um hanyou olhava para o teto de seu quarto, ainda não havia tido coragem de ir falar com a humana sobre o mal entendido de mais cedo, suspirou antes de sentar _acho que vou dar uma volta pela escola pra saber se a Kikyou espalhou alguma coisa pela escola_ pensou se levantando e saindo do aposento.

Andou pelos corredores da escola e nada parecia fora do normal, ate que viu Kikyou se aproximando com um sorriso malicioso e o empurrou contra a parede.

-Sabe eu andei pensando... --- _difícil_ Inuyasha pensou enquanto fingia prestar atenção. -... Não sou ciumenta e posso se bem melhor que aquela patinha feia. --- antes que o hanyou pudesse dizer algo, Kikyou saiu rebolando como se tivesse ganhado algo.

-Ah mais esse ano promete ser bem agitado. --- o hanyou suspirou cansado achando melhor voltar para seu quarto.

**0O0O0O0**

-Olha só Inuyasha. --- Miroku disse assim que entrou no quarto, Inuyasha olhou para a TV e viu que um show acabava de começar.

-De quem é esse show? --- perguntou vendo que todos estavam reunidos, se sentou ao lado de Sesshoumaru que estava deitando enquanto lia um livro.

-Aparentemente é das Luxury Girls. --- Kouga respondeu e em seguida o show foi iniciado, Inuyasha resolveu assistir já que não tinha para fazer.

**I see you looking at me**

**Like I got something for you**

**And the way that you stare**

**Don't you dare**

'**Cause I'm not about to**

**Just give it on up to you**

'**Cause there are some things I won't do**

**And I'm not afraid to tell you**

**I don't ever want to leave you confused**

**The more you try**

**The less I buy it**

**And I don't have to think it through**

**You know if I'm into you**

**I don't need a man to make it happen**

**I get off being free**

**I don't need a man to make me feel good**

**I get off doing my thing**

**I don't need a ring around my finger**

**To make me feel complete**

**So let me break it down**

**I can get off when you ain't around**

**Oh!**

A dança era sensual e ainda assim era leve, não era tão vulgar.

**You know I got my own life**

**And I bought everything that's in it**

**So if you want to be with me**

**It ain't all about the bling you bringing**

**I want a love that's for real**

**And without that then no deal**

**And baby I don't need a hand**

**If it only wants to grab one thing**

**The more you try**

**The less I buy it**

**And I don't have to think it through**

**You know if I'm feeling you**

**I don't need a man to make it happen**

**I get off being free**

**I don't need a man to make me feel good**

**I get off doing my thing**

**I don't need a ring around my finger**

**To make me feel complete**

**So let me break it down**

**I can get off when you ain't around**

**Let it go**

**Let it go**

**Let it go**

**Let it go**

**[Repeat 4X]**

**I don't need a**

**I don't need a man, I don't**

**I don't need a man**

**I'll get me through**

'**Cause I know I'm fine**

**I feel brand new**

**I don't need a**

**I don't need a man, I don't**

**I don't need a man**

**I'll get me through**

'**Cause I know I'm fine**

**Without you!**

Dançavam de forma sincronizada, a platéia ia a loucura com as danças e principalmente com as vozes das moças.

**I don't need a man to make it happen**

**I get off being free**

**I don't need a man to make me feel good**

**I get off doing my thing**

**I don't need a ring around my finger**

**To make me feel complete**

**So let me break it down**

**I can get off when you ain't around**

**Oh!**

**I don't need a man (I'm over you)**

**I don't need a man (I'm over you)**

**I don't need a man **

**(I'm without you)**

**(I'm over you)**

**I don't need a man **

**I don't need a man **

**I don't need a man **

Ao fim da musica podia-se ouvir somente os gritos de euforia da platéia e pedidos de mais um.

-Agora da para entender porque elas são tão famosas. --- Miroku comentou enquanto limpava uma baba que insistia em escorrer pelo canto da boca.

-Sai da frente da TV seu hentai. --- Kouga pediu tacando uma almofada no humano que caiu de cara no chão.

-Elas são boas, não são só seus corpos que fazem suas famas. --- Sesshoumaru disse de maneira fria, sabia que eles estavam numa espécie de competição silenciosa de quem tinha mais fama.

-Sesshoumaru tem razão. --- Inuyasha concordou com o irmão mais velho.

**0O0O0O0**

-Ah de volta na escola. --- Sango disse se jogando na cama, Kagome riu do gesto da irmã, também estava cansada, ajudar sua mãe no trabalho era sempre exaustivo, suspirou e viu que Rin estava dormindo, olhou para o relógio e suspirou havia se atrasado muito e não poderiam ir assistir as aulas _agora só amanhã_ pensou Kagome indo na direção de sua cama onde deitou e sem que notasse já estava dormindo.

**0O0O0O0**

Inuyasha andava pelos corredores da escola, parou em frente a uma sala ao ouvir um som que o agradou, era o toque de um piano, mais esse parecia estar sendo tocado por uma pessoal profissional o ritmo era leve e vez ou outra tinha umas batidas mais fortes, caminhou em passadas lentas e silenciosas ate a porta que estava semi-aberta, de repente o som parou e ele ouviu a voz feminina, esta resmungava alguns xingamentos e quando ele estava próximo o suficiente e reconheceu a figura feminina, Kagome batia o pé e andava de um lado para o outro enquanto se mantinha resmungando, aos poucos foi parando e após um suspiro forte voltou a se sentar, ajeitar a postura e recomeçar a tocar, o ritmo era lento e ele não conseguia identificar onde já ouvira aquela musica_ mais como eu conheço todas as musicas desde as mais antigas até as mais recentes_ realmente não consegui identificar a musica, viu ela desafinar em uma nota e suspirar irritada, se apoiando no piano enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo sempre preso em um coque.

-Você continua com a mania de me espionar? --- ouviu repentinamente e a viu encarando-o seria.

-Estava passando quando ouvi você tocando. --- respondeu entrando na sala. – Mais nunca ouvi a musica que você estava tocando, quem fez? --- perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Eu. --- Kagome respondeu tão baixo que se Inuyasha não fosse um hanyou não teria ouvido.

-Estava bom, porque parou? --- ele realmente havia gostado.

-Eu não terminei de compor e não consigo achar o ritmo certo pra continuar. --- Kagome disse um pouco raivosa e logo depois fez um biquinho que fez o hanyou rir. – Do que você ta rindo? --- perguntou grossa.

-De nada. --- se defendeu o hanyou rapidamente.

-Você fez alguma coisa para resolver o problema com a Kikyou? --- perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Eu acho que só tem uma maneira de resolvermos isso. --- Inuyasha disse serio chamando a atenção de Kagome.

-Como? --- perguntou curiosa, viu o hanyou respirar profundamente deixando-a mais nervosa.

-Bom... --- Inuyasha viu Kagome estreitar os olhos por conta de sua demorar.

-Fala logo. --- disse perdendo a paciência com a demora de Inuyasha.

-Ta bom. --- disse antes de respirar novamente. – Você tem que ser minha namorada. --- disse de uma vez, Kagome arregalou os olhos surpresa com o que acabara de ouvir.

-Como é que é? --- conseguiu perguntar após um tempo não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir...

**0O0O0O0**

O cap foi um pouco menor que os outros, mais acho que vai ser só esse mesmo.

**Belle Lune's:** _Bom não precisa esperar mais rsrsrs, aqui esta mais um cap espero que tenha gostado e que continue gostando, bjss te a próxima._

**Lory Higurashi:** _Bom eu sei que ainda esta um pouco confuso, eu pensei na banda assim também, mais tenho planos e por isso a banda são os quatro meninos e isso com certeza vai dar muita confusão, ate mais._

**Duda:** _Bem-vida, espero logo ver uma fic sua então, espero que continue te agradando, estou reservando algumas surpresinhas e espero agradar a todos com esse tema, bjss._

**Pitty Souza:** _Típico da Kikyou, mais nesse cap também ela também teve uma aparição rápida, mais foi bem megera, espero que tenha gostado do que esta acontecendo com o inu e a kag por causa do atrito anterior, como já disse antes vou postar nas sextas ou sábados ate mais. _


	4. Separação?

Olá gente, desculpem pelo atraso mais estou na semana de provas e por isso faltou tempo, mais espero que esse cap compense, qualquer coisa deixe um comentário ok, vou adorar lê-los.

BOA LEITURA

**0O0O0O0**

Inuyasha suspirou pelo que devia ser a décima vez olhando para a humana que estava a sua frente, podia ver a face rosada, ele não sabia se ficava furioso ou se ria do que havia acontecido.

_**Flash black**_

_-Ta bom. --- disse antes de respirar novamente. – Você tem que ser minha namorada. --- disse de uma vez, Kagome arregalou os olhos surpresa com o que acabara de ouvir._

_-Como é que é? --- conseguiu perguntar após um tempo não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir, o hanyou a viu respirar varias vezes e ele não sabia o que se passava com ela já que a humana mantinha os olhos fechados com força, ele levantou o dedo e abriu a boca para falar mais não esperava o que ocorreu em seguida, Kagome abriu os olhos e no momento seguinte ele estava no chão, o que aconteceu? Bom Kagome não esperava o pedido repentino e ela realmente se estressou, todo mundo conhece as mudanças rápidas de humor dela, menos o Inuyasha, aconteceu que no momento em que Kagome abriu os olhos automaticamente deu um tapa bem forte no hanyou que por não esperar se desequilibrou e caiu de cara no chão._

_**Fim do Flash black**_

Agora ele estava ali com a face vermelha, não sabia que ela era tão forte a ponto de deixar uma marca daquela proporção em seu rosto, podia-se ver perfeitamente as marcas dos dedos dela.

-Toma. --- ela disse entregando uma compressa de gelo (não sei se é isso mesmo, mais deixa), Inuyasha pegou o objeto observando a face ainda avermelhada da humana.

-Você vai ficar vermelha ate quando? --- perguntou dando sinais de que seu humor estava bom apesar da bofetada que acabara de levar, Kagome não resistiu e deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Não tenho como evitar é mais forte do que eu. --- disse levemente sem graça, ainda, o hanyou riu, ela não era de todo mau, só não era bonita.

-O que? Ficar vermelha ou me bater sem motivo nenhum? --- perguntou e viu Kagome colocar a mão no queixo insinuando que estava pensando na resposta.

-Bom, os dois, sabe como é né? É algo super normal uma garota bater no menino que acabou de dizer que é pra eles namorarem. --- ambos pararam por um momento antes de rirem da besteira que estavam falando, logo voltaram a conversa sobre qualquer tipo de assunto que surgisse esperando a marca vermelha no rosto do hanyou sumir.

**0O0O0O0**

Enquanto isso um morena tomava um banho demorado, o vapor fazia com que o box ficasse embaçado, seu corpo estava completamente relaxado embaixo da ducha de água morna, realmente ela estava precisando daquilo, estava tão desligada que nem notou que já havia molhado todo o piso do banheiro facilitando uma queda de quem entrasse ali, mais algo que ela deveria ter notado era um movimento estranho que ocorria no cômodo, depois de alguns minutos desligou a ducha e respirou profundamente, colocou a mão para fora do box e pegou sua toalha enrolando- se nesta, parou e foi para frente do espelho sobre a pia que ficava ao lado do box, estava penteando seus cabelos quando notou um movimento atrás de si, como um vulto ao virar-se viu a pessoa se assustar quando viu em sua mão uma faca, para tudo, faca? De onde surgiu isso?

_Anuncio importante:_

_Autora esta verificando erros do cenário e a presença de um objeto afiado oferecendo perigo aos nossos personagens, por favor, aguarde um momento enquanto resolvemos essa falha..._

Realmente a faca deveria estar no cenário, falha nossa, voltando à história, Rin tinha a mania de comer coisas no quarto e deixar as coisas largadas por onde passava e o último objeto tinha sido uma faca e no momento Sango agradecia por isso, olhou na direção do suposto agressor este estava com as mãos para o alto e em sua face ele com certeza não sabia o que ela fazia com uma faca no banheiro.

-HÁ QUANTO TEMPO VOCÊ ESTA AQUI? --- Sango perguntou furiosa.

-Abaixa a faca que eu respondo. --- Miroku disse ainda com as mãos levantadas, realmente não esperava por isso quando invadiu o quarto das moças e entrou no banheiro, Sango pareceu ponderar e em seguida abaixou o objeto pontiagudo deixando-o onde ele estava antes. – Bem, acho que cheguei ao começo do seu banho e como comentário pessoal você um corpo mais bonito do que eu imaginava... --- com certeza a parte do pessoal o prejudicou, Sango ficou muito mais vermelha do que já estava antes e num ato impensado ela avançou na direção do pervertido, mais o piso molhado a fez escorregar e na tentativa de ajudá-la Miroku foi levado junto e ambos caíram, detalhe que a Sango ficou por cima dele em uma posição bem constrangedora.

-Sango eu ouvi você gritando lá de fora e vim correndo... --- a voz de Rin foi diminuindo ao observar a cena a sua frente, como um reflexo colocou a mão na frente da boca que estava aberta por causa do espanto. – Atrapalho? --- perguntou vermelha por causa da cena.

-Não é nada disso. --- Sango disse vermelha de raiva e de vergonha, mais logo esqueceu a vergonha quando sentiu uma mão em suas partes baixas, Rin fechou os olhos quando Sango começou a espancar Miroku e em seguida se afastou quando viu Miroku correr na direção da porta passando por esta e depois pela porta de saída do quarto com um tufão, mais Sango não achou que tinha batido o suficiente e por isso começou a persegui-lo e Rin para tentar evitar uma tragédia foi atrás.

**0O0O0O0**

Sesshoumaru estava na academia, mais parou quando viu três malucos passando correndo quase na sua frente.

-Essas crianças. --- comentou com seu tom natural, antes de voltar a se exercitar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**0O0O0O0**

Kagome e Inuyasha ainda continuavam conversando, eles agora estavam no quarto do garoto a marca já não era mais visível, mais a conversa era bem agradável e ambos concordaram em continuar a conversa, foram andando pelos corredores da escola, ficaram um tempo do lado de fora do quarto e agora estavam ali dentro, ela numa cadeira e ele em sua cama deitado confortavelmente, de repente a porta do quarto foi aberta, o hanyou rapidamente se levantou e se perguntou como não tinha ouvido o outro chegar? Miroku fechou a porta e foi correndo na direção do hanyou.

-Me protege. --- Miroku pediu encolhido atrás do hanyou.

-Te proteger do que? --- perguntou confuso olhando para a porta.

-Não do que e sim de quem. --- mau ele terminou a frase, na porta apareceu uma Sango toda descabelada e parecia que saia fumaça de sua face de tão vermelha que estava, mais a parte interessante era que ela usava somente uma toalha para cobrir o corpo, é a toalha ainda estava lá, antes que ela fosse à direção dos dois integrantes do grupo ela sentiu uma mão segura-la.

-O que houve? --- Sango olhou para Kagome que estava seria.

-Ele invadiu nosso quarto e ficou me espionando enquanto eu tomava banho e depois ainda passou a mão em mim. --- Sango falou com de forma raivosa.

-Você apontou uma faca pra mim. ---- Miroku rebateu.

-De onde você tirou essa faca? --- Kagome perguntou surpresa.

-Minha culpa. --- disse Rin aparecendo na porta, não imaginava que Miroku e a irmã corressem tão rápido, esta respirava rapidamente tentando recuperar o fôlego, Kagome simplesmente rolou os olhos, Rin tinha essa pequena mania de deixa objetos estranhos em lugares inapropriados.

-Ta bom, pelo estado do Miroku você já bateu nele e acho melhor a gente ir para o nosso quarto, afinal você ta só de toalha. --- Kagome falou examinando a irmã que pareceu recordar-se somente agora que estava só de toalha ficando vermelha com um tomate. – Rin acompanha a Sango até o quarto. --- Rim segurou Sango pelo braço e a levou para fora do quarto, Miroku se levantou quando as duas humanas saíram e ficou aliviado. – Se eu fosse você não ficaria aliviado tão cedo, Sango pode ser bem rancorosa, tomaria cuidado com suas atitudes. --- Kagome finalizou sorrindo antes de se virar para sair do quarto, quando estava para fechar a porta sentiu seu pulso ser segurado, olhou para o pulso e viu uma mão forte com garras. – Algum problema? --- perguntou naturalmente.

-Não me respondeu ainda. --- disse Inuyasha lembrando-a que ela não havia lhe dado uma resposta, suspirando Kagome o encarou nos olhos apesar de que isso não era possível para Inuyasha perceber por causa dos óculos.

-Ta bom, eu aceito. --- disse e logo em seguida Inuyasha liberou seu pulso. – Ja ne. --- e saiu antes que eu pudesse responder.

-Então me explica o que a senhorita Kagome tava fazendo por aqui. --- Miroku disse assim que Inuyasha fechou a porta, este suspirou indo na direção do banheiro, não queria conversa com um hentai agora.

**0O0O0O0**

-Agora que já estou vestida maninha, me esclareça uma coisa? O que você tava fazendo no quarto com o Inuyasha? --- Sango perguntou enquanto terminava de secar os cabelos.

-É mesmo, agora que eu me lembrei disso. --- Rin falou se jogando na cama de Sango enquanto as duas riam de forma maliciosa, Kagome balançou negativamente a cabeça vendo que teria que contar para as meninas o que estava acontecendo.

-Vocês se lembram da história da Kikyou... --- Kagome começou a contar toda a história desde o começo.

Alguns minutos depois...

-Nossa maninha, que sorte. --- Rin disse como se fosse à coisa mais natural do mundo.

-Sorte? --- Kagome perguntou não entendendo bem o comentário da irmã.

-Vai dizer que você não acha o Inuyasha um gato? --- Sango falou dessa vez, Kagome não pode evitar ficar vermelha com o comentário da irmã.

-Ele é bonitinho. --- Kagome disse constrangida.

-Quem é bonitinho? --- Ayame perguntou acabando de entrar no quarto.

-O Inuyasha. --- Rin disse, era comum elas terem esse tipo de conversa entre irmãs vez ou outra, Kagome normalmente ficava meio fora desses assuntos, mais dessa vez ela tinha que sair do centro da conversa.

-Bonitinho? Convenhamos que ele é um gato. --- Ayame disse caindo na cama da Kagome.

-Na realidade acho que ele é um youkai cachorro. --- Sango comentou sorrindo mostrando que estava se divertindo com o assunto.

-Mais na verdade eu acho o Kouga mais bonito. --- Ayame disse depois dos risos, todas as olharam e veio o famoso hummmm malicioso e foi à vez da youkai ficar vermelha e por ai foi à conversa até certa hora da noite, onde o sono foi maior e todas acabaram dormindo como estavam, Ayame junto com Kagome e Rin com Sango.

**0O0O0O0**

4 MESES

No dia seguinte todo mundo já sabia do "namoro" de Inuyasha e Kagome, o grupo S. I. M. K. ainda eram mencionados e daqui a um mês o diretor Miouga tinha marcado um show para apaziguar o tumulto, com direito a fotos e autógrafos, mais Miouga duvidava que precisasse disso já que em quatro meses a escola toda já tinha tirado foto do grupo, ou pegado um autografo.

Kagome e Inuyasha estavam abaixo de uma grade arvore fazendo o que mais eles vinham fazendo nesses últimos meses.

-Eu não vou fazer isso. --- Kagome falou tentando manter o tom baixo para não chamar atenção, mais pela fala dela já deu pra notar que eles estão discutindo.

-Mais já estão começando a desconfiar do nosso "namoro". --- Inuyasha rebateu, já estava ficando irritado por estar discutindo um assunto tão bobo com Kagome.

-Mais e daí foi você que meteu a gente nessa, querendo se livrar da Kikyou e já faz um mês que ela nem fala com você. --- Kagome rebateu respirando profundamente, realmente estava perdendo a paciência com aquele namoro fajuto, tinha que ficar o tempo todo perto do Inuyasha, andar de mãos dadas, ou então tinham que ficar abraçados.

-E você não tem ganhado nada com isso? --- Inuyasha perguntou quem ela pensava que era? Tinham varias meninas loucas para estarem no lugar dela e ela ali o menosprezando, Kagome notou o tom irritado do hanyou e fechou a cara.

**0O0O0O0**

Ao longe uma morena de olhos frios observava o casal com um sorriso vendo que eles estavam discutindo.

-Quando esse romancinho acabar eu vou esta aqui para consolar. --- a humana manteve o sorriso enquanto mantinha seus braços cruzados em uma postura superior.

**0O0O0O0**

O hanyou sentiu o cheiro familiar e que não o agradava, viu que Kagome ia gritar por causa de seu ultimo comentário_ perfeito_ pensou sorrindo de lado, coisa que Kagome não notou, pois estava querendo bater no hanyou mais metido que já conheceu na sua vida, mais antes que pudesse pronunciar alguma palavra o hanyou juntou seus lábios aos seus e ela fez de tudo para não retribuir, sentiu as mãos fortes do hanyou a puxarem para mais perto _vamos Kagome você não tem que retribuir_ pensava a humana lutando contra todos os seus instintos para se manter firme _nem pense niss_oInuyasha pensou ao ver que a humana lutava para não retribuir ao seu beijo, pressionou mais seus lábios contra os dela forçando-a a abrir a boca podendo assim aprofundar o beijo, mergulhou com um pouco de delicadeza sua língua na boca dela enquanto esta deixava todas as suas barreiras caírem e começava lentamente a retribuir o beijo e para a surpresa do hanyou tornando-o mais caloroso.

**0O0O0O0**

Kikyou viu o beijo e bufando saiu do local em que estava.

**0O0O0O0**

O fôlego foi acabando pouco a pouco e eles tiveram que se separar, ambos abriram rapidamente os olhos, Inuyasha se perguntava se ele era o primeiro a beija-la no começo, mais após ela retribuir com certeza aquele não havia sido o primeiro beijo dela, Kagome não pensava em nada.

-Viu? Não foi tão difícil. --- Inuyasha disse como se o beijo não tivesse sido nada demais, Kagome simplesmente concordou forçadamente antes de se levantar e sair dali.

**0O0O0O0**

Kagome estava no seu quarto com um violão, estava quase no fim da música que estava tocando quando começou a conhecer realmente Inuyasha, o ritmo estava quase completo, mais não tinha idéia da letra que encaixaria naquele ritmo que ela gostava de ouvir, suspirou começando a tocá-la novamente.

**0O0O0O0**

-Midoriko isso não esta dando mais certo, não nos vemos há meses e ultimamente não posso nem mais passar um tempo com minhas filhas. --- Yuri olhava para a tela do computador, era uma das maneiras que eles tinham de conversar.

_-Yuri, eu não sei como podemos resolver isso, estou sempre ocupada em algum lugar do país e você também._ --- Midoriko suspirou, realmente nesses últimos tempos estava difícil aturar a distancia que o trabalho impunha para eles.

-Temo que a melhor solução seja a separação. --- Midoriko arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, tentou olhar nos olhos do marido mais este repentinamente desligou a webcam não vendo que sua esposa começava a chorar.

**0O0O0O0**

**Pitty Souza:** _Bom acho que esse cap respondeu as últimas perguntas, e desculpe pela demora o fim de ano está muito agitado, espero poder voltar a atualizar normalmente ate a próxima, te mais._

**Duda:** _Que bom que você amou, bom é o sonho de todo mundo esperar que o Inu entre pela porta e na frente dos seus pais te pesa em namoro. Com certeza uma banda masculina chama muita atenção, bom minhas surpresas vão aparecendo pouco a pouco, mais se bem pelo que eu to vendo tem coisa que ficou bem na cara rsrsrsrs ate a próxima._

**Letícia:** _Bom certa coisas vão se esclarecer no decorrer da história, bom espero muito que goste desse cap e continue acompanhando, bjss._

**Lory Higurashi:** _Bom às coisas não foram bem como o Inu imaginou axo que ninguém imaginava, como já disse as coisas vão se resolvendo pouco a pouco, espero vc no próximo cap, te mais._

**Agome chan:** _Quem bom aparecer por aqui rsrsrsrs, vcs duas estão sempre discutindo é melhor tomarem cuidado isso pode ficar realmente serio rsrsrsrs, bom a Kikyou sempre tem que aparecer e simplesmente ainda falta uma peça desagradável para aparecer ainda, bom como eu disse teve gente que apanhou no cap e não foi só o Miroku, espero mais uma pequena reviews sua e a gente se tc rsrsrs um dia desses ok, bjsss te mais._


	5. Descoberta?

Olá galerinha, pois é eu demorei de novo, mais meu word deu piti e num que me ajudar então apelei pro word pad, então é só isso, espero que gostem do cap

BOA LEITURA

**0O0O0O0**

-Olá Kagome. --- a humana olhou para o youkai que acabara de chegar mantendo sua expressão, o youkai resolveu se sentar ao lado dela, que permaneceu imovel olhando para o horizonte, a escola ficava perto de uma pequena colina e a vista dessa dava para um belo jardim. - O que você tem? --- por incrivel que parece ele não estava acostumado a conviver com alguém que podia ser tão frio quanto ele.

-Nada. Gosto de vir aqui para pensar. --- disse bem calma, na realidade o beijo que Inuyasha roubará a deixou um pouco confusa, não que estivesse envolvida de forma sentimental, mais gostara de sentir o gosto dos labios do hanyou junto aos seus.

-Você gosta dele? --- Sesshoumaru perguntou apos um tempo de silêncio, Kagome finalmente o encarou abrindo a boca para responder imediatamente, mais no minuto senguinte ela pareceu parar para pensar.

-Considero ele como um amigo. --- disse dando de ombros, para o youkai foi clara a confusão nos olhos dela, aprendera com o tempo a olhar por trás dos óculos de armação negra.

-O beijo que ele te deu deve ter causado essa confusão. --- Sesshoumaru viu ela abaixar o olhar, tendo uma pequena confirmação. - Mesmo assim ainda considera ele só como amigo? --- perguntou quando ela não falou nada, Kagome inclinou um pouco a cabeça, mais logo afirmou com a cabeça.

-Mais porque tanta insistencia nesse assunto agora? --- Kagome perguntou não intendendo o interesse repentino nos sentimentos dela.

-Não tenho interesse nenhum nisso, só não tenho nada mais interessante para fazer no momento. --- Kagome riu com o comentario do youkai.

-Você é sempre tão gentil Sesshoumaru. --- após esse comentário houve mais um tempo de silêncio, nesses quatro meses Kagome e Sesshoumaru não eram amigos, mais também pareciam se entender bem na maioria das vezes, isso quando Kagome não estourava com o jeito frio do youkai, Sesshoumaru já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes Kagome tentou bater nele, só tentou porque até hoje nunca conseguiu.

-Atrapalho algo? --- ouviram a voz atras deles, Kagome foi a única que olhou para o ser de orelhas caninas.

-Oi Inuyasha. --- Kagome disse calmamente, Inuyasha se manteve inespressivo.

-Num vai falar não maninho? --- Sesshoumaru perguntou ainda de costas para o irmão mais novo.

-Oi. --- o hanyou disse calmamente, o que ele poderia fazer? O irmão sabia que o namoro deles era uma farça, mais se era uma farça o que foi aquilo que ele sentiu quando viu os dois juntos em um silêncio aparentemente agradavel, isso o fez lembra das varias vezes que encontrou os dois juntos. - O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? --- perguntou apos afastar suas duvidas.

-Vim aqui para pensar, gosto dessa vista. --- Kagome disse se levantando enquanto sentia o celular vibrar, tinha esquecido de tirar o celular do silêncioso. - Alô. --- mais tarde ela veria que foi um erro atender o celular, seu sorriso desapareceu, os dois irmão a olharam sem entender muito bem, Kagome fez um gesto com a mão como se pedisse silêncio, pouco tempo depois desligou o celular. -Tenho que ir. --- disse saindo antes que algum dos dois tivesse oportunidade de dizer algo, os irmãos se olharam sem poder entender o que estava acontecendo, apesar de ambos terem uma audição super sensivel nenhum dos dois ouviram a conversa da humana.

**0O0O0O0**

Rin fungou, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e o ombro de Kagome estava todo molhado, as irmãs se encontravam reunidas no quarto, Midoriko acabara de ligar avisando da futura separação, seus pais já estavam separados, mais ainda faltava legalizar isso e ai vinha a duvida, no meio da separação elas também podiam ser separadas e isso só piorava a situação, Ayame e Sango também chorava abraçadas, a noticia abalara tudo ao redor e elas não sabiam como lidar com a nova realidade, o que elas não sabiam era que com a falta de tempo que os pais tinham a separação legal ia demorar muito para ocorrer, mais isso não os impedia de conversa e decidir o destino delas.

**0O0O0O0**

Inuyasha entrou no quarto e encontrou Miroku cabisbaixo, o hanyou não falou nada apesar de já imaginar do que se tratava apenas sentou-se em sua cama, Miroku pareceu ter notado sua presença e o olhou, o que fez Inuyasha suspirar_ lá vem bomba_ pensou enquanto o amigo abria a boca para fala.

-Porque ela não fala mais comigo? --- o hanyou sabia exatamente quem era "ela" e isso o fez suspirar mais uma vez.

-O que você esperava? --- perguntou deitando-se, Miroku o olhou pensativo.

-Esperava que ela fizesse quem nem as outras. --- Miroku respondeu apos um tempo e Inuyasha o olhou com uma das sombrancelhas arqueadas.

-Queria que ela aceitasse sua mão boba só porque você é famoso. --- aquilo era mais um afirmação do que uma pergunta, Miroku fez um muchochu e parou para pensar, o hanyou revirou os olhos antes de fecha-los esperando pela reflexição do amigo e para sua surpresa a imagem de uma humana veio em sua mente fazendo-o abrir os olhos rapidamente.

-Olhando por esse lado o que mais me agrada nela é a questão de ela me tratar como um igual, por não aceitar tudo que eu faço por só por eu ser famoso. --- os olhos do Miroku brilharam com essa descoberta tardia, Inuyasha não notou essa reação do amigo por estar mais interessando em saber qual o motivo de pensar naquela humana, suspirou resolvendo esquecer seus pensamentos sobre aquilo e voltar sua atenção para o humano ao seu lado.

-Então... --- Inuyasha rosnou quando não encontrou mais o amigo ali, em seguida Kouga entrou _vai ser um dia longo_ pensou quando o youkai demonstrou sinais de que queria conversar com alguém.

-Não tem mais ninguém aqui não? --- Kouga perguntou preferindo falar com qualquer um dos amigos menos Inuyasha, é dificil de acreditar mais eles tinham algumas desavenças, simplesmente porque Inuyasha é o vocalista principal da banda, porque diferente das Luxury Girls a banda S. I. M. K. tinha só um vocalista principal, sim acontecia dos outros cantarem, mais normalmente Inuyasha cantava enquanto os outros tocavam os instrumentos. A banda foi formada numa especie de concurso e Kouga se inscreveu pra ser cantor e não mais um no grupo, mais até que ele tava mais conformado, era tão famoso quando o hanyou.

-Esta vendo mais alguem aqui Lobo Fedido? --- Inuyasha perguntou com um tom ironico, o hanyou depois de um tempo entrou no jogo de palavras do youkai retribuindo as ofenças.

-Não, só to vendo você cara de cachorro. --- Kouga disse sentando-se em sua cama. - Mais eu não estou afim de brigar hoje. --- o youkai disse quando o hanyou se levantou.

-Esta doente é Lobinho? --- Inuyasha provocou para ver se era verdade, não tinha um dia que eles não brigassem.

-Estou apaixonado, isso serve? --- Kouga falou nem ligando para a parte do "lobinho", Inuyasha o olhou surpresa.

-Por quem? --- o hanyou foi invadido por uma certa curiosidade, Kouga assim como ele não fazia o tipo de cara que se apaixona, o youkai também pensava isso e em quatro meses acabou se rendendo aos encantos de um menina.

-Pela...

**0O0O0O0**

Depois de muito choro, Rin saiu para dar uma volta e Ayame disse que tinha que resolver umas coisas, Kagome no momento estava tomando banho enquanto isso Sango estava lendo algumas materias passadas nas aulas até ouvir uma batida na porta, levantou-se vagarosamente, ao abrir a porta voltou a fecha-la rapidamente quando reconheceu a pessoa que batia.

-Sango a gente precisa conversar. --- Miroku disse com o pé na porta, impedindo que Sango fechasse completamente a porta.

-Conversar sobre o que? --- Sango perguntou impaciente, estava evitando ele desde o incidente com a faca no banheiro, faziam quatro meses que eles nem se falavam, mais aparentemente ele havia se cansado de ser ignorado.

-Eu juro Sango eu quero só conversar. ---Miroku viu Sango parar para pensar. - Por favor. --- Sango suspirou e abriu a porta do quarto, mais ao inves de deixar ele entrar ela foi quem saiu.

-Então? --- Sango perguntou quando Miroku permaneceu calado.

-Vem comigo. --- disse Miroku pegando-a pela mão e tirando-a dali, Sango se deixou ser levada.

**0O0O0O0**

-Sango... --- Kagome saiu do banho e não encontrou ninguém. - Onde será que ela foi? --- se perguntou sentando em sua cama, estava só de toalha e como não tinha ninguém ali não tinha com que se preocupar.

-Eu não sei. --- segurou o grito ao ouvir a voz que lhe era familiar, mais que não esperava ouvir ali em seu quarto.

-Como você entrou aqui? --- Kagome perguntou utrajada enquanto pegava seu oculos no criado mudo e se virava para o ser que se encontrava escorado ao batente da porta de braço cruzado e um sorrisinho que fez com que Kagome tivesse vontade de bater nele.

-A porta estava aberta. --- respondeu enquanto acabava de entrar no quarto e sentava-se na mesma cama que ela, Kagome não pode evitar o tom rosado que apareceu repentinamente em sua pela, o que não passou despercebido para o hanyou. - Pode se trocar, eu não me importo. --- disse com um risinho malicioso_ o que ta dando em mim?_ Kagome fechou as mãos e se segurou para não dar uma boa resposta, ou simplesmente bater nele.

-Se você sair eu me troco. --- Kagome respondeu tentando não estourar, o hanyou vinha ultimamente testando muito sua paciência.

-Ah não eu espero, sem problemas não se incomode comigo. --- o hanyou realmente estava gostando de implicar com a humana, mais se ele aprendesse com seu irmão a olhar por de tras dos oculos notaria a mudança na cor dos olhos da sua "namorada".

Kagome se levantou e pegou uma roupa no armario saindo na direção do banheiro e se trocou, Inuyasha sentiu um cheiro levemente diferente, mais esse logo passou então ele deixou pra lá, alguns minutos depois Kagome saiu do banheiro mais nem o olhou, seguiu em direção da porta e saiu, o hanyou estranhou aquilo e resolveu ir atras da humana.

-O que está havendo com você? ---Inuyasha perguntou quando alcançou a jovem, Kagome respirou profundamente e parou no meio do corredor.

-Você sempre rouba um beijo e continua assim como se nada tivesse acontecido? --- era estranho que ela estivesse tão magoada com a indiferença dela, mais gostando ou não dele não era legal.

-Você fala isso, mais eu me lembro que na hora você retribuiu sem reclamar. --- Kagome se irritou com a ousadia do hanyou e pela segunda vez desde que eles se conheceram Inuyasha levou um tapa, mais esse foi aparentemente mais forte, a humana depois do ato simplesmente virou as costas e seguiu em uma direção qualquer, na realidade qualquer lugar seria melhor do que ficar mais um minuto perto do hanyou.

**0O0O0O0**

Miroku só parou quando chegou na area de piscinas da escola, lá costumava ser deserto quando estava frio e alem do mais já estava de noite, Sango não estava gostando muito disso, se em publico Miroku já era um grande hentai ela não queria descobrir como ele era quando estava a sós com uma mulher e no caso a mulher era ela, suspirou afastando essas ideias de sua mente e ao mesmo tempo tentando evitar os arrepios, estava realmente frio ali e ela usava somente uma regata e uma bermuda, Miroku permaneceu calado apenas examinando-a o que a deixava mais nervosa, respirou profundamente parecendo procurar coragem para fala alguma coisa.

-Fala logo o que você quer Miroku. --- Sango perdeu realmente a paciência por causa do silêncio do outro, fazendo com que o outro se assustasse com a explosão repentina da moça.

-Eu queria muito que você me desculpasse. --- Miroku abaixou a cabeça, enquanto Sango observava o outro com uma certa duvida, era dificil acreditar, porque mesmo quando ela o ignorava ele passava a mão nela e mesmo com os tapas ele nunca desistia, examinou-o mais um pouco. - Eu sei Sango que não tenho me comportado muito bem com você e com muitas outras garotas, mais eu quero me redimir com você. --- Miroku se aproximou mais Sango recuou a mesma distância fazendo com que Miroku abaixasse novamente a cabeça.

-Eu não vou dizer que confio em você de uma hora para outra. --- Sango suspirou fazendo uma pequena pausa. - Mais eu posso tentar. --- finalizou vendo que o humano a encarou com um pequeno sorriso e antes que ela pudesse reagir Miroku a abraçou e por incrivel que pareça as mãos deles permaneceram em sua cintura, pelo menos por mais tempo que o normal, logo as mãos dele foram descendo, Sango já estava pronta para bater nele quando suas mãos pararam e sentiu ele respirar profundamente _talvez ele tenha jeito_ Sango pensou enquanto afastava-se dele lentamente. - Bom já que você falou o que queria eu posso voltar pro meu quarto? --- Miroku a olhou e sorriu levemente concordando enquanto começavam a andar de volta na direção do dormitorios.

**0O0O0O0**

Sango se despedio de Miroku e entrou no quarto encontrando Kagome mais seria que o normal, sinal de que algo grave ocorrera, sentou-se ao lado da irmã e a abraçou silênciosamente, Kagome suspirou se aconchegando mais a irmã.

-Não acha que já esta na hora de deixar esse visu? --- Sango perguntou apos um tempo, Kagome simplesmente concordou. - Ótimo. Sabe o que isso significa? --- Kagome a olhou sorrindo.

-Compras? --- perguntou duvidosa, Sango sorriu, acho que elas precisavam dar uma volta, nem era questão de fazer compras, era simplesmente sair da escola, era fim de semana e não tinham mais nada para fazer, Kagome pegou o celular e Sango fez o mesmo, uma ligou para Rin e outra ligou para Ayame.

**0O0O0O0**

Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto e deu de cara com um hanyou mau humorado.

-O que você fez? --- o youkai perguntou desinteressando, afinal era o jeito dele, não mostrava sentimento algum a não ser ironia ou cinismo e mesmo assim as garota se atiravam a seus pés, não que alguma delas já tenha lhe interessado e também não que ele nunca tenha ficando com nenhuma garota, mais nunca sentira a chamada magia.

-Não enche. ---respondeu com grosseria, o outro nem se importou muito, era comum quando o hanyou cometia algum erro e não queria admitir, como com certeza aquilo não era do seu interesse deu de ombros e foi para a suite tomar um banho.

**0O0O0O0**

-Então Yuri e Midoriko estão se separando? --- perguntou um homem com muito interesse, suspirando contente com a noticia.

-É o que parece. --- respondeu a mulher que estava ao seu lado, fazendo com que seu sorriso aumentasse.

-Ótimo.

**0O0O0O0**

-Que tal essa aqui? --- Sango perguntou mostrando uma roupa, as outras tres examinaram a peça.

-Bonita, mais precisa de uma outra coisa pra combinar. --- Ayame disse pegando uma outra peça e juntando as duas, todas examinaram o conjunto e todas elas concordaram que a mistura ficava bonita.

-Experimenta. --- Rin disse entregando as peças para Kagome que concordou indo pro provador.

-O que vocês acham de irmos ao salão de belza depois? --- pergutou Ayame animada para as outras duas, todas já tinham varias sacolas nas mão, de varias lojas diferente, já fazia umas três horas que elas estavam ali andando pelo shopping.

-Só se for depois de lanchar to morrendo de fome. --- Rin disse sorrindo, fazendo outras sorrinrem também e enfim Kagome saiu do provador.

**0O0O0O0**

-Olá meninas. --- apareceu um cara dando uma pinta, não na realidade ele era gay, estamos falando de Jakotsu o também conhecido cabelereiro dos famosos, Jakotsu tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos na mesma cor presos em um rabinho de cavalo, suas roupas eram coladas e ele tinha um rebolado quando caminhava que sempre fazia as meninas rirem. - A que devo a visita das minhas queridinhas aqui? Ainda mais nesse estado. --- perguntou examinando principalmente Kagome, que lhe sorriu e soltou os cabelos e tirou os oculos. - Melhor querida, mais a gente vai melhorar isso agora, venham. --- chamou as meninas enquanto puxava Kagome pelo pulso, amavam o salão do Jakotsu era discreto e ao mesmo tempo glamuroso, ele atendia famosos e desconhecidos e sempre fazia o melhor.

**0O0O0O0**

Mais um dia amanhecia e este parecia mais belo que os outro anteriores, mais isso só aos olhos de Kagome que olhava pela janela de seu dormitorio, eram umas 06h 30min mais não se importava seu sono já havia acabado e não tinha a minima vontade de voltar a dormir, em suas mãos tinha o seu caderno de capa azul e em sua folha em branco havia um lindo desenho da paisagem a sua frente e quem comparasse veria que estavam quase indenticos, Kagome com certeza era uma menina de muitos talentos e poucos sabiam disso, virando a pagina ela observou a partitura da música que estava criando, desde quando ela precisava de 4 meses para finalizar uma simples partitura, se fosse antigamente já teria feito umas três partituras com letras praticamente completas e enquanto nessa ela ainda nem começarara a letra dessa nova partitura.

-Eu não entendo. --- sussurrou para si mesma.

-Sabe maninha talvez se você parasse de forçar as coisas fluissem naturalmente. --- Kagome olhou para Ayame e lhe sorriu a youkai lhe retribuiu antes de sentar em sua cama.

-Talvez você tenha razão. --- Kagome suspirou.

-Só talvez? Meninas. --- Ayame fez questão de acordar as outras duas que ao ouvirem a voz da irmã levantaram rapidamente e desorientadas. - Vem Ká, vamos meninas. --- continuou ela pegando a mão de Kagome que deixou o caderno cair, Sango e Rin as seguirammesmo todas estando de pijamas e pararam somente em uma sala muito conhecida por ela.

-Ah! Ensaio agora? --- Rin fez um muchochu, ai vocês querem saber ensaiar o que? Acertou quem disse antes que elas era as Luxury Girls, mais a explicação de como esse grupo começou vem depois assim como o motivo de elas terem que escondere isso do pai.

-Faz quanto tempo que a gente não se diverte enquanto ensaia? --- Ayame perguntou e todas se olharam, não lembravam da ultima vez que se divertiram num ensaio. - Eu me lembro de quando a gente fazia isso por diversão e não por dever. --- todas as outras concordaram. - Então que tal uma coisa mais espontanea hoje? --- ela propos pedindo mentalmente para que as outras concordassem.

-EBA. --- elas disseram juntas.

**0O0O0O0**

Inuyasha não sabia o porque, mais simplesmente não conseguia dormir e ver o sol nascer só o deixara mais irritado, ainda mais ontem Yuri ligou avisando sobre um show em Londres e outro no Rio de Janeiro, simplesmente iam sair de um direto para outro.

**0O0O0O0**

Ayame ligou o som em uma altura mediana e foi para o centro da sala olhando para o espelho que se estendia por toda a sala, uma música das Luxury Girls começou, sua batida era forte e sensual e começava com um toque de piano, seu ritmo era o tango, normalmente haveria um dançarino para cada uma nos toques iniciais da música, mais como só tinha elas, Kagome foi na direção de Ayame e começaram encenar, a youkai assumiu o papel de homem já que Kagome era quem começaria a cantar, enquanto o piano tocava em um solo Ayame dançava sozinha, enquanto outros instrumentos começavam Kagome foi se aproximando fingindo desinteresse e começa a passar direto, mais a youkai lhe segurou e a puxou para dançar, o conjunto de passos eram precisos e velozes e logo Sango e Rin também dançavam, Ayame fez a encenação de ignora-la e Kagome se levantou começando a dublar enquanto as outras três dançavam.

_**It's not her fault that she's so irresistible**_

_**But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable**_

_**Every twenty seconds you repeat her name**_

_**But when it comes to me you don't care**_

_**If I'm alive or dead**_

O ritmo da música agora era bem mais agitado, ao mesmo tempo que tinha o ritmo do tango, Kagome conseguia acompanhar as meninas na dança, pois estava dublando ao inves de cantar realmente.

_**So objection I don't wanna be the exception**_

_**To get a bit of your attention**_

_**I love you for free and I'm not your mother**_

_**But you don't even bother**_

Ao fim desse trecho Kagome girou duas vezes juntando-se as outras ainda dançando, enquanto ao mesmo tempo Rin fazia os dois giros ficando a frente das outras.

_**Objection I'm tired of this triangle**_

_**Got dizzy dancing tango**_

_**I'm falling apart in your hands again**_

_**No way I've got to get away**_

_**Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal**_

_**That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible**_

_**But you gotta know small things also count**_

_**You better put your feet on the ground**_

_**And see what it's about**_

Nesse instante Rin fez o mesmo que Kagome havia feito anteriormente, enquanto Sango fazia o mesmo que ela tinha feito.

_**Objection I don't wanna be the exception**_

_**To get a bit of your attention**_

_**I love you for free and I'm not your mother**_

_**But you don't even bother**_

O ritmo da música fazia com que elas fizessem passos da dança do ventre tornando as coisas mais sensuais.

_**Objection the angles of this triangle**_

_**Got dizzy dancing tango**_

_**I'm falling apart in your hands again**_

_**No way I've got to get away**_

Agora foi a vez de Ayame ficar a frente das outras.

_**I wish there was a chance for you and me**_

_**I wish you couldn't find a place to be**_

_**Away from here**_

_**This is pathetic and sardonic**_

_**It's sadistic and psychotic**_

_**Tango is not for three**_

_**Was never meant to be**_

_**But you can try it**_

_**Rehearse it**_

_**Or train like a horse**_

_**But don't count on me**_

_**Don't you count on me boy**_

Ayame voltou a seu lugar e Kagome manteve-se no mesmo lugar voltando a cantar e continuou a dançar junto as outras.

_**Objection I don't wanna be the exception**_

_**To get a bit of your attention**_

_**I love you for free and I'm not your mother**_

_**But you don't even bother**_

Agora mais uma vez Rin começou a cantar

_**Objection I'm tired of this triangle**_

_**Got dizzy dancing tango**_

_**I'm falling apart in your hands again**_

_**No way I've got to get away**_

_**Get away, get away, hey hey hey get away**_

E para Finalizar Sango

_**I'm falling apart in your hands again**_

_**get awayhe hey**_

_**I'm falling apart in your hands again**_

_**no way I've got to get away**_

Terminaram em uma pose e depois começaram a rir, pois dessa vez tinha sido algo mais espontaneo e divertido diferente de quando era obrigada a ensaiar horas e horas a mesma coisa, pararam de rir rapidamente apos ouvirem aplausos e todas olharam assustadas para a porta.

-Olha se não tivesse visto nunca suspeitaria...

**0O0O0O0**

**Pitty Souza:**___Olá, demorei de novo né? mais meu word ta de birra e estou tendo que usar o wordpad, então já me desculpo pelos erros não corrigidos, ou ano que vem eu também espero passar no vestibular, vc ta fazendo vestibular pra que? O meu é pra Pedagogia, bom espero que o tamanho do cap compense meu atraso, ate a proxima ja ne._

**Letícia:**___Oi, é o povo é doido mesmo, na minha casa é facil encontra uma faca no banheiro rsrsrsrs estranho né? Mais fazer o que, bom a Ka ta mudando o visu nesse cap, só que quem viu foi suas irmãs e também num descrevi ela ainda, bom o Miroku é tarado mesmo mais ele se redimiu, bom por hoje é só, então até a proxima._

**Agome chan: **_Pois é né ele apanhou por reflexo dela, pode deixar que eu cuido dele sabe a gente ta mais proximo fica mais facil, fica calma moça ela num vai se da bem e acredite eu posso dizer isso, porque eu decido o destino dela hauahusauhuahuahuhauhauha rum desculpa não pude evitar rsrsrsrsrs é o namoro deles caminhou pra tras dessa vez e o inu apanhou de novo, fazer o que né dessa vez ele mereceu, bom acho que é só te mais._

**Lory Higurashi: **_Pois é o beijo foi roubado, mais ela retribuiu com muito gosto, mais como nem tudo é só sonho né tem que rolar uma briguinha, bom a Kikyou nem ta aparecendo muito nessa fic, não to achando muito espaço para colocar ela, mais por enquanto deixa assim, ninguém ta sentindo falta mesmo rsrsrsrs, te a proxima._


	6. Eu sei que você gosta de mim

Olá eu voltei e quero começar me desculpado eu tive um caso de falta de inspiração e por isso demorei bastante para terminar esse cap, espero não demorar mais com os outros

BOA LEITURA

**0O0O0O0**

-Olha se não tivesse visto nunca suspeitaria...

Aparentemente nenhuma delas tinha palavras, quem imaginaria que era tão fácil descobrir o segredo delas, bastava ser curioso, ou então ter uma audição sensível, todas observaram quando o youkai riu levemente.

-Ninguém tem nada a dizer contra as minhas especulações? --- ele perguntou entrando completamente na sala e fechando a porta. – A julgar pela maneira de dançar e cantar vocês são as Luxury Girls. --- terminou a dedução e as garotas pareciam mudas. – Vão continuar sem falar nada? --- perguntou após esta em frente a elas.

-Como você veio parar aqui? --- Kagome perguntou o youkai a examinou dos pés a cabeça.

-Eu estava dando uma volta, mais não me lembro de você ter me mostrado essa parte da escola. --- Sesshoumaru não demonstrou muita surpresa, com relação a sua mudança de visual.

-A gente tinha um motivo pra isso. --- Rin falou cruzando os braços emburrada, era claro que ele ia acabar espalhando o que ele acabara de ver, logo elas não teriam mais paz, um dos motivos da dupla identidade era pela paz que tinham de poder sair pelas ruas sem serem reconhecidas e agora outra pessoa sem ser de sua família sabia do grande segredo.

-Você não vai falar pra ninguém, não é Sesshoumaru? --- Kagome perguntou parecendo bem calma, todas observaram Sesshoumaru esperando uma resposta.

-Pode ser. --- e antes que qualquer uma dissesse alguma coisa Sesshoumaru saiu da sala.

**0O0O0O0**

Kagome acordou no dia seguinte mais bem disposta, tomou um banho e vestiu o uniforme novo que haviam comprado no tamanho que todas as meninas costumavam usar, suspirou ao sair do banheiro e ver que todas as outras ainda permaneciam dormindo.

-Meninas hora de acordar. --- disse calmamente terminando de ajeitar o material para mais um dia escolar, nenhuma delas se mexeu fazendo Kagome estreitar os olhos, tudo bem que elas se "divertiram" até tarde ontem depois de terem trancado a sala, mais estava na hora de acordar. – FOGO. --- gritou vendo as três caírem da cama e começarem a olhar para os lados a procura do incêndio, mais o que viram foi uma Kagome completamente arrumada rindo delas, mais simplesmente se levantaram e foram se arrumar se não se atrasariam.

**0O0O0O0**

Inuyasha olhou o sol acabar de nascer e saiu desanimadamente do quarto sendo acompanhado pelo irmão que o olhou de lado.

-Acho que você vai ter uma pequena surpresa hoje. --- ele disse antes de acabar de passar pelo outro que parou por algum tempo tentando entender o que o irmão queria dizer com aquilo, mais balançou a cabeça e conseguiu indo na direção da sala de aula.

**0O0O0O0**

Inuyasha entrou na sala e sentiu o cheiro de Kagome mais não tinha coragem de encará-la após o que tinha feito, andou de cabeça baixa ate sua cadeira e se sentou.

-O que houve? --- ele pode ouvir Rin perguntar para Kagome, mais ela não respondeu nada, simplesmente suspirou querendo prestar atenção na aula.

**0O0O0O0**

Na hora do intervalo Inuyasha não viu Kagome e achou melhor não procura-la também, talvez deixar as coisas esfriarem um pouco.

-Estou vendo que você e a sua namoradinha estão brigados. --- Kikyou disse não escondendo o seu sorriso de felicidade.

-Mesmo que eu acabe meu relacionamento com a Kagome não vou ficar com você. --- disse com desdém.

-A mudança de visual da sua namorada esta te prendendo? --- Kikyou perguntou e Inuyasha enrugou a testa não entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

-Como assim? --- não pode deixar de perguntar.

-Ah por isso que ela esta meio irritadinha, você não reparou uma mudança tão drástica, sabe ela ate que ta bonitinha. --- disse antes de ver o hanyou sair dali rapidamente deixando-a irritada.

**0O0O0O0**

Kagome foi para a sala de musica na hora do intervalo, pois sabia que o professor do próximo horário não havia vindo dar aula hoje, sentou-se na frente do piano e começou a tocar o ritmo que tinha acabado de escrever, viu que o ritmo estava bom agora era parti para a letra.

-Por onde quer que eu vá... --- ela começou baixinho e repetiu mais algumas vezes essa mesma parte junto com o ritmo e viu que estava dando certo. -... Eu vou te levar. --- ela juntou as duas pequenas frases. – Não me parece bom. --- suspirou. – Por onde quer que eu vá vou te levar... Espera agora deu certo, vamos em frente agora. --- disse escrevendo o que vinha em sua cabeça junto ao ritmo, pouco tempo depois suspirou olhando para as frases espalhadas pelo caderno, mais seu corpo ficou tenso ao sentir uma presença bem familiar, mais fora tarde, pois pessoa já se encontrava encostada na porta.

-Então você é assim? --- ouviu o hanyou dizer, Kagome calmamente se levantou, Inuyasha começou a examiná-la, o uniforme mais curto e justo mostrando suas curvas e estas eram bem generosas ao seu ponto de vista, mais o que lhe chamou a atenção foram seus olhos azuis, mais não eram nada comuns aparentemente eles tinhas vários tons de azuis entre claros e escuros, seu cabelo estava preso e a curiosidade dele.

-Aparentemente sim. --- Kagome disse meio incomodada com o olhar do hanyou sobre si, Inuyasha não disse mais nada, queria muito saber como eram seus cabelos e quando estava próximo a ela tirou a caneta que prendiam eles vendo-os cair um pouco abaixo da cintura, uma mistura entre liso e ondulado que entravam em contraste com sua pele branca que no momento se encontrava em um tom rosado, também tinha reflexos azuis.

-Porque esconder que é bonita? --- ele perguntou após satisfazer sua curiosidade, Kagome riu levemente pelo elogio e se afastou voltando a sentar-se na cadeira de costas para o piano.

-Porque queria que as pessoas se aproximassem de mim pelo que realmente sou e não pelo que eu aparento ser. --- disse suspirando, Inuyasha sorriu e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Sei bem o que quer dizer com isso. --- Kagome começou a prestar mais atenção após ouvir essa frase do hanyou. – Você não tem idéia de como é ficar o tempo todo fugindo dos fãs. --- disse antes de um suspiro cansado, Kagome sorriu _você nem imagina mais eu sei como é isso_ balançou a cabeça negativamente achando melhor manter esse segredo sobre a banda. – O que foi? --- perguntou ao vê-la agir daquela maneira.

-Nada, eu só tava imaginando como seria lidar com algo assim. --- mentiu tentando ser o mais convincente possível, Inuyasha pareceu desconfiar por algum tempo, mais desistiu.

-O que você estava fazendo? --- perguntou lembrando que ela estava na sala de musicas.

-Nada. --- disse ficando meio nervosa.

-Sei. --- disse desconfiado se virando e vendo as partituras e um outro caderno com algumas frases. – Você completou o ritmo? --- perguntou surpreso, vendo-a apenas concordar. – Toca pra mim. --- pediu e Kagome ficou meio tensa com a idéia, mais relaxou achando melhor mostra como tinha ficado, afinal ele havia ajudado ela, virou de frente para o piano e começou a tocar sem olhar para a partitura já que havia tocado aquela musica varias vezes hoje e tinha decorado.

**0O0O0O0**

-Olá Kouga. --- Ayame disse ao chegar perto do outro youkai, este a olhou e sorriu levemente. – Posso saber por que me chamou aqui? --- disse olhando-o nos olhos e fazendo com que ele ficasse mais nervoso ainda, este suspirou tentando tomar coragem.

-Eu gosto de uma pessoa dessa escola. --- ele pode notar que ela ficou desanimada o que de certa forma alegrou-o.

-E quem é essa pessoa? --- Ayame perguntou bastante curiosa e receosa com relação à resposta.

-KOUGA!!!! --- Kanna gritou antes de pula no youkai em um abraço forte que o sufocou, já que ela o abraçava pelo pescoço. – Eu estou atrapalhando algo? --- perguntou ainda pendurada no pescoço do outro.

-Não, eu já estava saindo. --- Ayame disse antes de se retirar do local.

**0O0O0O0**

Rin andava distraidamente pelos corredores da grande escola, estava pensando em varias coisas diferentes e estava aproveitando um pouco para ficar sozinha já que todos estavam em sala de aula e sua turma estava espalha em outras salas e em seus dormitórios, conhecia bem aqueles corredores e no momento certo virou o corredor só não contava que no mesmo momento alguém estivasse andando no outro corredor causando uma batida.

-Desculpe. --- Rin sussurrou meio envergonhada, afinal o erro havia sido seu, não sabia em quem havia batido, pois sua cabeça estava abaixada afinal queria esconder seu rosto que no momento estava vermelho.

-Tudo bem. --- ela reconheceu imediatamente a voz e levantou a cabeça encarando-o diretamente nos olhos dourados, que para ela não eram mais frios. – Você gostaria de tomar um café comigo? --- ele perguntou de repente e ela ficou mais vermelha e concordou levemente sem conseguir pronunciar nenhuma palavra diante do youkai que para sua maior surpresa pegou sua mão e a conduziu.

**0O0O0O0**

-Acho que essa rima ficaria legal. --- Inuyasha disse escrevendo mais uns versos no caderno, Kagome tocou no piano e Inuyasha cantou mostrando como ficaria a humana confirmou mostrando que havia lhe agradado, já fazia algum tempo que eles estavam ali e a letra já estava quase toda completa.

-Perfeito. --- Kagome sussurrou para si, mais era obvio que Inuyasha tinha ouvido o que o fez sorrir, não gostava de brigar com Kagome era única pessoa que o fazia se sentir normal e a vontade. – Esta ficando muito bom Inuyasha. --- Kagome o despertou de seus devaneios e ao olhá-la viu o seu belo sorriso, aquele que ele queria que fosse só para ele, mentiria se dissesse que pelo menos não sentia uma forte atração por ela.

-Que tal começar-mos a dividir as partes? --- ele perguntou vendo que a musica já estava quase completa, mais pela cara da Kagome ela não havia entendido. – Dividir as partes que eu vou cantar e as que você vai cantar. --- Kagome arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

-Não, eu não canto. --- Inuyasha percebeu seu nervosismo quanto a isso, mais realmente não entendeu o motivo de tal reação.

-Você escreve musicas, mais não canta? --- perguntou desacreditando no que acabara de ouvir, Kagome concordou rapidamente. – Duvido. --- ele disse e Kagome suspirou esperando que ele não pedisse que ela provasse. – Então que tal você me prova o que esta me dizendo? --- Kagome se bateu mentalmente por isso.

-Você não vai gostar de ouvir minha voz. --- ela tentou novamente e Inuyasha ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

-Deixa que eu decida isso. --- ele respondeu e começou a dividir as estrofes, Kagome suspirou derrotada e ao mesmo tempo tentava bolar um jeito de enganá-lo.

Quando ele terminou as marcações Kagome sentiu um nó na garganta e isso lhe deu uma idéia que a fez sorrir levemente, o hanyou começou a tocar e em seguida começou a cantar, Kagome não podia negar que ele tinha uma bela voz, pela marcação agora era sua vez de cantar, suspirou e começou Inuyasha recolheu suas orelhas se surpreendendo com a voz desafinada da garota o que o fez para de tocar o piano repentinamente e notando isso Kagome parou de cantar.

-Eu disse. --- Kagome disse e Inuyasha sorriu concordando, fazendo com que a garota lhe desse um leve tapa no braço.

-O que? Eu só concordei. --- comentou fazendo Kagome sorrir antes de encostar a cabeça no seu ombro, Inuyasha se surpreendeu com o ato mais isso lhe agradou. – Você quer que eu cante tudo pra ver como estamos indo? --- perguntou a sentindo concordar com a cabeça ainda em seu ombro, sorriu e começou a tocar e cantar.

**0O0O0O0**

-Então Sesshoumaru, porque me trouxe aqui? --- Rin perguntou antes de dar mais um gole em seu café, Sesshoumaru não disse nada e eles ficaram em silencio por um tempo e Rin achou que ele não fosse responder.

-Queria companhia para o café. --- ele respondeu simplesmente, mais isso só aumentou as curiosidades e duvidas dela, nunca havia dito para ninguém mais ela gostava do youkai.

-Mais porque eu? --- ela perguntou sabendo que ele tinha varias admiradoras.

-Porque você não é uma de minhas admiradoras fanáticas e porque eu sei que você gosta de mim. --- ele disse simplesmente e Rin pode sentir seu coração chegar ate a boca, fazendo-a respira com mais dificuldade.

**0O0O0O0**

-O que houve Ayame? --- Sango perguntou para a irmã que estava olhando distraidamente pela janela.

-Nada. ---- respondeu simplesmente, Sango olhou para a irmã e se aproximou dela.

-Sei mais que tal dizer a verdade agora? --- Ayame a olhou sabendo que não adiantaria esconder nada da irmã e começou a conversa sobre o que estava sentindo.

**0O0O0O0**

-Atrapalho algo? --- Miroku entrou na sala e encontrou Kagome e Inuyasha.

-Não. --- Inuyasha respondeu tranquilamente e Miroku terminou de entrar na sala olhando para todos os lados.

-Se esta procurando minha irmã ela não esta aqui. --- Kagome disse e Miroku a encarou parecendo envergonhado.

-Na verdade eu queria conversa com você. ---- Inuyasha o encarou com um pouco de raiva, afinal Miroku era um tarado e o que ele poderia querer com ela?

**0O0O0O0**

-Esta na hora de colocar meu plano em ação. --- o homem sussurrou olhando para a mulher que andava pelas ruas, cercada de repórteres e fãs.

**0O0O0O0**

daniela: Olá, obrigada e que bom que vc esta gostando da história, sim os casais são esses mesmos, desculpa pela demora espero poder posta rapidamente os proximos ate mais bjsss

carolshuxa: Bom demorei bastante para postar esse cap e espero que tenha agradado, realmente foi o sesshy que descobriu sobre elas, agradeço e espero que continue gostando.

krol-chan: bom vc naum disse quem esperava que descobrisse sobre as meninas e espero que não tenha errado rsrsrsrsrsr espero que tenha gostado desse cap kissus te mais

Annie-chan: Atentendo aos seus pedidos e os outros estou postando mais um cap espero que esteja bom, bjss te mais.

Letícia: Bem foi um dos meninos e nesse cap o Inuyasha não apanhou rsrsrsrs, espero que tenha gostado do novo visu da kagome bjsss

Agome-chan: Bem realmente chutando desse jeito não tem como errar, bem foi o Sesshy e vc naum pode cuidar do Inuyasha a Kagome já faz isso e ele tbm ta trabalhando muito naum pode se distrair rsrsrsrs bem aqui esta mais um cap, a gente se fala pelo msn, ou pelos bunekinhos do orkut, ou então os comentarios nas fotos rsrsrsrs ah ou então por aqui mesmo bjsss te a proxima.

Do-inuyasha: Bom a primeira pegunta foi respondida era o Sesshy na porta, mais com relação ele e Kagome ainda não tem nada esclarecido ainda bjsss ja ne

bom galerinha fim de mais um cap e novamente quero me desculpar pela demora

bjssss

e

ate a proxima


	7. Aceitando um desafio

Hi

olha eu aqui de novo, novamente me desculpando pela demora, mais com meu pedido de desculpas também começo a postar uma nova fic hoje

espero que gostem dela e desse cap

BOA LEITURA

**0O0O0O0**

-Como assim gosto de você? --- Rin perguntou ainda vermelha, não sabia ao certo desde quando ele pensava isso, mais se ele tava jogando verde ela não queria cair na armadilha do youkai.

-Você pode nunca ter dado sinais disso e eu to jogando verde e esperava que você caísse. --- ele lhe revelou e Rin enrugou a testa mostrando um pouco de irritação por ele praticamente chama-la de burra.

-Por que esse joguinho? --- Rin perguntou se levantando achando melhor sair logo dali antes de fazer alguma loucura.

-Sinceramente? --- Rin afirmou levemente com a cabeça. – Eu gosto de você Rin e gosto mais do que uma simples amiga. --- ele lhe revelou e Rin sentiu o chão sumir.

-Pensei que você gostasse da minha irmã. --- Rin disse se referindo ao relacionamento de proximidade entre ele e Kagome, Sesshoumaru a olhou e se levantou com um pequeno sorriso.

-Tenho Kagome como uma amiga, eu acho que ela além do resto da banda foi à única que não teve medo de se aproximar, não teve medo de mim. --- ele lhe revelou e a humana teve que segurar o impulso de pular nos braços do youkai. – Agora será que você poderia voltar a se sentar e me fazer companhia? --- ele perguntou quando ela não fez nenhum movimento, Rin suspirou e voltou a se sentar ela não imaginava que o youkai fosse sentir algo por ela e ainda mais que falaria tão abertamente sobre isso e ela não falara nada do que sentia por ele e achou melhor espera até a hora que eles saíssem dali já que Sesshoumaru Taisho chamava muita atenção e Rin se pegou pensando, como seria namorar alguém famoso? Sua face esquentou com esse pensamento e mais uma vez no dia ela abaixou a cabeça prestando atenção no café a sua frente.

**0O0O0O0**

-Então Miroku, o que você quer comigo? --- Kagome perguntou depois de finalmente conseguir expulsar o hanyou da sala.

-Eu queria muito te pedir um favor. --- Miroku começou meu sem graça para a surpresa de Kagome que suspirou esperando que ele continuasse a falar e como ele demorou Kagome sentou-se no mesmo local que estava antes. – Eu não sei se você reparou mais eu tenho tentado me aproximar da sua irmã, mais do que como um simples amigo mais ela não me leva a serio. --- ele continuou cabisbaixo, Kagome o examinou esperando ver se ele estava sendo sincero.

-Quer uma dica? --- Kagome perguntou vendo ele somente concorda. - Como você quer que ela te leve a sério? Se nem mesmo você se leva a sério. --- Miroku olhou meio assustado para ela por causa da abordagem direta e por isso não teve nenhuma resposta. – Sango não é o tipo de garota que aceita brincadeiras intimas de pessoas que não são da família, diria que ela é a mais violenta de nos quatro. – Kagome suspirou lembrando de algumas situações constrangedoras que a irmã já passara por causa de seu temperamento. – Lembro de quando um garoto foi muito insistente com ela a um ponto insuportável e ela quebrou o nariz dele. --- Miroku mais uma vez assustou-se, não esperava que Sango chegasse a esse ponto, tudo bem que ela vivia batendo nele mais sempre eram tapas.

-Esta dizendo que devo desisti dela? --- Miroku perguntou após algum tempo pensando.

-Não Miroku, estou querendo que você pense, será que ela é realmente o que eu quero? Não quero que conquiste minha irmã só por conquistar e é isso que eu quero saber de você Miroku, você realmente ama minha irmã? --- ela terminou de forma séria, não queria que a irmã sofresse, não novamente.

-Eu não estaria aqui se não amasse sua irmã. --- Miroku disse por fim com a voz arrastada e triste.

-Então é melhor começar a parar com essa história de mão amaldiçoada, porque ninguém que ficar com um tarado por todas as mulheres. --- Miroku olhou para a maneira que Kagome havia especificado a segunda frase. – Você me entendeu? --- ela perguntou quando ele se manteve quieto.

-Vocês mulheres são tão estranhas. --- ele comentou sorrindo. – Gostam quando o homem olha pra você e diz que só é tarado com você. --- ele finalizou mostrando que havia entendido tudo direitinho, levantou-se e deu um beijo na bochecha de Kagome. – Você é perfeita para o Inuyasha. --- comentou antes de fechar a porta e deixar uma Kagome corada para trás.

**0O0O0O0**

-KAGOME VAI COMEÇAR O SHOW DOS MENINOS. --- Ayame disse em frente à TV junto com ela estavam Sango e Rin, Kagome saiu sem pressa do banheiro se sentou em sua cama.

-Após o show teremos uma coletiva com esse grupo que é o maior sucesso entre as meninas. --- o repórter disse e em seguida a câmera deu uma volta pelo estádio mostrando a galera gritando.

Depois de quase 4 horas de show a TV começava a mostrar a coletiva com o grupo S. I. M. K.

-Então meninos, o que vocês acham das Luxury Girls? --- um dos repórteres perguntou chamando a atenção das meninas para a entrevista.

-Bem elas não são somente corpos bonitos. --- Miroku comentou com humor fazendo todos no local rir.

-E o que você tem a falar sobre essa competição entre os dois grupos? --- outro perguntou querendo botar lenha na fogueira.

-Nos nem nos conhecemos, como pode haver competição? --- dessa vez foi Kouga quem respondeu, enquanto isso as meninas estavam achando a conversa cada vez mais interessante.

-Bem nossas fontes dizem que no fim somente um dos dois grupos permanecera. --- continuaram alfinetando.

-Acho que é melhor verificar suas fontes, nem temos o mesmo empresário. --- Inuyasha falou achando aquele assunto muito chato.

-Algumas pessoas dizem que elas são melhores que vocês. --- aquela foi à gota da água para eles.

-Então que tal nos tirarmos essa duvida? --- Sesshoumaru começou e olhou diretamente para uma das câmeras. – Eu proponho um desafio, será que elas vão aceitar? --- o youkai provocou e novamente todos na sala sorriram. – No estádio de Tókio dia 8 de fevereiro. --- ele finalizou se levantando e saindo do local, eles estavam no mês de Agosto e por isso teriam algum tempo antes da "competição".

-O QUE? --- Rin gritou ao fim daquilo, não acreditava que mesmo ele sabendo quem elas eram ele ainda tinha desafiado elas a comparecer para enfrentá-los.

**0O0O0O0**

-SESSHOUMARU. --- toda a escola pode ouvir o grito de Rin e logo ela encontrou Sesshoumaru no jardim da escola que estava praticamente vazio.

- O que houve Rin? Pude ouvir seu grito daqui. --- ele perguntou assim que notou a presença dela.

-Porque você fez aquilo? --- ela perguntou quando estava de frente para ele.

-Eu não revelei vocês, só às desafiei. --- o youkai pode ouvir a humana rosnar e notou que ela avançou para lhe bater e sem nenhuma dificuldade segurou-a pelos pulsos e antes que ela fizesse mais alguma coisa ele a beijou.

**0O0O0O0**

Inuyasha estava dando uma volta pela escola e algo lhe chamou a atenção na academia, Kagome estava lá e ele ficou impressionado com a flexibilidade dela, pois a humana fazia uma abertura perfeita, ela usava um short de lycra e um top e se seus cabelos estavam presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, seu corpo suado mostrava que ela já estava ali a um bom tempo, ela se levantou e fez uma ponte e logo voltando a ficar em pé, nossa ela era realmente linda, Kagome pareceu notar sua presença e o encarou sorriu levemente começando a ir à direção da porta e ele fez o mesmo, parecia que eles estavam se atraindo de algum modo, aparentemente o namoro mentiroso estava começando a se tornar verdadeiro.

-Você não perdeu a mania de me vigiar. --- Kagome falou assim que eles ficaram frente a frente, Inuyasha riu de lado.

-E você não para de me surpreender. --- retrucou fazendo Kagome dar uma leve gargalhada, engraçado que o falso namoro havia feito eles se conhecerem mais rapidamente, apesar de que aparentemente só agora eles estavam se interessando em conhecer melhor um ao outro.

-Então o que você queria falar comigo? --- Kagome perguntou parecendo voltar a "realidade".

-O que Miroku queria com você? --- Inuyasha perguntou um pouco enciumado, por não saber o que o outro queria com ela e que provavelmente eles haviam passado bastante tempo conversando.

-Você sabia que o Miroku ama a Sango? --- ela perguntou meio constrangida por ver claramente a demonstração de ciúmes do Inuyasha.

-Ama? --- perguntou surpreso com a informação, já que Miroku não fazia o tipo que se apaixona, espera! Ele já havia pensado nisso antes e com uma pessoa diferente.

-Acho que você não sabia, ele veio pedir ajuda para conquistá-la. --- falou calmamente notando que após essa informação o hanyou pareceu relaxar.

-E você é boa em ajudar os outros a conquistar? --- perguntou se aproximando mais, Kagome riu com a pergunta e deu um pequeno passo para trás fazendo a distancia continuar razoável.

-Quem melhor para ajudá-lo a conquistar Sango? Afinal sou a irmã dela, não preciso ser especialista em conquista para ajudá-lo. --- falou calmamente, pelos menos tentando parecer calma diante do hanyou, ela não tinha mais aquela resistência contra ele.

-Verdade. --- ele comentou dando um passo maior à frente, ele não sabia por que mais queria acabar com aquela distancia entre eles e o mais estranho era que ele não conseguia parar de olhar para os lábios dela.

-Inuyasha? --- ela chamou em duvida, alem de estar bem sem graça com o olhar dele sobre ela, não que ela fosse ingênua e não soubesse o que ele iria fazer mais isso era que a deixava nervosa, assustou-se um pouco ao sentir as mãos de Inuyasha enlaçar sua cintura, ela estava tão distraída com seus pensamentos quem nem notara que ele já estava bem a sua frente e já havia enlaçado sua cintura.

-Você parece um pouco nervosa. --- ele sussurrou próximo à sua face, ele estava seduzindo ela, ele podia sentir a respiração dela ficar mais rápida e forte como se o fôlego lhe faltasse.

-Ah! Estou atrapalhando? --- Kagome respirou meio que aliviada ao ouvir a voz de Ayame na porta e ao mesmo tempo se sentiu um pouco frustrada.

-Depois a gente se fala. --- Inuyasha disse lhe dando um selinho antes de ir embora deixando Ayame e Kagome sozinhas, esta colocou a mão no coração suspirando em alivio e viu Ayame sorrir de lado.

-O que esta havendo por aqui? --- perguntou olhando para a irmã que ainda respirava como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

-Não tenho a mínima idéia. --- Ayame riu novamente, Kagome sempre fazia qualquer um rir com o seu jeito de menina ingênua e ao mesmo tempo danada, mais logo seu sorriso desapareceu e a irmã logo notou isso esperando que ela começasse a se abri.

-Maninha eu to apaixonada. --- Ayame começou indo se sentar em um banco que havia ali sendo acompanhada pela irmã.

-Isso não me parece novidade. --- não que Ayame se apaixonasse fácil, mais Kagome já tinha notado que a irmã estava agindo de forma estranha nos últimos tempos, Ayame suspirou sabendo que estava sendo bem obvia.

-Eu sei, mais sinto que não sou correspondida. --- continuou meio cabisbaixa.

-Como pode ter certeza disso? Já falou com o sortudo? --- Ayame riu da maneira que a irmão se referiu ao menino que ela estava interessada.

-Káh, ele estava conversando comigo e de repente uma guria pulou nele com a maior intimidade, acho que eles estão juntos.

-Como pode ter certeza disso Aya, quem sabe ela não é só uma garota atirada, estilo Kikyou. --- dessa vez Ayame não pode evitar gargalhar, pois sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes na voz da irmã.

-Talvez você esteja certa, ah! Toma cuidado com Kikyou e aprenda a confiar no Inuyasha ele é bem legal. --- Kagome riu junto Ayame e a abraçou, era legal o relacionamento delas, uma vinha pedir ajuda e acabava ajudando a outra também.

-Ah! Maninha, não sei o que esta havendo comigo quando fico perto dele. --- Kagome falou fazendo um bico que novamente fez Kagome rir.

-Talvez isso seja amor. --- Ayame disse começando a ir embora.

-O que? --- Kagome falou ao assimilar o que a irmã havia dito mais esta já havia deixado ela sozinha, suspirou achando melhor ficar ali mais um tempinho pensando.

**0O0O0O0**

-Por que fez isso? --- Rin perguntou após o beijo afastando-se um pouco do youkai.

-Pensei que já tivéssemos esclarecido isso Rin. --- Sesshoumaru falou ainda olhando-a.

-Eu também gosto de você Sesshoumaru. --- ela falou meio envergonhada fazendo o youkai rir levemente o que era uma coisa bem surpreendente, já que o youkai era bem frio.

-Então estamos resolvidos. --- Sesshoumaru falou voltando a beijá-la.

**0O0O0O0**

-Oi Sango. --- Miroku falou ao encontrar a mulher encostada na varanda aparentemente pensativa.

-O que quer seu hentai? --- perguntou arrogante.

-Queria saber se você pensou no que eu tinha falado. --- falou ficando ao lado dela, Sango o olhou achando o jeito dele estranho, parecia desanimado e ate mesmo... triste?

-Pensei. --- falou voltando a olhar para a paisagem que havia na sua frente.

-E? --- de repente Miroku se sentiu agitado, nunca se viu apaixonado por uma mulher antes e agora se sentia um bobo perto de Sango.

-Você gosta de mim? --- Sango perguntou meio duvidosa se devia ou não acreditar em Miroku, no pouco tempo que eles conviviam ele se mostrara um completo pervertido, mais agora ele parecia o cara inseguro e tímido que tinha medo de se aproximar das mulheres.

-Se eu disser que te amo, vai ser o suficiente? --- Miroku perguntou aproximando-se dela, parecia uma cena de filme romântico, eles em uma varanda e ao fundo um belo pôr-do-sol, Sango sentiu-se mole com esse pensamento.

-Se for verdade será o suficiente. --- Sango falou não se movendo para afastá-lo o que fez Miroku muito feliz.

-E como eu provo que é verdade? --- perguntou aproximando-se mais.

-Não sei. --- Sango mentiu com relação a esse fato, na verdade sabia sim, mais queria que ele provasse da maneira dele e quando ela voltou a si pode sentir a respiração dele bater em sua face. – Miroku? --- sussurrou antes de sentir os lábios quentes dele junto aos seus em um beijo lento, Sango surpreendeu-se com o beijo calmo.

**0O0O0O0**

-O que você tem Sango? --- Kagome perguntou vendo a irmã um pouco "fora de orbita".

-Eu tive uma pequena conversa com Miroku. --- Kagome sorriu levemente feliz pela irmã. – E como esta sua situação com Inuyasha? --- perguntou mudando completamente de assunto.

-Que situação? Eu e o Inuyasha não temos nada, esqueceu? --- Kagome falou sentando-se e suspirando.

-Serio? Não é o que parece. --- Sango disse se aproximando da irmã.

-Ta bom, na verdade eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que acontece entre mim e o Inuyasha, só sei que não é uma coisa comum para mim. --- Sango concordou com a irmã, ela sabia o que a irmã sentia, mais iria a deixar desvendar seus sentimentos sozinha.

-Garanto que você vai consegui desvendar isso maninha, mais agora temos que ensaiar para o próximo show e aproveitar e treinar para a "competição" com os meninos. --- Kagome concordou se levantado e acompanhando a outra.

**0O0O0O0**

6 MESES DEPOIS

O mês de Fevereiro havia chegado e no final de semana seria a tão esperada "competição" entre as bandas, podia-se dizer que as meninas tinham uma vantagem, já que elas sabiam quem eram os meninos, enquanto do outro lado só Sesshoumaru sabia quem eram elas realmente.

-Meninas, esta na hora de acordarmos. --- Kagome chamou as irmãs, estas levantaram vagarosamente, ainda com sono, não sabia como a irmã acordava com tanta disposição.

-Qual é o seu segredo? --- Rin perguntou querendo voltar a dormir.

-Não tenho segredo nenhum. --- Kagome disse jogando uma toalha para a irmã que finalmente se levantou.

**0O0O0O0**

-Inuyasha levanta. --- Miroku chamou pelo que devia ser a décima vez e o hanyou nem se mexeu, na verdade ele se mexeu sim, pra virar pro outro lado.

-Deixa ele ai. --- Sesshoumaru disse antes de sair do quarto, começou a pensar no desafio que fizera, ele de alguma maneira estaria competindo com Rin, a garota que ele gostava de verdade, até pediu ela em namoro já fazia uns cinco meses que eles estavam firmes, mais ainda era algo um pouco secreto, já que ele era famoso e ele sabia que ela também era e por isso na escola eles iam para a sala de ensaio delas, já que ninguém tinha conhecimento daquele local, logo ele notou que Kouga e Miroku estavam vindo atrás de si.

**0O0O0O0**

-Façam o exercício da pagina...

-Licença professor. --- Inuyasha disse aparecendo na porta, professor Yamata estreitou os olhos, ele era um professor muito severo.

-Não é porque é famoso que pode chegar atrasado, senhor Taisho. --- disse Yamata.

-Posso entrar. --- Inuyasha perguntou mantendo-se calmo.

-Entre logo. --- Inuyasha bufou e entrou sentando-se ao lado de Kagome que lhe sorriu discretamente, eles ainda não haviam assumido o que um sentia pelo outro ainda, mais ambos já sabiam exatamente o que sentiam pelo outro.

**0O0O0O0**

8 de Fevereiro

Finalmente havia chegado o dia em que o desafio seria cumprido, a banda S. I. M. K. já se encontrava lá, esperando se as Luxury Girls iriam aceitar ou não desafio, Sesshoumaru estava calmo, pois sabia com certeza que elas viriam, de repente os repórteres ficaram agitado e Sesshoumaru viu uma limusine chegando e o youkai riu de lado, era hora do "jogo" começar e esse prometia ser interessante.

**0O0O0O0**

Agradeço a todas as reviews e espero que vocês continuem deixando sua opinião

Ja ne


	8. O DESAFIO

OIIIE GENTE DESCULPE A MINHA LONGA DEMORA MAIS FINALMENTE EU VOLTEI

*ALELUIAAAAAAAAAA*

QUERIA AGRADECER A OPNIÃO DE VOCÊS SOBRE AS MUSICAS, TODAS FORAM OTIMAS E FOI MUITO DIFICIL ESCOLHER SÓ UMA, MAIS ACHEI UMA QUE COMBINOU AFINAL TEMOS NOVOS EPISODIOS DO INU E ISSO É DEMAIS E POR ISSO DECIDI PELO ENCERRAMENTO DESSA NOVA TEMPORADA, PARA QUEM NUNCA OUVIU COLOQUEI O LINK NO MEU PERFIL QUE DA ACESSO AO VIDEO COM A MUSICA

SEM MAIS PAPO E NOVAMENTE AGRADECENDO A TODAS

BOA LEITURA

* * *

O dia finalmente havia chegado agora elas estavam ali na limusine olhando pelas janelas escuras os milhares de fãs misturados com fotógrafos, agora que elas estavam ali o nervosismo tomava conta delas.

-Vocês pretendem sair ou eu devo levá-las embora? –o motorista perguntou com humor diante do estado nervoso das meninas, não era algo muito comum, elas sempre eram bem confiantes antes dos shows e agora estavam ali paradas olhando para fora do veiculo sem saber o que fazer.

-Nós já estamos saindo. –Kagome falou antes de abrir a porta, ela estava usando uma bota que terminava em suas coxas preta, um mini short azul, na parte de cima usava um sutiã preto todo enfeitado com brilhos brancos e por cima um colete branco, seus cabelos estavam completamente cacheados, Rin tinha os cabelos presos em um coque, uma calça preta leg e um top que terminava acima do umbigo de botões, Sango tinha os cabelos completamente lisos caindo sobre as costas, um vestido vermelho grudado em todo o tronco e a saia rodada que batia na metade das coxas, Ayame tinha os cabelos trançados, uma calça jeans extremamente colada e somente um sutiã vermelho com brilhantes, vagarosamente uma a uma foi saindo da limusine e caminhando no tapete vermelho entre os fotógrafos, logo mais a frente estavam os garotos olhando-as, Sesshoumaru era o único que prendia o seu olhar em Rin, os outros examinavam cada uma delas parando em alguns pontos ou voltando a examinar novamente outra.

-Estamos aqui presenciando o primeiro encontro de S. I. M. K e Luxury Girls, agora eles estão frente a frente. –dizia o repórter com uma intensidade como se estivesse apresentando a pré-estréia de um filme grandioso.

-Oi. –Rin foi a primeira a falar fazendo um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

-Olá. –Sesshoumaru respondeu, os dois foram os únicos a falar por um tempo que pareceu longo demais para todos.

-Então? Para que estamos aqui mesmo? –Kagome quebrou o silencio e por alguns segundos seu coração parou na garganta, as orelhas caninas de Inuyasha se mexeram em reconhecimento a sua voz e logo o mesmo virou a cabeça para encará-la, sorte que sua aparência youkai era bem diferente da humana, acho que devo explicar como isso acontece, como todos já devem ter notado o pai das meninas é youkai e que Ayame é uma youkai, ela é a única que fica em sua forma youkai por preferência, enquanto as outras ficam em sua forma humana, então quando elas se tornam as Luxury Girls, Kagome, Rin e Sango assumem sua forma youkai enquanto Ayame assume sua forma humana, tudo isso graças a uma habilidade herdada da mistura dos genes do pai e da mãe delas, caso não tenham entendido me avisem, voltando, logo o hanyou abaixou a cabeça não a reconhecendo.

-Viemos comprovar que não temos nada uns contra os outros. –Sesshoumaru disse sem tirar os olhos de Rin, encantado com a forma youkai dela. –E viemos dar um show para nossos fãs. –disse apontando para a multidão que se apertava sem ter espaço para mais ninguém.

-Qual música nós vamos cantar e tocar? –Sango perguntou.

-Os fãs irão escolher. –Kouga respondeu.

-Por mim tudo bem. –disse Ayame indo para o meio do palco sem aplaudida pelo imenso mar. - Vocês querem que a gente cante? –teve como resposta "SIM". –Então que música vocês querem ouvir? –perguntou novamente, ouvindo uma resposta quase unânime.

-WITH YOU (N/A: para quem não sabe essa é a musica do novo encerramento do Inuyasha, achei que seria mais especial e além disso essa musica é demais)

-OI GENTE. –Miroku gritou colocando o braço ao redor do ombro de Ayame, mais atrás Sango estreitou os olhos, conhecendo bem o humano. –VOCÊS ESCOLHERAM E ASSIM VAI SER. –sem mais nenhuma palavra Miroku foi para a bateria, Sango foi para a guitarra, Ayame foi para o baixo, sobrando somente o teclado e logo Kouga foi para ele, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Kagome pegaram os microfones.

-ESSA É PARA VOCÊS. –Kagome disse começando a bater palmas, Rin a segui também batendo palmas, logo toda a platéia estava acompanhando o ritmo e então Miroku começou com a bateria, ainda sendo seguido pelas palmas, Sango entrou com a guitarra, Kouga começou com o teclado e Ayame o acompanhou no baixo, formando o ritmo inicial da musica pedida pela platéia, todos ainda batiam palmas seguindo o ritmo.

Inuyasha começou cantando junto ao ritmo agitado.

**YES- YES- YES!**

**I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE HIGHER STAGE**

**NOW YOU GOT BLAZIN'!**

**II, II, II, II…!**

**(x2)**

**Furoa ni muragaru yokubou to kodoku no kage**

**Nisemono no egao wa namida yori kanashii ne**

Nesse momento Kagome continuou aproximando-se do hanyou.

**Chippokena mono wo ubai ai nagusame au**

**Katarushisu no hate ni miwo makaseru**

**Kokoro no ok uni kakushi teru ringu**

**Futari de sagashi ateta shunkan kitto**

Rin cantou junto com Kagome ambas bem na frente do palco enquanto Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha ficavam mais atrás junto com os outros.

**HIDING MYSELF itsuwari wo**

**Neri katame ta hakoniwa ni**

**SEEKING MY WAY hitosuii no**

**Hikari gatsasu FIND YOU**

Sesshoumaru começou a cantar nesse momento, enquanto isso a platéia ia à loucura ouvindo-os cantar.

**Yami no okusoko naa deguchi hadoku?**

**Kimi no terashi dasu houkou igai niha kyoumi wa KNOW!**

**Mou to Kimi no tou I CAN'T CONTROL**

**Toriaezu wa kimi to boku to**

**Taha hitsuyou naisa moutou sekai no hate made ROCK ON!**

Inuyasha recomeçou a cantar e Kagome voltou a se aproximar dele.

**Kagami ni utsutta masshiro na senaka no hane**

**Utsukushi imono hodou kowashi ta kunaru shoudou**

**Bukiyou na tsume ga furu tabi kizutsu ke au**

**Hontou wa yasahi ku dakishimetai**

Kagome cantou frente a frente com Inuyasha esquecendo-se que isso podia entregá-la, como ela poderia continuar fingindo para o garoto que ela amava?

**Ichido wa akirame kaketeta mirai**

**Futari de kae temiseru kanarazu kitto**

Rin e Kagome, Rin permaneceu ao lado de Sesshoumaru que simplesmente a olhava, ele gostara muito da aparência youkai dela, mais não podia negar que a preferia como humana; Kagome também permaneceu frente a frente com o hanyou que de alguma maneira sentiu-se atraído pela youkai a sua frente.

**HIDING MYSELF doko ma demo deguchi nonai meikyuu de**

**SEEKING MY WAY imayatto tadori tsuita FIND YOU**

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, os irmãos variavam as vozes e de forma sincronizada rodaram as garotas fazendo-as ficar de costas para eles.

**OH YES**

**AH YES**

**I WANNA BELONG TO YOU BABY**

**Mou gengai mede mede motto sono tede frete**

**Hadaka ni natte karama riatte kimi shidae de arata na mirai e**

**Mede tsunai deku MY DAYS YOUR DAYS saate dashi te mae e!**

Rin cantou essa parte sozinha, era uma parte pequena, mais cheia de emoção.

**Tatoe mataitsuka tooku hanare temo**

**Kimi dake wo mitsuke daserukara!**

Rin e Kagome novamente juntas dando a volta nos garotos também de forma sincronizada, parando na frente deles.

**HIDING MYSELF itsuwari wo**

**Neri katame ta hakoniwa ni**

**SEEKING MY WAY hitosuji no**

**Hikari gatsasu…**

Kagome (Inuyasha) cantando juntos com suas faces extremamente próximas.

**HIDING MYSELF (I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE HIGHER STAGE...)**

**Doko ma demo deguchi nonai meikyuu de (ANYWAY RIDE ME, BABY)**

**SEEKING MY WAY (I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE HIGHER STAGE... ****)**

**Imayatto tadori tsuita FIND YOU (… AT LAST I FIND YOU)**

No fim da musica houve uma explosão de gritos e aplausos, todos no palco agradeceram ao elogio, era uma extrema euforia, todas as meninas histéricas perdendo a voz de tanto gritar.

-OBRIGADA, É UM PRAZER ESTAR AQUI COM VOCÊS. –Kagome foi a primeira a falar. –Bom, eu sei que esse show é da gente. –disse apontando para todos dos dois grupos. –Mais em nossos shows, sempre temos nossa apresentação e gostaria de convidar S. I. M. K. para participar conosco. –ao fim todas as meninas estavam ao lado dela, enquanto os meninos decidiam se iriam participar ou não.

-Decidimos participar com vocês. –eles decidiram isso por curiosidade, estavam querendo ouvir o nome de cada uma, pois não tinham idéia de como cada uma se chamava.

-Ok. Toca ai. –Ayame falou e uma musica sexy começou a tocar. –O QUE NÓS SOMOS? –Ayame disse.

-Luxury Girls. –as outras responderam.

-EU NÃO OUVI. –disse novamente no ritmo da musica.

-LUXURY GIRLS. –as meninas gritaram de volta.

-E VOCÊS? O QUE SÃO? –Ayame disse apontando para os meninos.

-S. I. M. K. –eles gritaram de volta entrando no jogo.

-OI EU SOU A "CHO" E QUANDO EU MEXO VOCÊ DIZ UUUUHHH. –Ayame disse rebolando e dançando na frente de todos.

-UUUUHHH. –as meninas falaram.

-E VOCÊ ME DIZ QUEM É. –falou Ayame antes de sair da frente dos outros apontando para Rin.

-OI MEU NOME É "EMI" EU SOU A BABY QUE SABE REBOLAR. –Rin disse fazendo alguns passos de dança sensuais. –E VOCÊ ME DIZ QUEM É. –disse apontando para Sesshoumaru, a mulherada foi a loucura.

-OI EU SOU O SESSHY EU NÃO REBOLO ENTÃO NÃO GRITEM. –disse se mexendo um pouco. –E VOCÊ ME DIZ QUEM É. –disse apontando para Miroku.

-EU SOU O MIKU E QUANDO EU MEXO AS DAMAS GRITÃO. E VOCÊ ME DIZ QUEM É. –disse apontando para Kagome.

-OI EU SOU A "KAZUMI" EU MEXO MUITO E EU MEXO MUITO. E VOCÊ ME DIZ QUEM É. –disse apontando para Kouga.

-OI ME CHAMO KOUGA E QUANDO EU DANÇO EU SEMPRE ARRASO. E VOCÊ ME DIZ QUEM É. –disse apontando para a Sango.

-EU SOU A "MARI" E EU DANÇO MUITO E É PRA VALER. E VOCÊ ME DIZ QUEM É.

-EU SOU O INU E QUANDO EU DANÇO É UMA LOUCURA. –a platéia já não tinha mais voz, eles cantaram mais algumas musicas depois os fãs saíram de lá falando que tinha sido a melhor coisa da vida deles.

-Obrigado por aceitar o desafio. –Miroku falava com as garotas, eles estavam em uma sala os repórteres quase derrubando a porta.

-Onde esta a Emi? –Kouga perguntou após algum tempo.

-E o Sesshoumaru? –foi Sango que perguntou desse vez.

* * *

CAP PEQUENO EU SEI, MAIS ESTAVA MUITO ANCIOSA PARA POSTAR

ESPERO QUE GOSTEM

KISSUS

ATE A PROXIMA...


	9. Eu sei de vocês

Oiiiieee gente

espero não ter demorado tanto para postar, talvez eu tenha demorado só um pouquinho (talvez)

espero que gostem

logo, logo estaremos partindo para a reta final da historia

mais calma que ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar

sem mais conversa

BOA LEITURA

* * *

-Temos que sair e procurá-los, mais como? –Sango se pronunciou depois de um longo tempo em silencio.

-Alguém terá que distrair eles. –Kouga falou e todos na sala concordaram.

-Vocês dois ficam. –disse Miroku apontando para Kagome e Inuyasha, o hanyou concordou rapidamente, mais Kagome olhou para as irmãs implorando, mais nenhuma delas cedeu obrigando-a a concorda, Inuyasha lhe estendeu a mão e Kagome a segurou sendo guiada ate a porta onde se podia ouvir os seguranças falando na tentativa de impedir os repórteres de se aproximarem mais, Kagome e Inuyasha saíram depois que soltaram as mãos afinal qualquer movimento poderia ser considerado errado, logo os flash das maquinas fotográficas os cegaram, enquanto isso os outros saiam pela porta dos fundos e davam a volta procurando pelos dois desaparecidos.

-Então? Vocês ainda são inimigos de fãs, como fica isso? –o dos caras perguntou e Kagome foi a única que ouviu o hanyou rosnar.

-Acho que no show de hoje deu para notar que tem fãs para todos nós. –Kagome disse em tom de brincadeira e muitos gargalharam. –E acho também que já foi dito que nós e eles não somos inimigos, nem ao menos nós conhecíamos pessoalmente. –continuou tranquilamente.

-Senhor Inuyasha, como se sente sendo o único hanyou do grupo? –dessa vez Kagome sentiu o corpo do hanyou ficar tenso e suas mãos fecharam em punho.

-Não acho que isso seja uma pergunta importante. –Kagome falou antes que Inuyasha estourasse. –Sendo hanyou ou não isso não impede que ele cante bem, é uma besteira existir esse racismo entre as três raças. –finalizou sentindo Inuyasha relaxar.

-É fácil para você falar, já que é uma youkai e ainda por cima rica. –Kagome gargalhou ao ouvir esse comentário, afinal quem iria saber que ela só era youkai e rica quando era uma Luxury Girl? Respirando profundamente ela pensou em uma resposta.

-Vocês fazem de tudo para conseguir que os famosos percam a paciência e tentem bater ou xingar vocês, mais falando sobre esse ultimo comentário, nem sempre fui rica, na verdade eu nem ao menos planejava ser famosa algum dia, cantar era e ainda é um ótimo passatempo, mais agora temos mais responsabilidades e é maravilhoso ver como nossas musicas unem pessoas, sendo humana, hanyou ou youkai, nos shows isso não importa. –Inuyasha a olhava de maneira admirada, ele já conhecera muitos da espécie dela que odiavam as outras duas espécies consideradas mais fracas.

-Acho que já respondemos perguntas demais. –ele comentou sorrindo e dando tchau para os fãs antes de puxar Kagome para dentro do camarote. –Eles são detestáveis. –Inuyasha rosnou e Kagome simplesmente sorriu.

-Onde eles se meteram? –Ayame sussurrou não querem chamar a atenção dos repórteres que estavam espalhados por todo o local, estava sendo divertido andar por ai como se fossem espiões ou algo do tipo, os quatros levantaram e correram para o próximo esconderijo onde finalmente um pouco a frente eles viram Rin e Sesshoumaru e eles estavam se beijando, Miroku e Kouga ficaram boquiabertos, enquanto Ayame e Sango batiam levemente na testa negando com a cabeça, logo Sango sentiu algo estranho nas suas partes baixas e se levantou.

-HENTAI. –gritou, o que houve em seguida foram vários repórteres rodeando eles, tirando fotos de Sesshoumaru e Rin ainda abraçados e Sango vermelha de raiva e Miroku com uma marca de mão no rosto tentando se desculpar.

**MAIS TARDE**

-Eu não acredito nisso, estava tudo bem até isso acontecer. –Kagome falava em tom normal, nesse momento elas já estavam dentro da limusine.

-PARA! VOCÊ TEM QUE SER SEMPRE A CERTINHA, QUE RAIVA, EU ODEIO VOCÊ. –Rin explodiu e o silencio reinou pelo resto da viajem, enquanto voltavam para escola, enquanto iam dormir, quando amanheceu Kagome se levantou bem mais cedo que o normal e saiu, o que seria das Luxury Girl agora? Sango estava completamente deprimida pelo que houve, Miroku parecia ter mudado e ontem ele passou a mão nela, Rin estava odiando ela nesse momento, era difícil ver a irmã desviar o olhar o tempo todo, Ayame estava envolvida demais com seus sentimentos por Kouga, Kagome parou em baixo da arvore e sentou-se, o sol nem ao menos havia aparecido.

Inuyasha não conseguiu dormir, passou a noite pensando em como havia sido defendido por Kazumi e também pelo fato de Sesshoumaru ter se envolvido com Emi, mesmo estando namorando com Rin, cansado demais para pensar nisso e confuso demais para não conseguir dormir ele se levantou e saiu do seu quarto caminhando pela escola vazia enquanto todos dormiam, na verdade quase todos, logo mais na frente ele viu uma figura conhecida, era "sua" "namorada", ela olhava para o horizonte com o rosto sem nenhuma expressão, algo incomum, chegou sem tentar fazer barulho.

-Quando vai aprender que não pode me assustar? –Kagome sussurrou ainda sem olhá-lo, Inuyasha simplesmente continuou ate sentar ao lado dela.

-O que faz aqui? –perguntou depois de algum tempo em silencio.

-Estou relaxando um pouco, ontem foi um dia muito difícil. –Kagome falou vagamente sentindo sua garganta apertar, o hanyou pareceu sentir a mudança na voz dela.

-O que houve? –perguntou preocupado, havia achado Kazumi legal, mais ele sabia que era Kagome que ele amava, o que as Higurashi tinham de tão especial? Sesshoumaru disse que nunca seguiria os passos do pai e agora ele esta com Rin, mais ao mesmo tempo ele estava beijando a Emi, talvez ele só estivesse confuso, Miroku o pervertido que nunca ia ficar com uma mulher só agora era loucamente apaixonado por Sango, Kouga era mulherengo, não como Miroku mais ainda assim um garoto que nunca pensou em compromisso até conhecer Ayame e ainda havia ele, que sempre ligou tanto para a beleza, se apaixonou por Kagome antes dela virar uma linda mulher.

-A Rin brigou comigo, disse que me odeia e que eu sou sempre a certinha. –os olhos de Kagome lacrimejaram, elas eram quatro irmãs e sempre foram unidas, esse união aumentou ainda mais quando os pais se separaram, claro que elas tinham suas diferenças mais isso nunca se destacou tanto como agora. O hanyou terminou de se encostar a arvore e a puxou para junto dele a abraçando fortemente.

-Como isso aconteceu? –Kagome respirou profundamente, outra coisa que já havia cansado ela era mentir para ele, era tão errado, seu peito doía só de pensar nisso.

-Inuyasha, eu tenho que te contar algo. –disse olhando-o por cima do ombro encontrando seus olhos, mais eles estavam tão pertos e fazia tempo que eles não se beijavam, mais o que ela estava pensando? Era um namoro de mentira, só para que Kikyou largasse do pé dele, mais fazia tanto tempo que ela não chegava perto dele, então porque ele ainda estava com ela? Porque ele estava sendo tão carinhoso? Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando sentiu os lábios do hanyou junto aos seus, ela ia lutar mais ela não queria, o beijo começou lento ate tornasse cada vez mais apaixonado.

-Porque você fez aquilo Sesshoumaru? –Miroku perguntou quando eles estavam no refeitório, o youkai simplesmente o olhou de lado, já estavam com as bandejas com a comida e estavam indo se sentar junto com as garotas como sempre faziam, mais algo fez com que eles parassem, Rin e Ayame estavam em uma mesa e Sango e Kagome estavam em outra mesa do outro lado, sem pensar muito Sesshoumaru e Kouga foram se sentar junto com Rin e Ayame enquanto Miroku e Inuyasha iam na outra direção.

-O que esta havendo aqui? –Miroku perguntou enquanto se sentava e no mesmo instante Sango virou a cara antes de se levantar e ir à direção da outra mesa, Ayame respirou um pouco chateada antes de levantar e cruzar o local sentando no lugar onde Sango estivera antes.

-Não precisa fazer isso. –Kagome disse sem nem ao menos olhar para a irmã.

-Nós nem deveríamos estar nessa situação Káh. –Ayame retornou.

-Não fui eu que comecei tudo isso. –ela retornou ainda sem nenhuma reação.

-Isso não significa que não possa tomar iniciativa com relação às desculpas. –Kagome simplesmente bufou demonstrando que o assunto estava encerrado.

-Porque a Sango saiu daqui? Pensei que a gente tivesse se acertado. –Miroku falou como se as meninas não tivessem falado nada.

Kagome simplesmente tirou um jornal que estava do seu lado jogando-o em cima da mesa bem na frente do humano, este leu a matéria onde havia uma foto sua com o rosto vermelho e a Luxury Girl vermelha de raiva, isso explicava tudo.

-Como você pode fazer isso depois do que haviam conversado? –Ayame perguntou mostrando sua indignação estava irritada pela situação das irmãs e por não poder sentar junto com Kouga.

-Foi sem querer. –todos olharam de maneira duvidosa para ele, fazendo-o abaixar a cabeça. –Eu me desequilibrei enquanto víamos Sesshoumaru beijando a Emi e tive que me apoiar para não cair e quando fiz isso meu braço acabou encostando-se a ela. –ele se explicou sentindo-se completamente injustiçado, Inuyasha, Ayame e Kagome sabiam que aquilo era verdade, pelo jeito dele.

-Se isso é realmente verdade, então você tem que recuperar a confiança dela. –Inuyasha falou sem parar de olhar para Kagome, ele estava muito preocupado com a humana que simplesmente mexia na comida sem nenhum interesse.

-Como?

-Isso é com você. –respondeu simplesmente, Miroku ficou um tempo pensativo antes de se levantar e sair do local.

-Oi Káh.

-Era só o que faltava. –Kagome sussurrou olhando para Kikyou que havia parado ao lado da mesa.

-Oi para você também Inu. –Inuyasha simplesmente a ignorou como fazia sempre.

-O que você que Kikyou? –Kagome perguntou olhando-a com desprezo, Kikyou simplesmente sorriu de lado e lhe entregou um papel antes de sair como havia chegado, Kagome abriu o papel e sentiu seu coração subir ate a garganta.

_Oi,_

_Luxury Girl_

_É eu sei sobre você e suas irmãs, que coisa feia Káh mentir para o homem que você "ama"_

_Eu pensei que eu fosse à falsa e nojenta, mais descobrindo o seu segredinho sujo eu vi que eu sou muito melhor_

_Que você, afinal eu não menti sobre o que eu sou._

_Se eu fosse você e suas irmãs eu ficaria com os olhos bem abertos, porque a qualquer momento eu posso_

_Decidir abrir a boca e falar que temos mais de um_

_Grupo famoso na escola_

_Da sua querida amiga Kikyou._

Kagome perdeu a respiração por vários segundos e no momento em que o hanyou levantou para ir para o seu lado ela entregou o papel para Ayame que havia lido junto com ela, a youkai rapidamente foi para o outro lado entregando o papel para as outras duas irmãs lerem, assim que elas leram Rin olhou para a irmã que era abraçada pelo hanyou, os olhares se encontraram cheios de medo e remorso, era a hora delas ficarem mais unidas do que nunca...

* * *

MUITAS EMOÇÕES NOS AGUARDAM NOS PROXIMOS CAP'S

ESPEREM PARA VER

IREI TENTAR POSTAR MAIS RAPIDO DESSA VEZ

BJSSS

ATE A PROXIMA


	10. Relacionamentos

OIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

BOA LEITURA

* * *

-Você fez o que eu te pedi? –Kikyou olhou m desdém para o homem que lhe fez a pergunta.

-Sim, mais ainda não acredito que aquelas moscas mortas são a Luxury Girl. –disse com os braços cruzados, o homem riu da infantilidade da garota, antes de puxá-la para si. –O que você que com elas? –Kikyou perguntou enquanto o homem começava a lhe beijar o pescoço.

-Elas têm muito dinheiro e alguns segredos que me farão o homem mais rico do mundo. –ele sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de jogá-la na cama. –E se você for uma boa menina e fizer tudo o que eu mandar, terá dinheiro suficiente para nunca trabalhar, Kikyou gargalhou enquanto concordava com o ser que beijava a sua barriga.

-O que vamos fazer? –Rin perguntou enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do quarto em completo desespero, parando somente que Sesshoumaru a abraçou.

-Vocês têm que ficar calma. –o youkai falou calmamente, ele não era tão sentimental quanto os outros integrantes do grupo, o pior seria seu meio irmão, Inuyasha demorava muito para confiar em alguém ainda mais quando se tratava de mulher e aparentemente Kagome havia conquistado sua confiança e seu coração, ele gostava das meninas, aprendera a conviver com o jeito arrogante e atrevido de Kagome que às vezes lembrava a si mesmo, Sango e seu temperamento explosivo o divertiam muito, Ayame era tão amigável que algumas vezes lhe trazia paz e Rin, bom! Ela tinha o seu coração, mais ele sabia que os garotos também ficariam irritados com ele, mais por elas parecia valer o risco.

-Eu estou calma. –Kagome falou com seu olhar fixo na janela ninguém podia ver a falta de brilho de seus olhos, a carta de Kikyou dizia muitas coisas que eram verdades, ela não mereceria Inuyasha nem que ele a amasse, ela sabia também que se os meninos descobrissem sobre elas seu pai também logo saberia, e a ameaça que ele fizera para que elas nunca fossem famosas se realizaria, porque seu pai não queria que elas fossem famosas? Kagome nunca conseguiu descobrir, mais ela sabia o que aconteceria se ele descobrisse que elas desobedeceram a ele e que sua mãe estava envolvida, todo o seu corpo estremeceu diante da idéia.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? –Inuyasha perguntou invadindo o quarto. –Primeiro a Kikyou entrega um papel e vocês esquecem a briga, depois da aula todo mundo sumiu, quero explicações. –quando ele olhou em volta só restava Kagome no quarto, esta o olhava com uma imensa gota na cabeça.

-Desculpa ter desaparecido mais cedo, fiquei irritada com a Kikyou. –Kagome disse simplesmente. –Inuyasha eu...

-Espera! Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa. –Kagome parou deixando que ele falasse. –Eu... ahn... isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes...resumindo...Káh você...você...

-Será que vai sair ainda hoje? –Kagome perguntou sorrindo levemente, o hanyou retribuiu o sorriso.

-Eu queria saber se você quer namorar comigo? –Kagome enrugou a testa diante do pedido.

-Até onde eu sei a gente já namora Inuyasha. –após isso ela lhe deu uma piscadela.

-Eu quero namorar com você de verdade Káh. –Kagome ficou sem resposta, por que tudo tinha que acontecer agora? Se ele queria namorar de verdade com ela isso significava que ele gostava dela, por um curto momento ela se sentiu culpada, mais por outro lado ela também gostava dele. –Você pretende me responder? –ele perguntou já com as orelhas baixas.

-Sim, eu quero namorar de verdade com você. –após sua resposta o hanyou a beijou.

**UM MÊS DEPOIS**

-As coisas estão ficando mais serias entre eles. –Kikyou disse antes de colocar um morango na boca, o homem simplesmente a olhou sorrindo.

-Eu preciso que você faça uma coisa para mim. – ele começou se aproximando novamente dela, Kikyou sorriu tirando o lençol de cima de seu corpo.

_-Alo. –_Kagome atendeu depois de se afastar do hanyou, era fim de semana e apesar do que aconteceu há um mês as meninas tentavam seguir com suas vidas, nesse momento Kagome estava tomando um sorvete com o hanyou que estava mais interessado em beijá-la.

-Oi mãe. –Kagome falou se afastando um pouco mais de Inuyasha.

_-Quero que você e suas irmãs venham jantar comigo no próximo fim de semana, já avisei para as outras._ –após isso a mais velha desligou sem esperar que a filha falasse alguma coisa.

-Sua mãe é sempre assim? –Inuyasha perguntou quando ela sentou.

-Ela é melhor pessoalmente, quando ela liga quase sempre e durante o trabalho. –isso era verdade, Midoriko era tão amorosa quanto o pai, mais isso só era notável pessoalmente.

-Mudando de assunto, onde a gente havia parado mesmo? –ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, era tão bom estar com ele que era até possível esquecer os problemas.

**UMA SEMANA DEPOIS**

-O que será que ela que? –Rin perguntou enquanto iam para a casa da mãe.

-Não sei, mais deveria ser algo importante. –Ayame respondeu, depois disso elas seguiram o resto do percurso em silencio, chegaram a uma grande casa e passaram pelo portão e depois pela porta principal, onde encontraram sua mãe sorrindo junto com um homem.

-Oh! Ola meninas, sempre pontuais. –Midoriko disse antes de se levantar e ir abraçar cada uma de suas filhas, ela parecia eufórica e ao mesmo tempo nervosa com alguma coisa. –Venham, quero lhes apresentar uma pessoa. –disse indo na direção do outro ocupante sendo seguida pelas meninas. –Meninas eu quero que conheçam Naraku, Naraku essa são minhas filhas, Ayame, Kagome, Rin e Sango. –todas olharam para o homem de cabelos longos e olhos vermelhos e foi unânime, ele não lhes agradava nem um pouco e o que a mãe disse em seguida fez com que elas gostassem menos ainda dele. –Eu as chamei para jantar hoje comigo porque queria que vocês conhecessem meu namorado.

-É um prazer conhecê-las, acho que vamos nos dar muito bem. –algo na maneira que ele falou, não agradou as meninas, mais a mãe delas parecia tão feliz, mais aqueles olhos vermelhos eram tão... obscuros, o jantar foi seguido de um imenso silencio, não havia nada o que falar, ainda mais com Naraku ali, estava muito difícil permanecer na mesma sala que ele, era como se ele tivesse tirando todo o ar da sala, elas quase não conseguiam respirar.

-Acho que elas gostaram muito de mim. –Naraku disse assim que as meninas saíram.

-Você acha mesmo? Eu achei elas tão quietas. –disse virando-se para o homem que a abraçou. –Não se preocupe, desse ter sido o choque, elas não esperavam que você fosse voltar a namorar depois da sua separação. –Midoriko simplesmente concordou aconchegando-se aos braços do homem.

-Acho que todas nós concordamos. –Sango falou enquanto voltavam para a escola.

-Ele não é uma boa pessoa. –Kagome disse como se estivesse completando o que Sango acabara de falar.

-Mais a mamãe esta tão feliz. –Rin disse triste, Ayame a abraçou.

-Nossa mãe é esperta, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai notar que ele não presta. –disse consolando a irmã.

-Espero que seja mais cedo. -Kagome sussurrou, de repente a noite estava mais fria e sombria, todas se assustaram quando o telefone de Kagome tocou. –Oi.

_-Oi querida, espero não estar acordando você, as meninas estão dormindo ainda? _–era o pai delas.

-Sim, na verdade não estávamos dormindo. –Kagome disse colocando o celular no viva-voz.

-Oi papai. –as outras disseram para mostrar que podiam ouvi-lo.

_-Oi meus amores, olha eu vou ter uma folga daqui a um mês e gostaria que vocês viessem passar o dia comigo, o que acham?_ –todas sentiram-se mais tranqüilas, seria legal passar um tempo com o pai depois desse noite.

-Seria ótimo. –todas disseram juntas.

-_Ótimo, agora vão dormir que esta ficando tarde, boa noite meninas._

-Boa noite pai. –após isso o telefone foi desligado.

-Oi. –Kagome sorriu ao sentir dois braços fortes a rodearem.

-Oi. –ela respondeu.

-A gente se vê mais tarde. –Sango disse antes de sair, Miroku estava vindo na direção deles.

-Ela nunca vai me perdoar por algo que eu nem sou culpado? –ele perguntou assim que chegou.

-Eu conversei com ela Mi mais ela não quis nem me ouvir quando eu comecei a falar seu nome. –Kagome disse e as meninas concordaram.

-Oi amor. –Kouga disse antes de puxar Ayame para um beijo, eles finalmente haviam se acertado, Sesshoumaru deu apenas um selinho em Rin.

-Ah eu não sou obrigado a ver toda essa coisa melosa, tchau. –Miroku falou antes de sair, todos riram do seu comportamento.

Tudo estava tranqüilo por enquanto, apesar da ameaça de Kikyou que foi a única, apesar do namoro de Naraku com a mãe delas, mais por outro lado, tirando Sango, todas estavam namorado com quem gostavam, no fim do mês elas iriam passar um dia inteiro com o pai, nem tudo estava ruim e era assim que elas procuravam pensar.

**FIM DO MÊS**

-Eu vou sentir saudades. –Inuyasha disse enquanto Kagome arrumava suas coisas para ir ver o pai, ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

-Vai ser só um dia. –ela falou, enlaçando seu pescoço e lhe dando um beijo apaixonado. -A gente se ve amanhã. -disse antes de pegar a mala e sair.

-Oi meninas. -seus pais sempre a cumprimentavam assim, era assim para não ter que cumprimentar uma por uma, elas entraram na casa e rapidamente foram ao encontro do pai, que tentou abraçar todas ao mesmo tempo. -Senti saudade de vocês meu amores, como vão as coisas? -perguntou depois de solta-las.

-Vão muito bem papai. -Rin disse tranquilamente.

-Ótimo, vamos almoçar. -disse encaminhado as meninas para a sala de jantar, os empregados levaram as bolsas que elas troxeram, cada uma havia trago somente uma muda de roupa, ao chegarem a sala encontraram uma mulher já sentada a mesa, esta assim que viram elas se levantou com um grande sorriso falso e veio falar com elas.

-Olá, eu sou Kagura, seu pai falou muito de vocês. -disse cumprimentando cada uma.

-Engraçado, ele nunca falou nada sobre você. -Sango falou, recebendo um olhar de aviso do pai.

-Entendo, bom nosso relacionamento é bem recente. -ela continuou.

-Relacionamento? -Ayame sussurrou.

-Que relacionamento? -Kagome perguntou e todas viraram para o pai esperando por uma explicação.

-Kagura trabalha comigo a três anos e bem logo no primeiro ano, nós nos envolvemos e eu queria dizer que daqui a seis meses nós vamos nos casar.

-O QUE?

* * *

HUMMM

MUITA COISA ACONTECENDO AO MESMO TEMPO

QUERO AGRADECER AS REVIEWS

FORAM ELAS QUE ME ESTIMULARAM A CONTINUAR COM ESSA HISTORIA

MUITOOOOOO OBRIGADA

ATE A PROXIMA


	11. Minhas Filhas, Nossas Namoradas I

Bom, estou aqui novamente postando depois de muito tempo

**ALELUIA, ALELUIA**

Desculpe a demora, mais estou muito feliz, porque fui aprovada e estou fazendo faculdade e por consequencia meu tempo diminuiu

Mais estou fazendo o maximo que posso para atualizar minhas fics o mais rapido possivel.

NOVAMENTE ME DESCULPO

Mais sem mais delongas e enrolação

BOA LEITURA

* * *

-Como isso foi acontecer? Do dia para noite nossos pais estão completamente envolvidos com outras pessoas. –estavam todas reunidas em um dos quartos conversando sobre o ocorrido, era o pior mês delas, em algum momento a vida delas deu uma virada impressionante, todas se envolveram sentimentalmente com um homem, apesar de que nem todas estejam acertadas com o seu amado, esse é o caso de Sango, mais Kagome imaginava que mais cedo ou mais tarde Miroku conseguiria prova que tudo havia sido somente um acidente.

-Vocês não acham que é muita coincidência eles estarem "namorando" praticamente ao mesmo tempo? –Sango perguntou, tão inquieta quanto as suas irmãs.

-Isso é uma teoria de conspiração? –Rin perguntou irônica.

-Conspiração? –todas olharam para a porta e encontraram o pai, olhando-as de maneira desconfiada. –Sei que deveria ter falado com vocês antes, mais não quero que fiquem sussurrando coisas que imaginam sobre Kagura, ainda mais se for algo que a ofenda. –não houve nenhum sinal de resposta das meninas, deixando-o irritado. –O que aconteceu com a gente? Sempre falamos tudo que sentimos um para o outro e agora simplesmente ficam caladas, isso é inaceitável. –Rin simplesmente virou a face ignorando-o completamente, Ayame e Sango seguiram o gesto da mais nova.

-Acho que o senhor esqueceu-se disso, deveria ter nós falado antes sobre o seu "namoro". –Kagome disse fazendo aspas na namoro. Kagome desdenhou enquanto seguia o mesmo gesto das outras.

-Sei que deveria ter contado a verdade, mais pensei que compreenderiam minha decisão de seguir em frente com a minha vida. –se justificou diante a atitude de suas filhas.

-A um mês atrás dizia que ainda amava a mamãe e agora descobrimos que vai se casar e isso significa que faz muito tempo que esta junto com aquela lá. –foi à vez de Sango falar, era obvio que todas estavam irritadas com ele e era obvio também que nada o que ele fizesse iria mudar isso, sem mais nenhum argumento ele saiu do cômodo deixando suas filhas irritadas e frustradas no quarto.

**DE VOLTA A ESCOLA**

Inuyasha e os meninos estavam lá nos portões à espera delas, isso só serviu para mostrar que eles já tinham conhecimento da traição dos pais delas, sabendo disso elas desviaram deles indo direto para o quarto, onde ficaram até o inicio da aula, nenhuma delas se concentrou no que a professora ensinava e na hora do intervalo não tiveram como fugir, Miroku foi o primeiro a puxar Sango, apesar de eles não estarem juntos desde o incidente no show, mais ela estava cansada demais para discutir e deixou-se ser levada pelo humano, cada um dos meninos levou-as para um lado diferente, onde poderiam ter privacidade.

-Sinto muito não ter lhe falado antes. –todos começaram assim apesar de estarem em lugares diferentes. –Mais seu pai nos fez prometer que deixaríamos ele contar. –continuaram.

-Káh eu sei que não é fácil, que vocês ainda tinham esperança de que seus pais voltassem, mais eles decidiram seguir com suas vidas, você acha justo eles ficarem sozinhos pelo resto da vida? –Inuyasha continuou, Kagome permaneceu sem dizer nenhuma palavra. –Você não vai falar comigo? –o hanyou perguntou com as orelhas baixas.

-Não estou irritada com você, nenhuma de nós esta, mais a questão é que estamos nos sentindo culpadas, sabemos que nossos pais têm direito a seguir em frente e ate enviamos uma carta para nosso pai enquanto voltávamos para a escola, mais a questão é que eles não são os únicos que estão mentindo. –ela falou antes de finalmente encará-lo, ele a olhou confuso.

-Eu não entendo, o que você quer dizer com isso? –perguntou se aproximando da namorada.

-Quero dizer que eu e minhas irmãs não temos sido sinceras com vocês. –seus olhos lacrimejaram enquanto ela encarava o confuso hanyou.

-Eu interrompo?

**ENQUANTO ISSO SESSHY E RIN**

*SMACK* (sem mais palavras)

**ENQUANTO ISSO SANGO E MI-KUN**

-Eu pensei em varias maneiras de falar e me explicar para você, mais no fim eu vi que, se você não confiar em mim, não tem como nossa relação dar certo e se você não quer acreditar aquilo no show foi um acidente, acho que o melhor é pararmos por aqui. –Sango não sabia e não tinha o que dizer, Miroku estava abrindo mão do que sentia por ela, do que ela sentia por ele, essa é a melhor coisa que ele já tinha feito para demonstrar o que realmente sentia.

-Não sei o que dizer Miroku, mais sei que não tenho o direito de exigir nada de você e agradeço muito por sua sinceridade e pensando nisso eu deixo em suas mãos o nosso relacionamento. –Miroku ficou espantando com o que ela acabara de dizer. – Você tem duas semanas para isso. –sem mais palavras ela o deixou chocado.

**ENQUANTO ISSO AYAME E KOUGA**

-Não chora ok? Eu estou aqui. –Kouga consolava a namorada, esta não conseguia nem ao menos falar, elas exigiram a verdade do pai e mentiam todos os dias para ele, além de mentirem também para os namorados menos o Sesshoumaru que já tinha conhecimento de tudo, Ayame tentou falar, mais ela demorou tanto para conseguir ficar com Kouga e a idéia de perdê-lo a fez chorar compulsivamente.

**VOLTANDO A KÁH E AO INU**

-Mais então? Vocês não me responderam, eu estou interrompendo? –Kikyou disse antes de terminar de aproximar-se do casal, Kagome forçou-se a engolir o choro, pois se recusava e mostrar fraqueza na frente daquela cobra.

-Não, você não interrompeu nada. –Kagome falou calmamente e fria.

-Que bom, mais é que o diretor esta te chamando para ir à sala dele agora. –disse antes de ir embora.

-Eu tenho que ir. –Kagome falou tentando sorrir.

-Mais o que você ia me dizer antes da Kikyou aparecer? –Inuyasha perguntou segurando-lhe a mão.

-Eu falo depois. –disse antes de dar um beijo no rosto dele e sair correndo na direção do prédio onde se localizava a sala de seu avô.

**EM OUTRO LOCAL**

-_A que devo a sua ligação? –_a voz masculina perguntou arrogante.

-Temos que adiantar os seus planos, elas decidiram contar para eles. –Kikyou respondeu, como resposta ela obteve uma gargalhada.

_-Não se preocupe, eu já tenho tudo planejado._ – após isso ele desligou e foi a vez de Kikyou sorrir.

**ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS NA SALA DO DIRETOR**

-O que o senhor quer? –Sango foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

-Sua mãe me ligou e vocês vão ter que ir à gravadora amanhã, para iniciar a gravação do novo cd. –apesar de não ter sido muito mencionada depois que Kagome começou a namorar ela conseguiu criar musicas o suficiente para gravar um novo cd, as meninas somente concordaram, sem ter mais o que discutir, mais uma aula que elas iam perder.

**QUARTO DOS GAROTOS**

-O que foi maninho? –Sesshoumaru perguntou assim que entrou no quarto.

-Não sei, mais a Kagome estava tão estranha hoje. –respondeu sem tirar os olhos da janela.

-A Ayame quase me afogou em um rio de lagrimas. –Kouga disse como se fosse pior.

-Sango deixou nosso relacionamento em minhas mãos e me deu duas semanas para decidir. –Miroku foi o ultimo a se pronunciar e ao terminar todos olharam para ele questionando o que acabaram de ouvir.

-Isso é fácil, não é? –Kouga perguntou gesticulando com as mãos.

-Você gosta dela e se ela deixou a decisão para você, ela com certeza te ama. –foi à vez de Sesshoumaru falar, Inuyasha decidiu não falar nada, após algum tempo de silencio o telefone do quarto tocou.

-Alô. –Sesshoumaru atendeu e conversou por alguns minutos antes de finalmente desligar. –Nós temos que trabalhar. –disse simplesmente.

**DIA SEGUINTE**

-Prontas meninas? –Midoriko perguntou no microfone olhando para suas filhas dentro do estúdio.

-Sim. –responderam em coro, aquele era o estúdio que elas costumavam freqüentar e as pessoas que trabalhavam neste tinham um contrato de silencio e nunca poderiam revelar a identidade das garotas e por isso elas não utilizavam o seu "outro" eu para gravar o cd.

-Vocês ouviram, comecem a gravar. –Midoriko falou para os funcionários do local que colocaram tudo para funcionar, de acordo com a letra que Kagome escreveu Rin começava a cantar, o ritmo era agitado e inspirado nos ritmos espanhóis, Sango e Kagome entravam no refrão e Ayame começava a segunda parte, algumas vezes por estarem atrasadas ou adiantadas com relação ao ritmo, a mãe delas pedia para elas pararem e então começavam a musica toda novamente.

**EM OUTRO LUGAR**

-Bom garotos, estamos aqui para decidir quais as musicas compostas por vocês iram para o novo cd. –Yuri disse todo animado, enquanto os garotos bocejavam e jogavam alguns papeis em cima da mesa, ao contrario das Luxury Girls todos eles tentavam compor. – Olha só o que temos aqui. –Yuri disse após olhar algumas musicas e encontrar uma diferente das outras. –Isto é um dueto, mais eu só reconheço uma das letras, de quem é a outra? –perguntou para os meninos que ficaram mais despertos e Yuri ficou observando-os.

-Uma menina da escola ajudou. –Inuyasha disse vagamente.

-Ótimo, agora só precisamos achar uma garota para cantar com o nosso galã. –Yuri disse já começando a separar junto com as outras selecionadas, mais Inuyasha foi mais rápido e pegou a folha negando com a cabeça. –O que?.

-Eu só canto essa musica com a pessoa que a escreveu. –disse afastando-se um pouco do outro.

-Então diga quem for, nós veremos como a voz dela é e deixamos essa musica para a outra semana, quem é a garota? –nesse momento todos se encararam, Yuri enrugou a testa estranhando o comportamento dos garotos.

-Foi minha namorada. –o hanyou disse sem olhá-lo.

-Você esta namorando? –Yuri perguntou surpreso.

-Na verdade todos nós estamos. –Sesshoumaru preferiu dizer logo tudo de uma vez.

-Todo? Digam com quem, eu conheço?

-Sim, estamos namorando suas filhas. –Miroku finalizou, ele não precisava de duas semanas, depois do que os meninos falaram, ele tomou sua decisão, eles não souberam como Yuri ficou ao saber da noticia, pois sua face estava congelada.

-Qual delas escreveu isso junto com você? –Yuri perguntou quase gritando para Inuyasha após se recuperar da noticia, os rapazes não entenderam a preocupação com a composição.

-Kagome. –Inuyasha sussurrou.

-Escute aqui, e isso serve para todos vocês, minhas filhas nunca iram cantar em publico. –após dizer isso ele rasgou a letra.

-P-por quê? –Miroku perguntou assustado com a reação de Yuri.

-Eu sempre fiz de tudo para elas não viverem nesse mundo cheio de altos e baixos e garotos interesseiros. –disse friamente. –Vamos, eu termino de selecionar as musicas no estúdio.

-Yuri, porque mudamos de estúdio? –Kouga perguntou após um tempo.

-Porque Kagura me disse que esse era melhor que o antigo e como o contrato com o outro havia acabado eu fiz um com esse. –respondeu secamente.

_-Eu sei que os sonhos são pra sempre, eu sei aqui no coraçãaaao, eu vou ser mais do que eu sou, pra cumprir as promessas que eu fiz..._

-Essas não são as vozes das Luxury Girls? –Kouga perguntou parando no corredor.

-Não. –Sesshoumaru respondeu tranquilamente, mesmo sabendo que estava mentindo.

-Eu tenho certeza que é. –Inuyasha disse fazendo um sinal para Sesshoumaru, dizendo que ele estava surdo.

-Yuri, podemos ir dizer um "oi"? –Miroku perguntou para o até então irritado youkai.

-Se estamos podendo ouvi-las é porque elas estão na hora do intervalo das gravações. –Yuri disse antes de concordar.

-Nossa, nós nunca tínhamos visto elas pessoalmente antes e agora em menos de um ano vamos encontrá-las novamente. –Kouga disse lembrando-se do "Desafio" que ocorrera a pouco tempo.

-Cuidado Sesshy, se você for fotografado mais uma vez beijando outra, talvez dessa vez Rin não te perdoe. –Inuyasha brincou, enquanto eles caminhavam na direção das risadas das garotas.

_-O que vocês acham? Talvez você deva entrar nessa parte. _

_-Não sei, você tem um agudo mais potente._

_-Brigada._

_-Ah! Sua metida._

Novamente eles ouviram risadas e por um momento eles acharam tão familiares, mais é claro que era familiar, eles já haviam estado com elas, claro que reconheceriam elas pelas vozes e risos.

-Acho que deveríamos adiantar as gravações. –Sesshoumaru disse sem muitas idéias.

-Se você quiser ir, pode adiantar sozinho, porque seria muita falta de educação saber que elas estão aqui e não ir falar com elas. –Kouga disse sem parar de andar.

-E se fosse elas que nos ouvisse, acha que elas nos ignorariam? –Inuyasha perguntou achando estranha a atitude do irmão.

-Não sei. – "_tenho certeza que sim"_, respondeu de um jeito mais seus pensamentos eram outros, bom elas vão ficar irritadas com ele, mais ele fez de tudo que pode, esperava que Rin não se irritasse tanto, mais e os membros de seu grupo? Ótimo, não importava, ele ficaria encrencado do mesmo jeito...

* * *

ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO

AGRADEÇO PELAS REWEIS E PELOS INCENTIVOS

BYE


	12. Minhas Filhas, Nossas Namoradas II

**OLÁ**

**DESSA VEZ ACHO QUE NÃO DEMOREI**

**Agradeço pelos comentarios**

**Nunca pensei que faculdade fosse tão corrida**

**Mais eu me viro**

**Obrigada pelo apoio**

**sem mais delongas**

**BOA LEITURA**

**

* * *

**

-Olá meninas. –todas ficaram em silencio olhando na direção da voz, o sorriso de seus rostos sumiram enquanto observavam a aproximação, era difícil entender e agir normalmente, tudo estava sendo tão difíceis esses dias e aparentemente iria piorar e muito antes de talvez melhorar, Midoriko deixou o seu sorriso morrer ao notar a reação das filhas, era tão difícil. –Ora! Luxury Girls, não acredito que ainda estão chateadas por descobrirem que estou namorando. –disse chateada com a reação das meninas.

-Como é que é? –todas olharam para a porta da pequena sala, onde viram as cinco pessoas que não queriam ver hoje, Midoriko olhou para Yuri que tinha os olhos arregalados.

-O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI? –os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, logo se envolvendo em uma discussão sem sentido no meio de seus contratados, que por um tempo permaneceram olhando-se sem dizer nada, ate que as meninas se levantaram e saíram pela outra porta do local encontrando os meninos do outro lado.

-Acho que nós precisamos conversar. –Kagome sussurrou ciente de que a maioria deles iria ouvir o que ela dissera Sesshoumaru sentiu a dor adiantada que ela sentiu ao ter que dizer isso.

Inuyasha, Miroku e Kouga concordaram antes de passar por elas e eles caminharam ate uma sala vazia onde entraram e fecharam a porta, Rin e Sesshoumaru fizeram questão de sentarem-se afastados do resto do grupo, juntos no canto esquerdo do local.

-Então vocês são as Luxury Girls? –Miroku disse passando o olhar pelas garotas.

-Não em tempo integral, mais acho que isso vocês já notaram. –Kagome comentou, mais não havia graça nenhuma no que ela acabara de dizer e ela sabia disso, mais não pode evitar fazer isso, não queria ter que passar por isso, ter que ver suas irmãs passarem por isso, decepção, era um sentimento tão comum para ela, nunca teve ninguém que a amasse de verdade e ainda era boba o suficiente para acreditar que a pessoa sentia algo por ela, ainda bem que nunca mostrara sua verdadeira identidade para eles, mais com Inuyasha era diferente, ele a fizera esquecer todas as magoas do passado, mais agora ele a magoaria, como nenhum outro havia lhe magoado.

-Como vocês fazem isso? Nem nós reconhecemos vocês. –foi à vez de Kouga falar, ele mantinha a cabeça baixa.

-Nosso pai é um youkai, nossa mãe é uma sacerdotisa poderosa, a mistura dos dois resultou na gente. –Sango falou tentando manter a calma, eles estavam tendo uma conversa tranqüila ate aquele momento, tudo poderia acabar de uma maneira tranqüila, não que elas tivessem esperança de que eles fossem continuar juntos.

-E eu pensando que era anormal. –Inuyasha disse sem deixar de encarar Kagome nos olhos ao dizer isso, ela sabia, ela tinha certeza, o hanyou sabia como ser cruel, ela não conseguiu impedir seus olhos de lacrimejarem ao ouvir isso, o pior é não ter conseguido evitar sair correndo, passar pela porta sem enxergar, passar pelos corredores, esbarrar nas pessoas neles, passar pelas portas de saída, ser quase atropelada ao atravessar a rua e pegar o carro da mãe, pois as chaves estavam com ela, apesar de não saber dirigir, naquele momento nada importou, ela queria estar o mais longe possível dali.

-Monstro. –Rin falou indo para cima de Inuyasha, mais Sesshoumaru a segurou, mas quando o hanyou olhou para frente recebeu um tapa que o fez voar ate o outro lado da sala, Sango havia se transformado em youkai.

-Não precisa decidir mais Miroku. –Sango disse antes de sair do local junto com Ayame, Rin olhou mais uma vez para Sesshoumaru antes de se soltar e ir junto com as irmãs embora.

Inuyasha ainda passava a mão no local onde estava inchado, na outra mão tinha uma sacola com gelo, no momento já estavam na escola, no quarto, cada um estava em sua cama, silenciosos, irritados, magoados e sem saber como agir, Inuyasha sentia-se mal por ter dito o que disse, mais também era orgulhoso demais para ir ao encontro de Kagome e se desculpar.

**NO OUTRO QUARTO**

O silencio se comparava ao do outro quarto, mais elas estavam preocupadas com a irmã, que saiu aquela hora com o carro da mãe e ate agora não tinha retornado, sua mãe e seu pai estavam discutindo ate agora, decidiram ficar na casa do pai de Midoriko, de minuto em minuto ligavam para saber se ela já tinha voltado, Rin ate mesmo ignorara os telefonemas de Sesshoumaru, seu celular estava mais uma vez tocando, cansada de ignorar as chamadas ela saiu do quarto para atende-lo.

-Alo? –disse assim que chegara ao corredor.

_-Você esta bem?_ – a voz do outro lado, revelava grande preocupação, Rin suspirou tentando conter as lágrimas.

-Não estou nada bem Sesshy, por causa do seu meio-irmão idiota, Kagome ainda não retornou, ela saiu com o carro da nossa mãe, tem idéia de quanto isso é perigoso? Kagome não sabe dirigir e já esta tarde, não temos nenhuma noticia nossos pais já ligaram para todos os hospitais e delegacias, o celular dela só cai na caixa de mensagem, Sesshy a gente pode se ver? –Rin perguntou no final, já começando a chorar.

_-Claro._ –respondeu antes de desligar o celular.

**NA BEIRADA DE UM PENHASCO**

Kagome olhava para o céu escuro, coberto por pontos brilhantes, seu coração lento, enquanto ainda senti a confusão de sentimentos, amor, ódio, remorso, culpa e desespero, deitada sobre o carro, ela pensava no que poderia fazer para resolver ou ao menos abrandar o assunto, seu celular estava dentro do carro cansando seus ouvidos com a musica repetida que tocava a cada minuto, seus olhos vermelhos e inchados, pesados pelo cansaço, não sabia quanto tempo já havia passado desde que chegara ali, na verdade isso nem ao menos lhe importava, nunca pensou que a solidão fosse lhe fazer bem, mais sentia-se calma e mais relaxada, podendo pensar em algo sem ter que ver as caras tristes das irmãs, se ao menos ela tivesse contado antes, talvez tudo isso poderia ter sido evitado, mas era tarde demais para voltar atrás e isso doía tanto. Não sentia vontade de voltar, poderia ficar ali pelo resto da vida que ninguém a acharia, mas sabia que devia voltar, que sua fuga só pioraria as coisas entre os pais.

**ENQUANTO ISSO SESSHY E RIN**

-Vai tudo terminar bem, pequena. –Sesshoumaru disse enquanto consolava a namorada. –A Káh logo ira aparecer, suas irmãs vão se acertar com os meninos e vamos continuar juntos. –continuou antes de depositar um beijo na mãe de Rin.

-Eu espero Sesshy, mais acho difícil a Káh voltar com o baka do seu irmão. –ela murmurou recostando-se mais ao youkai, este riu levemente.

-Inuyasha foi grosseiro, mais ele esta sofrendo também, apesar do que disse é obvio que ele ama a Káh. –decidido a fazer a namorada esquecer o assunto depositou um beijo nos lábios de Rin, que correspondeu quase de imediato, aceitando de bom grado o esquecimento do assunto por enquanto.

**NO DIA SEGUINTE**

Parecia que o temporal não iria passar tão cedo, parecia acompanhar o humor das garotas, Kagome havia voltado recebido uma bronca imensa dos pais e agora ambos estavam conversando com um juiz, coisa que eles não haviam feito anteriormente quando se separaram, na verdade eles ainda estão casados, mais agora queriam decidir com que as meninas deveriam ficar, isso só piorava a situação, desde o ocorrido no estúdio, já haviam se passado duas semanas e ainda assim as Luxury Girls e o S. I. M.K ainda permaneciam sem se falar, ainda por cima a noticia sobre as garotas havia vazado e estavam em todos os jornais suas verdadeiras identidades, por isso quando passavam pelos corredores da escola todos olhavam para elas.

-Eu não sei mais quanto tempo eu vou agüentar isso. –Sango sussurrou irritada com os olhares lançados para elas.

-Os ignore. –Kagome falou simplesmente.

**UMA SEMANA DEPOIS**

-Nós fizemos um acordo. –Midoriko disse sem olhar para as filhas, sabia o quanto aquele acordo iria magoar elas.

-Eu vou ficar com Kagome e Rin e Midoriko ficara com Ayame e Sango. –Yuri disse parecendo não se importar com os sentimentos das filhas, na verdade desde que Kagura se mudou para a casa dele a uma semana o youkai estava agindo de forma estranha.

-O QUE? –as meninas falaram juntas, não querendo acreditar, eles iriam separá-las.

-Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram, além disso, como não vão mais poder se ver, isso significa que não poderá mais existir as Luxury Girls, marcamos uma coletiva para vocês onde anunciaram o fim dessa loucura de vocês. –Yuri continuou sem se importar com o mau que estava causando as filhas.

-Essa coletiva será depois de amanhã, vocês iram com sua forma youkai. –Midoriko disse se segurando para não pegar as filhas e fugir dali.

-Só mais uma coisa, podem esquecer o grupo S. I. M. K, não quero e proíbo qualquer uma de vocês de manterem um relacionamento com aqueles garotos, caso minhas ordens sejam desobedecidas, vocês não poderão mais ver a mãe de vocês. –após isso saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

-Ayame e Sango, vocês viram para Londres comigo na semana que vem, sinto muito. –Midoriko também saiu após se desculpar. Rin se jogou na cama chorando de forma compulsiva sendo aparada pelas irmãs. Mais logo todas estavam chorando também, não poderiam mais se ver e Rin que ainda estava namorando o Sesshoumaru não poderiam mais vê-lo também, o pai estava sendo muito cruel com elas.

**COLETIVA COM A IMPRENSA**

-Podemos saber o motivo dessa coletiva? –um dos repórteres perguntou.

-Marcamos essa coletiva para anunciar o fim do grupo Luxury Girls. –Sango disse, sentindo-se engasgar com o que falava, depois de tudo o que fizeram para realizar o sonho de cantar, todas as mentiras, todas as dificuldades e agora tão facilmente teriam que desfazer aquilo que trabalharam tanto para conseguir. Os repórteres ficaram eufóricos ao ouvir aquilo, todos levantavam as mãos tentando fazer uma pergunta.

-Qual o motivo dessa decisão repentina?

-O grupo S. I. M. K tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?

-É por causa da descoberta de suas identidades?

-Vocês vão seguir carreira solo?

-Decidimos que os estudos são mais importantes. –Ayame disse forçadamente.

-Eles não têm nada a ver com isso, foi uma decisão nossa. –Rin disse tentando não chorar.

-Nossas identidades também não nos influenciaram em nada, simplesmente decidimos que estava na hora de parar. –Ayame respondeu novamente.

-Se não for para cantarmos juntas, não iremos cantar de jeito nenhum. –Sango disse antes de todas se levantarem e agradecerem e saírem.

-É, pelo visto a pressão da enorme fama foi insuportável para as garotas, agora sabemos qual é o melhor grupo. –disse um repórter que estava transmitindo ao vivo.

Sesshoumaru pegou o controle e desligou a TV, sua irritação estava ao extremo, não acreditava no que o empresário estava fazendo com as filhas, foi intimado a afastar-se de Rin, os outros do grupo olhavam assustados para o controle esmagado na mão.

-Fica calma Sesshoumaru. –Kouga disse, logo se arrependendo ao receber o olhar maléfico do youkai.

-Para você é fácil falar, seus covardes, abriram mão delas sem nem pensar em voltar atrás. –disse antes de sair do local, estava irritado demais, sentia vontade de bater em algo ou alguém.

-Sesshy. –ele virou para trás e viu uma menina correndo em sua direção, pulando em cima dele e molhando sua camisa, logo atrás dela suas irmãs tinham os olhos lacrimejados, mais ele só poderia consolar a Rin enquanto ela ainda estava lá, perto dele, Kagome lhe sorriu antes de abraçar as irmãs pela cintura e puxá-las para dentro do colégio, deixando-os sozinhos.

**NO QUARTO DAS GAROTAS**

Enquanto Sesshoumaru conversava com Rin, as outras estavam arrumando suas malas, estava quase na hora da separação delas, era o fim da Luxury Girls, era o fim do amor que compartilharam com o grupo S. I. M. K, o que iria acontecer agora?

* * *

E A PERGUNTA É:

E AGORA O QUE VAI ACONTECER?

ALGUÉM SABE? ALGUÉM?

BOM EU SEI ; )

KISSUS GALERA

XAU


	13. Eu quero provar

OLÁ, ACHO QUE JÁ ME DESCULPEI PELA DEMORA NA OUTRA FIC, MAS NÃO CUSTA NADA PEDIR DE NOVO

EU VOLTEI E ESPERO NÃO SUMIR MAIS POR TANTO TEMPO, MAS ESTAVA COM ALGUNS PROBLEMAS COM A INTERNET.

ESTOU MUITO FELIZ PELO APOIO A FIC E PELA PACIENCIA E PELOS COMENTARIOS, IREI MENCIONAR TODOS OS NOMES NO FIM DA FIC E POR ISSO LOGO IREI POSTAR O PROXIMO CAP

SEM MAIS PAPO

**BOA LEITURA**

* * *

Já haviam passado seis meses desde que fizeram a mudança, duas estavam em Londres e duas nos Estados Unidos, Ayame e Sango estavam com a mãe em Londres, enquanto isso Rin e Kagome estavam com o pai nos Estados Unidos, mas ambas estavam restritas a irem de casa para escola e da escola novamente para casa, não tinham direito de ficar com o celular e também não tinham acesso a internet, Midoriko era obrigada a seguir as normas impostas pelo ex-marido, porque ele colocara um vigia na sua cola, Kagome estava começando a se preocupar com a irmã mais nova, ela quase não comia, sabia o que faria com que ela melhorasse, mas sabia que se fizesse isso acabaria prejudicando sua mãe.

-Maninha você tem que comer, o Sesshy vai ficar muito irritado quando souber o que você esta fazendo consigo. –Kagome disse enquanto tirava a franja já grande o suficiente para cobrir os olhos, era incrível o quanto uma cabelo podia crescer, Rin simplesmente se encolheu com a menção do nome de seu amado, Kagome suspirou olhando para a sopa intacta, ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa e logo.

-Aonde você pensa que vai. –Kagome virou-se vendo Kagura com uma mão na cintura e um sorriso sínico nos lábios, sorriso que ela só mostrava quando estava longe do quase marido.

-A lugar nenhum. –Kagome respondeu saindo de perto da porta.

-Você não pode sair, esta proibida de fazer qualquer coisa que eu não permita. –Kagura disse balançando os quadris.

-Sua bruxa tirana, minha irmã não come, não dorme e nem fala nada há meses e você fica com esse sorriso ridículo nos lábios. –Kagome declarou, furiosa com a maneira de sua madrasta, esta aumentou o seu sorriso enquanto se aproximava mais da outra mulher.

-Eu quero mais é que vocês morram e então somente eu receberei a herança que o seu paizinho guardou tão cuidadosamente todos esses anos. –Kagura sussurrou perto do ouvido de Kagome que perdeu o controle e lhe deu um tapa arranhando sua face, mas nesse momento seu pai apareceu, vendo somente a parte do tapa.

-O que você pensa que esta fazendo? –perguntou irritado.

-Amorzinho, sua filha sem mais nem menos me bateu, ela deve estar ainda com ciúmes do nosso relacionamento. –Kagura começou a chorar nos braços do youkai.

-Não foi nada disso eu... –Kagome começou a falar.

-Silencio, já ouvi o que era necessário, você esta de castigo, ficará no seu quarto até eu dizer que pode sair.

-Eu odeio você. –Kagome acabou falando em voz alta o que sentia no momento levando como resposta um tapa do pai.

-Isso é para você aprender a me respeitar e a respeitar a minha futura esposa. –seu pai falou segurando fortemente o braço dela.

-Me solta, esta machucando. –Kagome disse com lagrimas nos olhos, sendo solta pelo pai ela pousou uma mão na face que ardia. –Eu respeitava, quando você era meu pai. –após isso ela saiu correndo escada acima.

-Eu nunca havia encostado um dedo sequer em nenhuma de minhas filhas até hoje. –Yuri disse olhando para a mão.

-Isso explica muito querido, devia ter disciplinado mais elas, olha o que sua filha me fez, deixou meu lindo rosto marcado, essa cicatriz vai me seguir pelo resto da vida. –Kagura choramingou enquanto limpava o sangue da face, Yuri não falou nada, simplesmente saindo do local e deixando a futura esposa sozinha.

-Eu não agüento mais isso, vamos Rin, nós vamos encontra o Sesshy. –ao pronunciar aquelas palavras Kagome viu uma reação da irmã, Rin não conseguiu se levantar, apesar dos cuidados que a irmã tentava ter com ela, a humana não comia a dias e isso a enfraquecerá demais, Kagome suspirou antes de se transformar em youkai e colocá-la nos braços como um saco de batatas, pegou um dinheiro que deixava escondido para não ser tomado pelo pai e pulou pela janela sumindo na escuridão com a irmã.

-Oi. –Sesshoumaru atendeu após sair da sala de aula.

-_Sesshy? Oi é a Káh... _–ouvi um tempo de silencio do outro lado da linha e o youkai pode ouvir a amiga chorar, aquilo apertou seu coração.

-Kagome? Káh, fala comigo. –Sesshoumaru pediu preocupado.

-_Eu fugi Sesshy, não dava mais para suportar, a Rin esta tão doente Sesshy, eu não sabia mais o quanto ela iria agüentar, me ajuda, por favor, me..._ –a ligação caiu nesse momento, Sesshoumaru não pensou duas vezes antes de sair da sala e pensou menos ainda antes de ir ao encontro do irmão na outra sala, Rin precisava de sua ajuda e Kagome também, mas Inuyasha não havia perdoado ele ainda por esconder o segredo das meninas, ele se tornara frio e distante, para piorar fazia um mês que ele tinha começado a namorar com Kikyou, Miroku não estava em condição de ajudar ninguém, assim como Kouga, pareciam estar em um mundo diferente, estavam sempre distraído parecendo juntar força para tomar uma atitude, invadiu a sala do irmão e puxou-o para sobre o protesto do hanyou e da professora.

-O que você quer? –Inuyasha perguntou assim que foi solto.

-Cala a boca e me escuta, recebi uma ligação da Káh. –Inuyasha fez uma careta com a menção do apelido carinhoso e virou o rosto, mas suas orelhas estavam alerta mostrando sua curiosidade. –Ela disse que a Rin estava muito doente e que fugiu, a ligação caiu depois disso, eu preciso ajudá-las, sei que você ainda esta irritado, mais é o único que pode me ajudar. –Inuyasha finalmente voltou a encará-lo, o youkai notou a preocupação em seus olhos.

-Se elas fugiram, de onde ela ligou? –perguntou ainda desconfiado, Sesshoumaru lhe mostrou o numero no celular, era de um orelhão. –É dos Estados Unidos. –Inuyasha sussurrou, Yuri esconderá a localização das filhas proibindo que eles se encontrassem novamente.

-Não se preocupe maninha, eu sei que o Sesshy vai nós achar. –Kagome falou acariciando a face magra da irmã ligara do orelhão que havia em frente à pequena casa que alugou por um mês, depois disso não sobrara muito, mas foi o suficiente para encher a dispensa, porém nem mesmo Kagome vinha comendo direito esses dias, sua preocupação pela mais nova estava interferindo no seu apetite.

Rin estava dormindo, sendo sustentada apenas pelo soro, Kagome sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem novamente, a casa estava mais para uma cabana, distante de tudo e de todos, sem eletricidade, tudo feito para que o pai não a encontrasse, comprou um cartão telefônico e ligou para Sesshoumaru do orelhão que ficava longe e esperava que o youkai conseguisse achar aquela casa tão escondida.

-Tem certeza que é por aqui? –Inuyasha perguntou impaciente, já fazia dois dias desde que saíram em busca das garotas e essa busca o levaram a um local no meio do mato, no momento ele se perguntava por que estava ali, perdendo aula, sair sem dar explicações para Kikyou que provavelmente estaria uma fera quando a visse novamente e ainda estava com o traidor do seu meio-irmão buscar as meninas que mentiram para ele.

-Sim, ali esta o orelhão que o homem falou. –disse apontando para o objeto.

-Então? –o hanyou perguntou cruzando os braços, neste exato momento houve um vento forte que trouxe cheiros quase esquecidos, mais ainda reconhecidos pelos irmãos, sem mais nenhuma palavra eles foram à direção dos perfumes, encontrando um caminho entre as arvores e logo encontraram uma cabana com a porta aberta, seguiram ate ela e entraram.

-Kagome? –Sesshoumaru sussurrou vendo a humana deitada no sofá, com os olhos cobertos pelo braço e o corpo coberto somente por uma toalha, mostrando que ela tinha acabado de sair do banho, Kagome se levantou rapidamente vendo que não estava ouvindo coisas, ele realmente estava ali, seus lábios se curvaram em um enorme sorriso e em seguida correu ate os braços do youkai, passando direto pelo hanyou. –Desculpe a demora, foi difícil encontrá-las. –disse consolando a humana.

-Que bom. –Kagome disse antes de se afastar, recebendo olhares de confusão dos irmãos. –Eu escolhi esse local, para dificultar que meu pa... que Yuri nos achasse, desculpe se isso também dificultei a sua busca. –disse afastando-se ainda mais do amigo.

-Tudo bem, como ela esta? –a expressão da humana mudou, deixando Sesshoumaru mais preocupado.

-Eu fiz o que eu pude, pode ir lá vê-la. –disse apontando as escadas, Sesshoumaru desapareceu antes que ela terminasse de falar, deixando o silencio pesar sobre as pessoas restantes no local, Inuyasha sentou no sofá enquanto Kagome sumia no corredor, reaparecendo pouco depois já vestida.

Havia somente um sofá de dois lugares para sentar e Kagome não teve outra opção a não ser a de sentar ao lado do hanyou, que bufou olhando para o outro lado, estava com o seu ego ferido, a sua ex-namorada abraçou seu irmão usando somente uma toalha, chorara em seus braços e o ignorara completamente, mas ainda assim estava preocupado, a humana ao seu lado estava magra, mais que o normal, sentia vontade de reconfortá-la, podia sentir o cheiro de suas lagrimas silenciosas.

-Kagome... –sua fala morreu quando ela o encarou, a magoa tão grande quanto à dele, mas ela havia mentido para ele, por outro lado ele a chamara de monstro, algo que ele não suportaria ouvir de alguém que ele amasse, pensando nisso, era obvio agora, seu erro havia sido maior que o dela, ela estava ali sofrendo com algo que o pai fizera, tivera que fugir de casa pelo bem da irmã e de si mesma, seu coração voltou a bater forte, como se o sangue finalmente voltasse a circular novamente.

-Ela esta consciente e não quer mais o soro. –Sesshoumaru avisou com um sorriso. –Acho que seria bom preparar algo para nós comermos. –Kagome simplesmente concordou, havia entendido a indireta do youkai, ele notou que ela também não estava comendo muito bem, lentamente ela levantou e foi para a cozinha, só notou que estava sendo seguida quando terminou de entrar no cômodo.

-Algum problema? –Kagome perguntou virando-se para o hanyou que parou muito perto dela.

-Eu queria pedir desculpa. –disse com as orelhas baixas.

-Ok. –disse friamente voltando para o armário e pegando alguns ingredientes e seguindo para o fogão ainda sendo acompanhada pelo confuso hanyou. –Ah! Espero não ser convidado para o seu casamento com aquela cobra. –disse depois que se virou novamente.

Inuyasha viu Kagome seguir novamente ate o fogão, depois pegar algumas panelas, ir para a pia e andar de um lado para o outro do cômodo, mais ele manteve-se parado, se perguntando como ela soubera do seu namoro com Kikyou, até que notou que a única maneira de descobrir era perguntando para ela.

-Como você sabe que eu estou namorando a Kikyou? –perguntou, mas logo se arrependeu quando viu o olhar furioso da humana.

-Yuri me contou, depois ficou falando o qual fácil é para um homem esquecer uma mulher quando não a ama. –ela riu com a lembrança. –Ele estava certo, no mundo dos famosos não existe a palavra "amor". –os olhos lacrimejaram e por muito tempo ela ficou olhando pela janela, esperando que ele a resgatasse, esperando que ele a perdoasse, que o amor que existia entre eles fosse tão grande quanto o de Sesshoumaru e Rin. –Por que você me fez acreditar que existia? –perguntou enfiando a ponta da faca na tabua, as lágrimas saindo mesmo com ela tentando segura-las, estava se fazendo de ridícula na frente do homem que amou e que por mais que tentasse esquecer ainda amava. –Não se aproxime. –ordenou apontando a faca para ele. –Você não vai gostar de estar tão próximo de um monstro como eu. –finalizou encarando-o.

-Sesshy, você acha que eles estão bem sozinhos? –Rin perguntou com a voz fraca, Sesshoumaru sorriu acariciando a face cansada, ele podia ouvir perfeitamente bem a discussão que acontecia no andar de baixo e podia apostar que eles se acertariam com o tempo, se pudessem ficar próximos novamente.

-O que foi mãe? –Ayame perguntou assim que Midoriko desligou o telefone com fúria.

-Kagome e Rin fugiram e o idiota do seu pai não tem a mínima idéia de onde elas podem estar. –Midoriko respondeu com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, depois de um tempo convivendo com as filhas, ela podia dizer o quanto a ligação delas era forte, quase todos os dias as filhas falavam para ela que podiam sentir que algo de errado estava acontecendo com as irmãs, mas ela não acreditava, após um mês de convivência continua ela descobriu também que Naraku era um crápula, que estava tentando jogá-la contra suas queridas filhas e por isso o abandonara, mas agora estava preocupada demais com suas filhas para pensar em outro idiota.

-O que vamos fazer? –Sango perguntou.

-Nós vamos voltar para a antiga escola de vocês. –Midoriko observou Sango e Ayame prenderem o fôlego por alguns momentos.

-Onde esta o Inuyasha? –Kikyou perguntou para Miroku e Kouga, que continuavam a ignorá-la. –Me respondam agora. –ordenou furiosa, odiava ser ignorada e por isso gostava de namorar o hanyou, podia ir a grandes festas e ser fotografada, aparecer em várias revistas famosas e recebia muita atenção.

-Deixa a gente em paz, Kikyou, é obvio que ele não quer ver você. –Miroku falou sem nem ao menos olhá-la.

-Idiotas. –disse batendo o pé antes de sair.

-Já faz algum tempo que eles sumiram. –Kouga falou após algum tempo.

-Eu sei, mas eu também sei que eles já são bem grandinhos e podem se cuidar sozinhos. –Miroku falou com tranqüilidade e o assunto acabou ali.

-Eu já pedi desculpas por ter dito aquilo. –Inuyasha disse com as mãos em frente ao corpo, preparado caso a humana decidisse atacá-lo.

-Acha que é o suficiente? Eu posso ter mentido para você Inuyasha, mas em nenhum momento eu o tratei mal por sua raça, ao contrario eu me apaixonei por você e na primeira oportunidade de demonstrar o tamanho do seu sentimento, se existiu algum, você me chama de monstro. Desculpe-me se um simples pedido de perdão não me parece o bastante. –finalizado o que tinha para dizer Kagome voltou a cozinhar, Inuyasha voltou a ficar quieto, observando que a humana decidira fazer uma sopa reforçada, estava quase pronta quando o hanyou viu Kagome cair, rapidamente a aparou, vendo que ela havia desmaiado.

Ele ouvia as palavras dela enquanto a observava desmaiada, seu rosto estava fino demais, isso não o agradava, ele seguira com sua vida e ela estava passando por problemas com o pai, foi um idiota por ter aceitado namorar com Kikyou, mas ela o pegou em um momento de amargura e aceitou sem pensa, aceitou por raiva de Kagome, mas agora não via mais motivo para isso, não conseguia mais sentir aquela raiva, ele só conseguia sentir remorso e um imenso amor, pela pequena e fragil humana que mantinha em seus braços, não queria solta-la, era culpa sua, deveria estar protegendo ela e era isso que ele iria fazer daqui para frente, protege-la a todo custo.

-Káh? -sussurrou passando a mão no rosto dela, a humana enrugou a testa.

-Inuyasha. -ela sussurrou de volta. -Me perdoa. -ele notou que ela ainda permanecia levemente inconsciente, mas vagarosamente ela foi abrindo os olhos, encontrando os olhos dourados e preocupados do hanyou. -Eu devo estar sonhando. -ela sussurrou ainda mole nos braços dele.

-Acho que a gente precisa conversar. -Inuyasha disse ajudando-a a se sentar.

-Agora? -Kagome perguntou encarando-o.

-Gostaria de aproveitar essa sua calma momentânea. -ele disse com humor, Kagome não pode evitar sorrir, talvez fosse realmente a hora de esclarecer aquele problema, a hora de descobrir se ele realmente a amava e estava disposta a arriscar, como arriscará meses atrás, afinal, não tinha mais o que perder.

-Então pode falar. -disse simplesmente, conduzindo ele até o seu quarto.

-Eu não vou fazer rodeios, eu comecei a namorar com Kikyou por que estava chateado, mas sei que essa foi uma das maiores idiotices que eu já fiz, a maior foi ter deixado você ir, mas eu te amo e se precisar eu posso provar, é só pedir, eu faço qualquer coisa. -Kagome sorriu levemente e foi correspondida.

-Não preciso de nada, eu acredito em você, acredito que você me ame, eu também te amo. -disse tranqüilamente.

-Mas eu quero provar. -ele disse se aproximando mais dela. -Eu estive pensando e pode ser egoismo, ou até mesmo possessão, mas eu não quero deixar você, nunca mais, então... -Aquele pausa fez o coração de Kagome parar por alguns segundos. -... Kagome Higurashi, você quer ser minha esposa?...

* * *

XAU GENTE

ATÉ MAIS


	14. É a Nossa Vez

OLÁ

BEM ESTAMOS INDO PARA A RETA FINAL

MAS EU TENHO UMA PERGUNTA, NÃO SEI SE DEU PARA NOTAR, MAS NÃO TIVEMOS HENTAI NESSA FIC E A PERGUNTA É: DEVE OU NÃO DEVE TER?

VOTEM

AGRADEÇO PELAS REVIEWS

SEM MAIS CONVERSA

BOA LEITURA

* * *

-Mas eu quero provar. -ele disse se aproximando mais dela. -Eu estive pensando e pode ser egoísmo, ou até mesmo possessão, mas eu não quero deixar você, nunca mais, então... -Aquele pausa fez o coração de Kagome parar por alguns segundos. -... Kagome Higurashi, você quer ser minha esposa? -nesse momento ele levantou da cama e ajoelhou-se segurando a mão esquerda dela.

-Você não precisa fazer isso. -Kagome disse desorientada pelo pedido, era muito repentino, a tontura voltou fazendo sua visão escurecer.

-Eu sei, mas eu realmente quero, é tudo o que eu quero. -disse se aproximando mais dela, temendo uma negativa.

-Mas e a escola? Nós nem terminamos o colegial ainda. -Kagome tentava pensar, mas seus pensamentos estavam confusos, seu coração gritava para que ela aceitasse, mas sua menta insistia em pensar racionalmente.

-Eu posso esperar até terminarmos o estudo para oficializar tudo, mas eu quero que todo mundo saiba que nada mais ira separar a gente, por isso o pedido, eu quero você só para mim. -Kagome não pode evitar de sorrir, era bom ver aquele lado possessivo dele e ainda direcionado a ela.

-Eu aceito. -Kagome disse antes de se atirar em cima dele, este gargalhou antes de beija-la. -Mas, espera, e a sua "namorada"? -Kagome perguntou se afastando.

-Você é a única que importa para mim, e eu não devo explicações a ninguém a não ser você. -Inuyasha disse sorrindo do bico que Kagome fazia. -Vem aqui. -chamou puxando-a contra si.

-Mas nos temos um pequeno problema. -Kagome sussurrou recostando-se ao hanyou que agora estava com as costas na parede, acariciando sua nuca com as garras, causando-lhe arrepios.

-Qual? -perguntou sem interromper as caricias.

-Yuri. -o nome saiu baixo até para ele que tinha uma audição super sensível e involuntariamente Kagome tremeu levemente, Inuyasha em resposta apertou-a de leve.

-Eu sei que nós somos menores de idade, e que precisaríamos da autorização de nossos pais para nos casarmos, mas como eu já disse antes eu vou esperar até o fim dos estudos, até sermos maiores de idade. -disse sussurrando, era tão bom estar próxima dela novamente.

-Mas meu... Yuri tem um acordo com a minha mãe, se fizéssemos qualquer coisa que descumprisse o combinado, Yuri tem o direito a nossa guarda, afinal, eu e minhas irmãs ainda somos menores de idade. -nesse momento a realidade dos fatos o atingiu, Yuri podia sumir com a quatro e dessa vez eles poderiam não ter tanta sorte.

-Bom, precisamos fazer algo com relação a isso, não quero perder você de novo e pelo que podemos ver, Yuri não tem sido o melhor pai do mundo e nos estado que você e a sua irmã se encontram é fácil provar isso para qualquer juiz, mas eu não entendo, o que houve para Yuri ficar desse jeito, ele sempre foi uma pessoa legal até... -Inuyasha estava dizendo até que Kagome se afastou rapidamente dele e o encarou como se tivesse descoberto algo muito importante.

-Eu tive uma ótima ideia, mas eu vou precisar da sua ajuda. -Kagome disse com um sorriso malicioso, Inuyasha simplesmente concordou, em seguida a humana se levantou e seguiu para a porta, o hanyou fez o mesmo e a seguiu.

Ayame e Sango não acreditavam que estavam ali novamente, havia passando tão pouco tempo, mas para elas pareceram uma eternidade, Midoriko vinha logo atrás, todas passaram a noite em claro preocupadas com as outras duas desaparecidas.

-Olha só quem teve a mesma ideia que a gente, amor. -todas olharam para o portão e viram Yuri com uma mulher pendurada em seus braços, se pensar Miroriko se aproximou do casal e acertou o youkai com um soco, contendo o seu poder espiritual, Yuri voou longe e Kagura caiu para o lado, o youkai sentiu seu rosto queimando, mas logo parecia que todo o seu corpo estava queimando e só quando esta sensação passou foi que ele conseguiu se mover e se levantar do chão, só então ele pode ver Kagura e Midoriko lutando, logo uma multidão de adolescentes se reunirão em volta.

-Mãe. -Ayame chamou tentando passar pela multidão que rodeava as duas mulheres, em meio a sua corrida ela esbarrou em alguém, mas essa pessoa praticamente não se moveu, seus olhos verdes encontraram o azul dos dele, olhos normalmente profundos, mas que agora não demonstravam nenhuma emoção.

-Ayame? -perguntou virando-se completamente para a youkai que tinha os olhos lacrimejados pelo encontro súbito. -É você mesmo? Ou eu estou tendo mais alguma ilusão? -Kouga continuou se aproximando e segurou-a pelo braço com força. -Você é real. -ele sussurrou, Ayame não sabia o que dizer, ele estava pálido, mas essa palidez foi diminuindo e o antigo brilho foi ressurgindo em seus olhos, antes de sorrir e puxa-la para um abraço sufocador.

-Kouga. -Ayame sussurrou sem fôlego, o abraço do youkai não dava espaço para ela respirar, notando isso ele afrouxou o aperto, mas sem lhe dar muito tempo para recuperar o fôlego ele juntou seus lábios ao dela em um beijo desesperado.

Do outro lado da multidão Sango procurava por Ayame, até que foi surpreendida, uma mão a agarrou pela cintura e outra tampou sua boca impedindo-a de gritar e a afastou da multidão, Sango se rebateu, mas a pessoa era mais forte do que ela, bom mais forte quando ela estava na sua forma humana, cansada de ser arrastada pelo estranho ela se transformou e soltou-se facilmente invertendo as posições e prendendo seu sequestrador.

-Calma. -ela ouviu e o reconheceu, os cabelos estavam mais longos e um pouco desalinhados, mas ela tinha certeza, era ele.

-O que você pensa que estava fazendo, Miroku? -perguntou antes de solta-lo, este virou-se para ela enquanto acariciava o pulso dolorido e observou enquanto ela voltava a sua forma humana.

-Eu queria falar com você. -respondeu depois de olhar para os lados, estava no jardim onde quase ninguém frequentava e por causa da briga lá nos portões a escola se encontrava praticamente vazia.

-Falar o que? -Sango disse não entendendo o porque daquela desconfiança do humano.

-Inuyasha me ligou. -falou não se importando com o olhar desconfiado que recebia.

-E o que eu tenho a ver com aquele baka? E porque ele esta ligando se ele esta aqui? -Sango perguntou colocando as mãos nos quadris, esperando a resposta, Miroku suspirou, ela não sabia de nada.

-Vocês voltaram aqui por causa do sumiço das suas irmãs, não foi? -a mulher concordou, ainda desconfiada. -Inuyasha me disse que a Kagome ligou para o Sesshoumaru pedindo ajuda e os dois foram em busca delas e as acharam. -Sango arregalou os olhos, surpresa pela noticia.

-Mas porque elas não ligaram para a gente? -perguntou um pouco magoada por saber que a irmã preferira ligar para o youkai.

-Kagome não queria prejudicar vocês também, ela comentou sobre o acordo que seus pais fizeram e o outro motivo foi que Rin estava nas ultimas por não poder falar com Sesshoumaru, mas agora ela já esta bem melhor, esta se alimentando direitinho. -disse quando viu a preocupação da outra. -Mas o importante é que eles precisam da nossa ajuda, por acaso você se lembra do nome todo do ultimo caso que sua mãe teve? -Sango concordou e Miroku sorriu.

-Eu preciso de ar. -Ayame disse afastando o youkai.

-Pensei que íamos precisar interromper, aja fôlego, hein? -Miroku falou observando a face vermelha da youkai que cruzou os braços de forma protetora.

-Para com isso seu hentai. -Kouga falou mostrando o punho, o humano se afastou erguendo as mãos na frente do corpo.

-Agora eu entendi porque eu não estava te achando. -Sango falou sorrindo para a irmã e depois se aproximou da outra sussurrando algumas coisas para ela, Kouga por ser um youkai ouviu tudo, percebendo como o youkai o olhou, Miroku simplesmente concordou recebendo outra confirmação.

-JÁ CHEGA. -Yuri gritou apartando as duas mulheres que ainda tentavam se bater. -Eu disse que já chega. -nesse momento Midoriko parou de se mexer e olhou para os olhos vermelhos do ex-marido, ela já vira aquilo antes, na primeira noite que eles tiveram juntos, lembrando disso ela passou uma energia purificadora para ele, que se acalmou.

-Foi a vadia da sua ex-esposa que começou. -Kagura despejou ainda tentando avançar na outra mulher, Yuri a agarrou pelo braço e a puxou para longe do circulo de adolescentes curiosos.

-Enquanto minhas filhas estiverem desaparecidas, nós vamos ter que esquecer as diferenças, minhas filhas são mais importantes. -ele murmurou enquanto o circulo começava a se dissipar.

-Pelo que eu me lembro, antes de fugirem uma delas disse que não considerava mais você como pai. -Kagura disse antes de soltar-se e ir embora.

-Você viu a Ayame e a Sango? -Midoriko perguntou, tentando fingir não ter ouvido o que Kagura havia falado.

-Não, elas vieram com você? -ele perguntou virando-se para a humana.

-Como se fosse possível prende-las. -ela sussurrou sabendo que deveria ter algum motivo para que as filhas fugissem. -Olha, desculpa pelo soco, mas acho que pelo o que a outra disse, você é o responsável pela rebeldia das nossas filhas. -Midoriko finalizou antes de se afastar do youkai, este sabia que era o responsável, mas desde quando ele se tornara um pai tão ruim? Ele nunca havia levantado a mão para nenhuma de suas filhas, mas agora ele era tão ruim que suas filhas não suportavam mais nem chama-lo de pai.

-Eu não acredito. -Ayame disse não acreditando no que eles tinham acabado de ler.

-E eu não acredito que ainda tem mais. -Sango falou olhando para outras sugestões de leitura.

-Então acho que esta na hora de retornamos a ligação do Inuyasha. -Miroku falou já pegando o celular.

-Entendo, não isso é ótimo, já adiantou muito, olha tenta atrasar essa busca pelas garotas o máximo possível, não eu não sei quanto tempo, tá, valeu. -Inuyasha desligou o celular e sorriu para os outros três.

-E ai? -Kagome perguntou ansiosa.

-Eles conseguiram achar algumas coisas, Káh a gente vai ter que manter o pedido de casamente em segredo, por enquanto. -falou, Kagome o olhou sem intender o que isso tinha a ver. -Por que se eles souberem, nossa versão vai perder a veracidade, vão pensar que a fuga foi planejada somente para nos encontrarmos.

-Ah, entendi, então vamos, mãos a obra.

-E então? Por onde a gente começa? -Rin perguntou já com a face mais corada, era obvio que a presença de Sesshoumaru a ajudará muito, mais ela ainda estava muito abaixo do peso, era possível ver todos os ossos da face e seu braço parecia muito frágil.

-A primeira coisa a se fazer é esconder o fato de que a gente se encontrou, para todos os efeitos a gente não se vê a mais de seis meses... -Inuyasha começou a falar enquanto todos concordavam, se eles fizessem tudo certinho, Kagome e Rin poderiam voltar ao colégio e logo a data do casamento também iria poder ser marcado.

-Acha que o plano do Inuyasha vai dar certo? -Ayame perguntou enquanto os quatro andavam pelos corredores da escola.

-E eu que tinha pensado que o nível dessa escola tinha melhorado, pelo visto eu estava enganada. -todos se viraram para observar a dona da voz e deram de cara com Kikyou e seu grupinho de cobras imitadoras.

-E eu que pensei que o meu dia não podia piorar. -Sango sussurrou observando o grupo com desdem.

-O que vocês fazem aqui? Pensei que tinha conseguido me livrar de vocês com a revelação de suas verdadeiras identidades. -Kikyou falou colocando a mão na cintura, em uma pose vitoriosa.

-Como é que é? -Sango e Ayame falaram juntas, Kikyou e as cobras arregalaram os olhos surpresas pela revelação.

-Eu não disse nada. -Kikyou disse desarmando sua pose poderosa e recuando junto com as outras, Ayame e Sango deram um passo para frente, em pura ameaça.

-Então você armou nossa separação? -Ayame perguntou mostrando seus caninos. -Acho que precisamos conversar. -completou assim que alcançou o braço da humana e a puxou para um quarto mais próximo junto com os outros, após isso Kikyou foi obrigada a contar tudo que sabia.

-Acha que ela vai colaborar? -Miroku perguntou incrédulo.

-Bem, na via das duvidas... -Sango levantou seu celular e apertou um botão e a voz de Kikyou foi reproduzida.

-Você foi bem esperta. -Miroku disse, orgulhoso pela mulher ao seu lado, Ayame e Kouga simplesmente trocaram olhares cúmplices.

-Finalmente eu achei vocês. -Midoriko disse enquanto se aproximava, mas parou ao observar o dois homens que acompanhavam suas filhas. -E vocês? Quem são? -perguntou.

-Eu sou Miroku Houshi e vejo de onde suas filhas herdaram tanta beleza. -Miroku disse pegando uma das mãos da humana e beijando-lhe as costas.

-Oh! Um cavalheiro, não imagino porque Yuri tem tanta aversão ao relacionamento de vocês com nossas filhas, mas e você? -perguntou olhando para Kouga que lhe sorriu delicadamente.

-Eu me chamo Kouga Ookami, é um prazer finalmente conhece-la. -se apresentou sem sair do lado de Ayame.

-Vejo que minhas filhas estão em boas mãos, mas no momento precisamos achar suas irmãs, desculpem, mas eu terei que rouba-las de vocês antes que Yuri veja isso e ache que eu estou incentivando alguma coisa, mas quero deixar bem claro que se dependesse somente de mim eu aprovaria esses namoros em um piscar de olhos. -disse e para comprovar o que havia dito Midoriko piscou para os dois rapazes, Sango e Ayame se despediram constrangidas pelo discurso da mãe.

-E ai o que nos temos que fazer agora? -Kouga perguntou olhando para ambos os lados verificando se ninguém estava no corredor observando-os.

-A única coisa que podemos fazer é esperar pelo próximo passo de Inuyasha e distrair os outros com relação ao desaparecimento dele e de Sesshoumaru. -disse vendo o outro concordar.

-E ai? -Kagome perguntou assim que os irmãos entraram na cabana.

-Nós vamos embora hoje a noite e provavelmente iremos chegar de madrugada no colégio, a passagem de vocês esta marcada para daqui a dois dias. -Inuyasha disse mostrando as quatro passagens na sua mão, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

-O que foi? -Rin perguntou quando viu o mesmo sorriso nos lábios de Sesshoumaru.

-Enquanto comprávamos as passagens, Miroku nos ligou e deu uma noticia bem interessante, mas isso é surpresa. -o youkai respondeu.

-Contanto que seja uma noticia realmente boa, eu nem me importo com todo esse mistério. -Kagome disse sendo abraçada pelo hanyou.

-Eu nem acredito que minha maninha vai se casar. -Rin disse antes de soltar um gritinho de felicidade. -Ah! Desculpa, algumas vezes eu esqueço. -disse quando viu o youkai e o hanyou tamparem os ouvidos.

-Tudo bem, mas espero que isso não se repita, pequena. -Sesshoumaru disse puxando-a. -Vamos dar uma volta, pegar um pouco de sol pode ser bom para a sua pele. -sugeriu dando um beijo na testa dela, Rin sorriu e concordou antes de ser puxada para fora do local.

-Eles são tão fofos juntos. -Kagome sussurrou antes de bocejar, Inuyasha simplesmente riu se sentando no sofá.

-Vem aqui. -Kagome olhou-o antes de se aproximar e sentar-se ao seu lado. -Como vocês mulheres fazem essa avaliação? -ele perguntou puxando-a para o seu colo.

-Não sei, é só uma maneira de dizer que eles ficam muito bem juntos. -disse bocejando novamente.

-E nós nos encaixamos nessa avaliação de casal "fofo"? -ele perguntou começando a fazer um cafune em Kagome que se aconchegou mais a ele e fechou os olhos.

-Acho que o gritinho que a Rin deu, responde a sua pergunta. -ela sentiu o corpo do hanyou tremer em uma risada silenciosa.

-Inu? -Kagome sussurrou.

-Hum?

-Eu sinto falta do grupo. -Inuyasha demorou um pouco para entender o que Kagome havia dito e quando foi responder notou que sua respiração se encontrava leve, sinal de que ela estava dormindo.

-Vai tudo acabar bem, isso eu posso prometer. -disse depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela, ele tinha esperança que aquele plano desse certo, o relacionamento dele e dos outros dependia disso, era a hora da verdade...

* * *

HUM

VAI ROLAR ESCANDALO

EU TO SENTINDO

BOM

ATÉ A PROXIMA

KISSUS


	15. Estamos de volta

Estou incrivelmente atrasada.

Mais ainda estou viva ^^

Estamos próximos do ultimo capitulo

**QUERO AGRADECER, MUITO, A TODOS QUE DEIXARAM SUAS REVIEWS, COM SUAS OPINIÕES, ISSO FOI MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA QUE EU PROSSEGUISSE.**

Sem mais enrolação

**BOA LEITURA**

**oOoOoOo**

-Vai tudo acabar bem, isso eu posso prometer. -disse depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela, ele tinha esperança que aquele plano desse certo, o relacionamento dele e dos outros dependia disso, era a hora da verdade...

No dia seguinte eles estavam terminando de arrumar e combinar as histórias, Sesshoumaru conversava com Rin, dizendo-lhe que logo eles estariam juntos novamente, para que ela se alimentasse bem e não desse problemas para Kagome, Rin revirou os olhos dezenas de vezes simplesmente concordando, é claro que adorava a preocupação que o youkai tinha por ela, mas ele estava exagerando.

-Eu já entendi tudo. -Rin o cortou quando ele ia começar a falar novamente.

-É Sesshy, ela já entendeu e acho que daqui para frente ela vai me escutar. -Kagome disse afastando-o da irmã mais nova.

-Eu só quero lembra-lá que não deve mais me matar de preocupação. -Sesshoumaru disse emburrado pela interrupção de Kagome.

-Eu também me preocupo com ela, Sesshy. -a humana respondeu achando fofo o quanto a irmã tinha sorte por ter alguém para sempre defende-la futuramente, foi tirada de seus devaneios quando o hanyou a puxou e pegou-a colocando sobre o ombro e carregou-a para fora do local. -Coloque-me no chão agora. -mandou e o hanyou a obedeceu afastando-se a tento de não levar um soco.

-Wow, calma ferinha. -Kagome simplesmente rosnou em resposta, fazendo-o rir mais. -Eu só queria dar um tempinho a sós para eles e para nós também. -disse antes de puxa-la para si e beija-la cheio de paixão, ela ainda lutou um pouco contra seus lábios, mas logo os abriu permitindo que ele a beijasse direito. -Eu te amo tanto, não sabe o quanto me dói ter que ir deixa-la aqui, mesmo sendo somente por algumas horas. -Kagome sorriu e apoio a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Eu vou sentir saudades. -disse depois de afastar-se e lhe dar um selinho.

-Só? -ele agarrando-a novamente. -Estou me despedindo de você e só ganho um selinho? -perguntou com fingida indignação, Kagome gargalhou levemente antes de voltar a encara-lo nós olhos dourados.

-E o que mais você queria?

-Eu prefiro mostrar. -disse antes de beija-la profundamente, havia paixão, amor e luxuria, esse ultimo despertou coisas no corpo de Kagome, algo que ela já havia sentido antes quando estava com Inuyasha, mas daquela vez foi maior, era como se seu corpo estivesse implorando pelo dele, o hanyou gemeu antes de juntar mais seu corpo ao dela, Kagome corou rapidamente ao senti-lo completamente junto a si, seu corpo demonstrava que correspondia e compreendia o desejo dela, assustada com a maneira que seu corpo correspondia ao dele a humana se afastou vagarosamente dele que gemeu em protesto. -Eu acho que já esta na hora de a gente ir. -ele disse levemente constrangido. -Eu vou lá dentro chamar o lerdo do meu irmão. -disse se virando para ir busca-lo.

-Eu vou com você. -lá dentro eles vislumbraram o outro casal se beijando, Kagome tossiu e riu fazendo o casal se separar rapidamente.

-Esta na hora de ir. -Inuyasha disse cruzando os braços e olhando para o irmão de forma acusadora, este simplesmente fingiu ignorar.

-Então vamos pegar as coisas logo, seu idiota. -Sesshoumaru disse e começou a subir a escada, deixando um hanyou muito irritado para trás.

-De um tempo a ele. -Kagome falou tocando-o no braço, sentiu o quanto ele relaxou com um simples toque, ele suspirou e em seguida bufou novamente seguindo o irmão pelas escadas, Rin aproximou-se da irmã e riu.

-Eles não tomam jeito. -Kagome simplesmente concordou e virou para a irmã com os olhos sérios e decididos.

-Rin vamos repassar nossas histórias mais uma vez antes deles irem, quero muito que de tudo certo, Yuri vai ficar no nosso caminho para defender Kagura, temos que ser fortes e tomar cuidado. - a mais nova encolheu os ombro ao ouvir o nome do pai.

-Kagome? -começou incerta. - Será que quando tudo isso acabar o papai vai voltar a ser como era antes?

-Tenho certeza que sim. - disse abraçando a irmã.

**oOoOo**

-Então? Estamos indo. - Inuyasha falou.

-Isso é obvio. - Sesshoumaru falou rolando os olhos, as meninas riram.

-Até mais. - Kagome falou ficando na ponta do pé e dando um selinho no hanyou emburrado, este lhe puxou pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo, não se importando com o outro casal.

-Vamos logo. - o youkai falou puxando o mais novo pelo braço.

-Esses meninos. - Rin sussurrou voltando para a cabana, Kagome a a seguiu, precisavam terminar de fazer as malas.

**oOoOo**

-Você é tão irritante. - Inuyasha resmungou olhando pela janela do avião, eram duas da madrugada e eles já começavam a aterrizar.

-E ai meninos, como estão as meninas? - Ayame perguntou assim que viu os irmãos.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Sesshoumaru perguntou observando a youkai e a humana.

-Eles falaram que vocês estavam chegando hoje de madrugada e então decidimos vir juntas. - Sango falou.

-Pensei que devamos ser discretos. - Inuyasha falou olhando para os dois colegas com raiva.

-Nossa mãe pediu que dessemos uma "volta", então estamos aqui, teoricamente vocês foram resolver um "problema" junto aos pais de vocês. - Ayame falou tranqüilamente.

-Nos já ligamos para o sr. Taisho e ele concordou em lhes dar cobertura. - Miroku completou e eles seguiram em silencio de volta para a escola, tudo estava silencioso e sombrio, haviam ido deixar as garotas no hotel em que se hospedaram e depois vieram para o colégio.

-O que nós vamos fazer agora? - Miroku perguntou deitando em sua cama.

-Vamos esperar as meninas chegarem, porque o resto esta tudo pronto, já demos entrada no processo e logo o senhor Yuri vai receber a intimação.

**DOIS DIAS DEPOIS**

As meninas chegaram e foram direto ao tribunal, lá foram abordadas por vários repórteres, Yuri estava lá, cabisbaixo, Kagura e Naraku também estavam marcando presença, Midoriko estava junto com Ayame e Sango, Kagome e Rin foram as ultimas a chegarem, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga e Miroku estavam em um canto discreto, apenas observando.

A audiência demorou o dia todo, e no fim Naraku e Kagura foram condenado a alguns anos por roubo, Yuri perdeu a guarda das garotas e pela decisão de Midoriko não foi impedido de vê-las, tudo terminará bem, foi cansativo.

-Queria conversar com vocês. - Yuri disse quando todos saiam do tribunal.

-Agora não. - Kagome falou e o olhou friamente levando as irmãs mais a frente.

-O que você esperava? Considere-se com sorte por poder chegar perto delas. -Midoriko falou olhando as filhas chamarem a atenção dos repórteres.

-Queremos anunciar o retorno das Luxury Girls. - Sango falou assim que todos estavam prestando atenção nelas, houve uma gritaria.

-Você não deveria ter escondido isso de mim. - Yuri sussurrou para a ex-esposa.

-Elas sempre foram tão talentosa e você nunca deixou que elas aproveitasse esse talento, logo você não permitiria que esse grupo se formasse. - Midoriko falou sem se importar com o tom de bronca.

-Você sabe como é o mundo dos famosos. - ele argumentou.

-Elas também sabem. - ela riu se afastando deles.

**oOoOoOo**

-Isso é serio? Estou tão feliz. - Midoriko disse abraçando a filha. - Você vai se casar? Que lindo, mas espera! E os estudos? Você é menor de idade e por pior que seja você ainda precisa da autorização do seu pai. - Kagome riu das reações da mãe.

-É por isso que vamos esperar até terminarmos os estudos e eu e ele sermos maiores de idade, mas não quero que fale isso com o Yuri. - Kagome falou estreitando os olhos.

-Porque você esta falando isso? - falou fingindo-se de inocente.

-Nós sabemos que vocês têm saído "escondidos" como dois adolescentes. - Rin falou maliciosa e as outras concordaram.

-Estamos tentando manter um relacionamento saudável pelo bem de você. -falou constrangida pelo flagrante, as meninas riram e saíram da limusine, Yuri estava bem na porta, todas passaram direto.

-Quando esse tratamento vai acabar? - o youkai perguntou desanimado.

-Elas ainda estão chateadas, de um tempo para elas. - Midoriko falou respondeu parando ao seu lado.

-Bem é hora do show. - sussurrou desgostoso.

-Ora, pare com isso, não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar isso. - Midoriko bufou antes de entrar no estadio.

-OI GALERA, ESTAMOS JUNTOS MAIS UMA VEZ A PEDIDO DE VOCÊS. -Inuyasha falou antes de sentar. - Vamos começar com uma canção nova. -Kagome sorriu e sentou-se ao seu lado lhe entregando o violão. - Espero que não desafine dessa vez. - sussurrou bem humorado, fazendo-o sorrir.

_**Por onde quer que eu vá vou te levar  
pra sempre...**_

_**A culpa não foi sua  
Os caminhos não são tão simples mas eu vou seguir  
Viajo em pensamentos**_

_**Numa estrada de ilusões que eu procuro  
dentro do meu coração.**_

_**Toda vez que fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar**_

_**a distância entre nós não pode separar  
O que eu sinto por você  
Não vai passar  
Um minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar  
A distância entre nós não pode separar  
E no final eu sei que vai voltar**_

_**Por onde quer que eu vá vou te levar  
Pra sempre  
A vida continua  
Os caminhos não são tão simples, temos que seguir  
Viajo em pensamentos  
Uma estrada de ilusões que eu procuro dentro  
do meu coração...**_

_**Toda vez que fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar  
A distância entre nos não pode separar  
E o que sinto por você  
Não vai passar  
Um minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar  
A distância entre nós não pode separar  
e no final... Eu sei**_

_**No meu coração  
a onde quer que eu vá  
sempre levarei  
O teu sorriso em meu olhar**_

_**Toda vez que fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar  
A distância entre nos não pode separar  
E o que sinto por você  
Não vai passar  
Um minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar  
A distância entre nós não pode separar  
E no final eu sei que vai voltar  
Eu sei que vai voltar...**_

_**Eu sei...**_

Eles estavam tão próximos ao fim da musica que utilizavam apenas um microfone, o publico foi a loucura, mas o casal no palco estava alheio a euforia.

-Eles são tão lindo juntos. - Midoriko falou emocionada com a canção.

-Ainda não confio muito neles. - Yuri falou emburrado.

-Se dependesse de você nossa filhas nunca arrumariam um namorado. - respondeu bem humorada.

-Se dependesse de você elas já estariam todas gravidas. - falou ainda mais emburrado.

-Adoraria vê-los correndo a nossa volta. -Yuri não pode evitar de sorrir com a imagem. - Viu? É preciso que elas se relacionem para que tenhamos nossos netos. - finalizou.

-Espero que não seja tão cedo.

**oOoOoOo**

-Senti sua falta. - Miroku falou quando eles entraram no camarim.

-Eu também senti. - Inuyasha ironizou, todos riram.

-Muito engraçadinho. - Miroku falou antes de bufar. - Sango, será que poderíamos fala? - falou constrangido por estarem sendo observado.

-Já estamos falando, Miroku. - Sango falou sem encara-lo.

-Queria conversar a sós.

-Ok. - disse antes de sair, sendo seguida pelo outro humano.

-Espero que eles se acertem. - Rin falou aconchegando-se ao youkai que estava atrás de si.

-Todos nós esperamos.

**oOoOoOo**

**Bem, mais um cap entregue.**

**Espero que tenham aproveitado.**

**Até a proxima, espero não demorar**

**espero seus comentarios**

**kisus**

**ja ne  
**


	16. Esse fogo entre nós e Para sempre seu

OI POVOOOO

EU SEI QUE EU DEMOREI, MAS FAZER O QUE? É ESTRANHO COMO VÁRIAS IDEIAS ESTOURAM NA MINHA MENTE, MAS FOI TÃO DIFÍCIL DAR SEGUIMENTO A ESSA, DEVO DIZER QUE GOSTEI MUITO DE ESCREVER ESSA HISTÓRIA E SINTO PORQUE O FIM ESTÁ TÃO PROXIMO.

MAS NÃO VAMOS FALAR DE COISA TRISTE :********

BOA LEITURA

**oOoOo**

-Então, Miroku o que você gostaria de falar comigo? - Sango perguntou depois que eles estavam bem longe dos outros.

-Você disse que o nosso relacionamento só dependia de mim, estou pronto para decidir. - Miroku começou prendendo a atenção da garota em si. - Eu te amo muito, como nunca achei que fosse ser capaz, eu sei que cometi muitos erros, mas eu vou tentar ser alguém melhor, por você e até mesmo por mim, eu quero que dê certo entre a gente, eu quero muito... - Sango o beijou, ele finalmente havia se declarado.

-Eu também te amo. - falou antes de voltar a beija-lo.

**oOoOo**

-Eu pensei gentinha como vocês não podiam mais freqüentar esse colégio. - Kikyou falou para as quatro irmãs.

-Você deveria estar presa junto com os seus amiguinhos, lembra? - Kagome falou vendo o sorriso da outra desaparecer, o sorriso de Kagome aumentou ao ver Inuyasha se aproximar, este sorria maliciosamente fazendo sua boca ficar seca, ela sentiu o desejo crescer com tanta intensidade que chegou a ficar tonta, o hanyou pareceu notar, pois seu sorriso aumentou.

-Oi Inu. - Kikyou disse ficando entre o hanyou e a humana.

-Oi amor. - Inuyasha falou desviando da outra e puxando Kagome pela cintura e nuca beijando-a em seguida, houve uma corrente elétrica que pareceu passar de um para outro fazendo a humana gemer e separar os lábios permitindo a invasão da língua do hanyou que a puxou para mais perto, eles sabiam que era loucura, estavam no meio do patio da escola, mas era tão difícil se afastar, Kagome com muito esforço conseguiu afasta-lo e descobriu-se sozinha com ele, suas irmãs e o grupinho da Kikyou havia indo embora.

-Inuyasha... - ela ainda sentia aquela tensão.

-Nós precisamos conversar, é isso que você quer dizer? - ele completou e Kagome somente concordou. - Vem. - falou começando a puxa-la.

**oOoOo**

-O que foi Rin? - Sesshoumaru perguntou encontrando a namorada emburrada.

-Seu irmão e a minha estão quase dormindo juntos no meio do patio da escola. - reclamou cruzando os braços e ficando vermelha com a lembrança do beijo dos outros dois, o youkai riu antes de abraça-la.

-Falando no lerdo do meu irmão, eu gostaria de seguir uma ideia dele. - Rin ficou mais vermelha com essa declaração dele, Sesshoumaru não pode evitar de rir ao notar o que ela estava pensando. - Não é exatamente isso, não que não fosse do meu agrado, mas não é o momento. - depois desse explicação Rin virou para ele intrigada.

-E o que seria? - perguntou.

-Bem... - ele começou soltando-a e de repente ele estava de joelhos a sua frente e com uma caixinha de veludo levantada na direção dela. - … Rin, você aceita se casar comigo? - continuou abrindo a caixinha e exibindo uma delicada aliança de ouro com alguns detalhes prateados e pedras encrustadas.

-Oh meu Deus! - disse colocando as mãos na boca, o youkai ergueu uma sobrancelha esperando uma resposta. - Sim, eu aceito me casar com você. - respondeu com os olhos lacrimejados, não podia acreditar naquilo, ele a pedira em casamento, sorrindo ele pegou a aliança e colocou em seu dedo, em seguida puxou-a e selou os lábios em um beijo doce e apaixonado.

**oOoOo**

-Então... - desde quando eles eram tão... tímidos? Ela estava tão boba, sentia uma vontade tão grande de toca-lo, como poderiam esperar tanto tempo para... ahn é para... droga! Só de pensar nisso meu sangue começa a ferver.

-Káh, você esta me assustando. - o hanyou falou olhando-a de um jeito estranho, ele sentia que ela estava excitada, mas ela também estava com medo.

-Desculpe, é que nunca pensei que fosse ser ficar tão incomodada por estar sozinha com alguém. - disse puxando o ar com força.

-Entendo. - ele sussurrou não escondendo o seu desconforto com aquela revelação, será que era assim tão ruim ficar com ele? Se era, por que ela estava tão excitada? Suas orelhas murcharam.

-Não é isso Inu, é que eu te amo tanto e o meu corpo tem agido de uma forma estranha e muito nova para mim. - falou rapidamente ao notar a reação dele com seu comentário, ao entender sobre o que ela falava seus lábios se curvaram maliciosamente.

-Eu também te amo. - ele sussurrou, estavam no quarto dele, havia somente uma chave e eles sempre a deixavam na tranca pelo o lado de dentro e o hanyou havia trancado, ela estava na cama dele e ela a sua frente, ele se aproximou parecendo um felino, sim era uma comparação estranha, mas era exatamente assim que ele parecia enquanto se aproximava dela, colocou uma mão em cada lado seu deixando-a cercada, ele a fez arrasta-se para trás até que ela estivesse deitada e ele sobre ela. - Ninguém disse que temos que esperar tanto tempo, amor. - disse antes de beija-la, de incio um contato leve, apenas um encostar de lábios.

Kagome estava tensa, ele podia sentir, mas como ele podia ficar longe, sentia-se do mesmo jeito e ela estava ali na sua cama, com aquele vestido simples e com aquele cheiro que parecia bagunçar todos os seus sentidos, ele nunca havia lhe tocado as coxas torneadas, elas eram quentes e firmes ele apertou-a e ouviu-a gemer deixando que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

-Inu... - Kagome protestou quando ele liberou seus lábios e desceu para seu pescoço.

-Você não quer? - perguntou próximo a sua orelha, apertando-se mais contra ela, a confirmação da ereção dele acordou-a rapidamente de seu transe e esta o empurrou rapidamente, este distraído caio ao seu lado na cama.

-Quero, mas não agora. - falou arrumando o vestido e sentando.

-Tudo bem, eu posso esperar o quanto você quiser. - Inuyasha disse abraçando-a e fazendo com que ela ficasse entre suas pernas. - Você que esperar até depois do casamento? - perguntou depois de algum tempo em silencio.

-Uma coisa é querer e outra completamente diferente é conseguir resistir a isso. - Kagome respondeu, ela realmente não sabia se gostaria de esperar, sabia que podia confiar nele e o casamento parecia estar tão longe.

-Quando você decidir que esta pronta eu estarei aqui.

-Inuyasha?

-Sim?

-Você ainda é virgem? - a pergunta o pegou de surpresa, fazendo-o tossir.

-Bem...

**TRIMMMTRIMM**

-Só um momento. - Kagome falou pegando o celular . - Alô? Um... O QUÊ? Não tudo bem, nós temos que comemorar. Claro, pode ser. Tá. Tchau. - ela desligou e virou para o curioso hanyou.

-O que houve? - perguntou quando ela começou a se levantar.

-Eu tenho que ir. - disse pegando as sandálias, colocando-as e seguindo para a porta.

-Mas o que aconteceu? - voltou a perguntar segurando-a e impedindo que saísse.

-Sesshoumaru pediu Rin em casamento e ela aceitou, estamos indo comemorar. - disse rapidamente antes de dar-lhe um leve beijo e sair, deixando-o sem reação.

-Casamento? - perguntou.

**oOoOo**

-Estou tão feliz por você, maninha. - Kagome disse abraçando a mais nova, estavam em um restaurante, só as garotas.

-Fiquei surpresa, as duas vão se casar, isso é tão lindo. - Sango disse, elas estavam tentando ser discretas, afinal eram famosas novamente e sem falsas identidades, varias pessoas já haviam pedido autógrafos.

-Senti até inveja. - Ayame falou bem humorada, todas riram, o janta ocorreu tranqüilamente.

**oOoOo**

-O que foi Inuyasha? - o youkai perguntou já irritado.

-Casamento, Sesshoumaru, você também vai casar. - falou seguindo-o pelo corredor.

-Sim e daí? - perguntou sem parar de andar.

-Sua noiva esta comemorando com as irmãs.

-E? - perguntou finalmente parando e olhando para o irmão e o outros dois integrantes da banda.

-Estamos sem nossas namoradas, seria bom também comemorarmos, não? É um dia especial. - Miroku argumentou.

-O que vocês querem fazer? - Sesshoumaru perguntou entediado.

-Vamos dar uma volta. - Kouga falou e todos saíram.

**oOoOo**

-Qual o problema com isso? - Ayame perguntou maliciosa.

-Bem... não tem nenhum problema, é só que não sei como lidar com esse fogo. - Kagome falou constrangida.

-Olha maninha, você pode esperar e pensar, não foi isso que ele disse? - Sango falou e Kagome concordou.

-Eu também não sei como lidar com essas sensações que o Sesshy causa em mim. - Rin falou ficando completamente vermelha, todas riram e voltaram para a escola conversando de forma animada, Rin assim como Kagome teria que manter o compromisso escondido por enquanto.

**oOoOo 6 anos depois oOoOo**

-Estou tão nervosa, finalmente o dia chegou. - Kagome falou olhando para o espelho, era um dia lindo, o sol brilhava tanto, era realmente um dia perfeito.

-Estou tão animada. - Rin falou tão contente quanto Kagome.

-Eu pensei que nós íamos nos casar no mesmo dia. - ela falou sorrindo.

-Eu também. - Rin comentou com lágrimas nos olhos, mas Kagome a impediu de manchar a maquiagem.

-Você esta linda. - Kagome falou observando o vestido branco da irmã, era longo e rodado, tinha mangas compridas toda rendada, o decote era quadrado e valorizava seus seios de forma discreta, marcava sua cintura que era enfeitada com perolas, sim Rin se casaria primeiro do que ela, mas não podia deixar de se sentir feliz.

Kagome usava uma vestido verde esmeralda simples e liso, marcava os pontos certos de alças e decote em "v", seu cabelo estava preso em um coque frouxo deixando algumas mexas caírem sobre seus ombros, Rin tinha o cabelo todo encaracolado, sua maquiagem era leve assim como a da irmã.

-Estarei lá no altar a sua espera. - disse sorrindo.

-Parece até o noivo. - comentou rindo, Kagome retribuiu e beijou-lhe a bochecha antes de sair do local.

-Oi, gostosa. - Inuyasha falou assim que a viu, ela havia mudado um pouco com o passar dos anos, os seios estavam mais fartos, a cintura mais fina, seus cabelos mais longos e ela crescerá alguns centímetros também, estava perfeita.

-Oi. - respondeu constrangida com a maneira que ele lhe chamará, o hanyou agora estava mais musculoso e mais alto, seus cabelos também estavam mais longos, subiu os degraus do altar e o deu um leve beijo antes de ir para o seu lugar no outro lado, junto a Ayame e Sango, do outro lado estavam Inuyasha, Kouga e Miroku, no meio do altar estava o youkai, Sesshoumaru estava nervoso, isso era visível e surpreendente, ele não mudará tanto, mas ao mesmo tempo houve uma grande mudança, ele sorria com mais freqüência e seus olhos eram quentes e demonstravam sentimentos, Rin era a responsável por isso, o youkai continuava sendo mais alto que o hanyou fazendo com que as humanas parecessem crianças, a marcha nupcial começou e o imenso youkai pareceu tremer.

Rin sentia-se pequena perto do imenso youkai, mas hoje eles estavam equiparados, eram iguais em seus medos e inseguranças, o que seria do futuro deles? Sesshoumaru havia lhe dito mais cedo para que não se preocupasse com isso, pois na noite daquele dia ele acabaria com suas inseguranças e ela confiaria sua vida a ele se este pedisse, sorrio com o pensamento, ele estava tão lindo naquele fraque negros, era um extremo contraste com o prateado de seus cabelos e quando notou aqueles olhos dourados a prendiam, ela estava perdida.

Kagome sentia-se emocionada pela irmã, mas seu olhar desviou para o fundo da igreja, lá estava Yuri com braços cruzados e expressão fechada, eles haviam discutindo, ele, Rin e Kagome, falou varias vezes que não aceitava nenhum dos dois casamentos, porém ele estava ali, ele e Midoriko haviam se acertado novamente, mas o relacionamento dele com as filhas não havia melhorado muito, a cerimonia ocorreu tranqüila apesar da presença de Yuri e logo todos estavam na festa.

Os grupos ainda existiam e ainda faziam muito sucesso, apesar de que todos eles haviam feito faculdade, em especialidades diferentes, e apesar de todos os shows eles ainda conseguiam exercer suas profissões.

-Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos. - o hanyou sussurrou em sua orelha abraçando-a por trás, Kagome sorriu e recostou-se mais a ele.

-Logo será o nosso dia. - falou bem humorada.

-Oh, querida, ainda não notou que todo dia é nosso? - falou enquanto esfregava o nariz na base do pescoço dela, esta se arrepiou, ela já conhecia aquele jogo, ele estava provocando-a, com o passar dos anos ele se tornará um mestre em seduzi-la, já conhecia a maioria de seus pontos fracos, eles ainda não haviam feito amor, mas eles "brincavam", se provocavam e se satisfaziam de outras maneiras, mas aquele jogo era para dois, ela também descobrirá seus pontos fracos.

-Inuyasha. - ela gemeu seu nome, antes de virar-se e enlaça-lo pelo pescoço. - Não é hora para brincarmos, querido. - disse antes de subir as mãos pela sua nuca fazendo um leve cafune enquanto ainda subia lentamente, ela observou o hanyou fechar os olhos e relaxar sobre o seu toque, continuou subindo até encontrar as orelhas felpudas dele e começou a acaricia-las, o relaxamento foi substituído por uma subta tensão.

-Isso é jogo baixo. - ronronou subitamente excitado. - Estou cansado de brincadeiras, Káh. - disse puxando bruscamente contra si.

-Falta muito pouco agora. - sussurrou com os lábios dele.

-Você não esta ajudando muito no meu alto controle. - riu antes de beija-la.

-Vocês não tomam jeito. - Kouga falou fazendo com que eles se separassem.

-Você sabe que não pode falar nada de nós, Kouga. - Kagome o censurou antes de sair dali.

-Ela sabe? - o youkai perguntou surpreso.

-Ayame contou para ela antes do casamento. - Inuyasha respondeu.

-Ela esta assim só comigo? - perguntou afectado.

-Se isso te deixa mais tranquilo ela também não esta muito feliz com Ayame também. - falou sem encara-lo.

-Não sei porque ela esta assim, somos maiores de idade, temos estabilidade e somos responsáveis. - o hanyou riu de forma sarcástica. - Ok, não tão responsáveis, mas eu a amo cara e vou me casar com ela. - Kouga continuou sentindo-se encurralado.

-Vai fazer isso antes ou depois de Yuri sentir o cheiro de Ayame e descobrir que ela esta gravida? - Kouga ficou vermelho.

-Ela esta evitando ver o pai o máximo possível e um mês depois do seu casamento de vocês a gente se casa, sei que logo a barriga vai aparecer e não vamos poder dizer que a criança nasceu de forma prematura. - Inuyasha fez um gesto com a mão fazendo-o parar de tagarelar.

-Vai dar tudo certo, ainda somos uma equipe, lembra? - perguntou sorrindo antes de sair, deixando o youkai perplexo, quando este se recuperou também sorriu e voltou para a festa.

**oOoOo**

-Enfim sós. - Rin sussurrou nervosa.

-Você que esperar? - perguntou tirando o traje preto e a gravata, ficando somente de camisa e calça.

-Não, não quero esperar mais. - Sesshoumaru sorriu e se aproximou lentamente de sua esposa, segurou-lhe o queixo e beijou-lhe os lábios com leveza, ela instantaneamente separou os lábios permitindo o aprofundamento do beijo, com mais ágeis ele a livrou do imenso vestido branco deixando-a somente de roupas intimas. - Eu irei te amar pelo resto de minha vida. - falou após recuperar o folego, ficando vermelha sobre o olhar dourado.

-Então terá que me aturar para sempre.

-Eu posso conviver com isso. - respondeu bem humorada, então ele voltou a beija-la, dessa vez um cheio de promessas.

**( AVISO: HENTAI – se não lhe agrada, por favor, pule a parte em negrito, aos que vão ler, espero que gostem)**

**Sentindo-se corajosa e necessitada de sentir o corpo dele contra o dela, Rin começou a desabotoar sua camisa com mãos tremulas, sabia que ele tinha experiência, mas tentava não pensar sobre isso, sabia que a partir de hoje ele seria somente dela, após terminar de abrir sua camisa a humana deleitou-se com o calor de sua pelo contra suas mãos, era um pouco desconfortável ficar tão inclinado para poder beija-la, atrevido, ele segurou-a pelas nádegas e a fez enlaçar sua cintura com as pernas e levou-a para a cama.**

**Apesar da urgência que sentia de possui-la, ele foi paciente, beijou-lhe o pescoço, os ombros e o vale dos seios, deleitando-se com os leves sons de aprovação, mas não era o suficiente para ele, com habilidade ele livrou-a das roupas intimas e abocanhou um de seus seios, enquanto acariciava o outro com a mão, a humana gemeu mais alta e inclinou-se para ele pedindo por mais.**

**-Tire suas roupas. - ela pediu rouca e ele a obedeceu, afastando-se o suficiente para tirar o resto das roupas, voltou logo a lhe beijar o corpo enquanto ela o incentivava com caricias leves e sensuais ao logo do corpo dele, sabendo que logo não seria mais capaz de se controlar ele voltou para a boca dela em um beijo apaixonado e posicionou-se entre suas pernas, lentamente foi penetrando-a, acomodando-se sem parar de beija-la e então ele encontrou a barreira e a rompeu ouvindo-a gritar contra sua boca.**

**Ficaram um tempo ali até que ela se mexeu contra eles e ambos gemeram, então o youkai começou a se movimentar para frente e para trás.**

**-Mais rápido. - ela pediu juntando-se a ele nos movimento, ele a ajudou a seguir no mesmo ritmo daquela dança erótica até que ambos atingiram o êxtase.**

**(FIM DO PEQUENO HENTAI)**

Ela ainda estava abalada pelo orgasmo quando sentiu os caninos dele afundarem na base de seu pescoço, uma dor estranhamente prazerosa a invadiu fazendo-a ter vontade de fazer o mesmo e assim ela o fez, foi necessário mais força e ela só notou o que estava fazendo quando sentiu o gosto metálico na boca, depois disso ela simplesmente apagou.

**oOoOo**

**UMMMMMMM SAFADENHASSSSSSSSS KKKKKKKKKKKK**

**ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO**

**KISSSSSUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS**

**NOS VEMOS DEPOIS**

**ESPERO QUE NÃO SEJA O FIM**

**OPS! EU DECIDO RSRSRSRSRSRS**

**JA NE  
**


	17. Humana ou Youkai?

_Ela ainda estava abalada pelo orgasmo quando sentiu os caninos dele afundarem na base de seu pescoço, uma dor estranhamente prazerosa a invadiu fazendo-a ter vontade de fazer o mesmo e assim ela o fez, foi necessário mais força e ela só notou o que estava fazendo quando sentiu o gosto metálico na boca, depois disso ela simplesmente apagou._

**OoOoOoO**

-Acorda dorminhoca, temos uma lua de mel para desfrutar, lembra? - ouviu a voz de Sesshoumaru muito distante, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que ele estava dentro de sua cabeça. Ela se lembrava de tudo o que acontecerá, inclusive a hora em que ela o morderá, isso a fez levantar rapidamente, sua cabeça girou e sua visão ficou um pouco embaçada.

-O que houve? - perguntou ainda estando um pouco grogue.

-Eu não pensei que você fosse reagir assim ao contrato. - disse olhando-a fixamente.

-Ah, sim me lembro, nós fizemos o pacto, não foi? - seu marido simplesmente concordou, era tão bom pode-lo chamar desse jeito, porém algo estava um pouco estranho, ela estava ouvindo além das paredes da suite onde estavam.

-É isso mesmo querida, você esta em sua forma youkai. - disse como se lesse seus pensamentos, era verdade o pacto causava essa ligação entre eles, acordou de seus pensamentos sentindo uma caricia em seu pescoço. - Você fica linda de qualquer jeito, mas acho que nunca conseguirei me acostumar com as suas duas formas. - ela entendia o que ele estava querendo dizer e sabia que era o certo, mas será que ela estava pronta para isso? Será que ela conseguiria?

**OoOoOoO**

-Filha. - Ayame se assustou ao ouvir a mãe, quem poderia imaginar que poderia encontra-la ali? Era um shopping, um daqueles imensos e mesmo assim lá estava ela observando-a como se já soubesse exatamente o que se passava ali.

-Olá, mamãe. - era tão obvio ela estava em uma loja de gravida, com um conjuntinho sobre a barriga.

-Querida, quanto tempo achou que poderia esconder isso de mim? E principalmente de seu pai? - Midoriko não parecia zangada, estava surpresa, mas era impossível esconder a felicidade em seus olhos, ela seria avó.

-Não se preocupe mãe, vai ficar tudo bem. - disse deixando a roupinha de lado e abraçando a mais velha.

-Como? Você não esta casada e não houve nenhuma demonstração de pedido de … - a frase morreu quando Ayame mostrou a aliança brilhante no dedo. - OH MEU DEUS! VOCÊ TAMBÉM VAI SE CASAR AHHHHHHHHH... VAMOS COMEMORAR. - disse puxando a filha para fora da loja.

**OoOoOoO**

-Káh... seu celular esta tocando. - Inuyasha disse balançando levemente a noiva, esta resmungou alguma coisa e voltou-se para ele. - Amor, deve ser importante, para de manha. - chamou novamente, esta imediatamente pegou o celular e atendeu.

-Alô? - disse ainda sonolenta. - Sim, eu ainda estava dormindo, deve ser porque aqui é duas da manhã, maninha. - falou sentando-se na cama. - É o Inu está comigo também, não Rin, nós ainda não fizemos amor, eu sei que estamos dormindo juntos, mas isso não significa nada. - nesse momento o hanyou já estava sentando prestando atenção na conversa. - Por que, diabos ele iria me morder?... hum... Sei, o pacto, mas ele é como um casamento maninha, fica tranqüila, você saberá decidir e terá de fazer isso sem mim ou as outras meninas. Te amo maninha, aproveite sua lua de mel. Beijos. Tchau. - desligou e voltou a se deitar.

-O que é um pacto? - Inuyasha perguntou confuso, Kagome suspirou sabendo que ele não deixaria que ela voltasse a dormir até que respondesse sua pergunta.

-Você descobrirá quando for a hora. - disse com um sorriso malicioso, o hanyou estava confuso, porque ela estava sorrindo daquele jeito? Não que não gostasse daquele sorriso, na verdade lhe trazia certas vontades, era complicado morar junto aquela tentação, mas tinha sido um acordo aceito entre eles e até entre seus pais, no próximo mês seria o casamento deles e Kagome já havia deixado claro que queria um casamento tradicional. - Falando em pacto, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. - Kagome falou despertando-o de seus devaneios.

-Diga. - falou desconfiado.

-Você ainda é virgem? - ele sentiu a garganta seca, assim que compreendeu a pergunta, ela já havia sido feita antes e ele conseguira ficar sem responder, porém agora não havia escapatória. - E então, você pretende me responder isso hoje? Ou vai esperar que algo interrompa novamente? - perguntou irônica.

-Porque eu preciso responder algo que você já sabe? - falou com os olhos estreitos.

-Porque você fica uma graça quando fica corado. - respondeu sorrindo, o hanyou ficou emburrado e cruzou os braços soltando o seu famoso "feh", Kagome riu mais ainda.

-Pare de rir de mim. - ordenou deitando-se novamente.

-Ah! Inu, não fique assim, vamos, vire para mim. - disse se aproximando, ele simplesmente negou, Kagome sorriu levemente, aproximando-se lentamente das suas adoráveis orelhas caninas que mexiam incomodadas, deu uma leve mordida nela e instantaneamente pode ouvir um gemido da parte dele, suas orelhas eram sua fraqueza, tanto no sentido prazeroso com no dolorosa.

-Você esta trapaceando. - ouviu-o sussurrar roucamente.

-Na verdade, só estou lhe pedido desculpas. - sussurrou travessa, Inuyasha virou-se sorrindo de maneira semelhante.

-Não tem como eu me irritar com você, não é? - disse lhe acariciando o rosto, a humana simplesmente fechou os olhos e aproveitou o carinho por um tempo.

-Você me ama demais, para perder tempo se irritando com minhas travessuras. - disse por fim, ouvindo-o gargalhar antes de puxa-la para se aconchegar a ele.

-Não abuse. - disse antes de beija-la.

**OoOoOoO**

-Eu sinto muito. - Rin disse encolhida em baixo das cobertas, ela estava humana agora, porem durante a uma semana que eles haviam passado naquela suite sua forma variava repentinamente, ora youkai, ora humana.

-Não a o que sentir, meu amor, já disse que aceitarei sua escolha. - Sesshoumaru estava preocupado, Rin estava com os nervos a flor da pele, havia ligado para Kagome para ver se ela poderia ajuda-la, porem a irmã havia dito o mesmo que ele, era decisão dela e ninguém poderia fazer isso por ela.

-Eu não sei se estou preparada para abandonar uma de minhas formas, eu sempre utilizei as duas e eu sempre me senti completa, mas agora eu sinto que o que me completa é você e por isso uma dessas partes não é mais necessária, porém acho que já tomei minha decisão. - Sesshoumaru ficou impressionado, havia sido uma semana difícil e se sentia aliviado por finalmente ouvir isso dela.

**OoOoOoO**

-Sango, vamos nos atrasar. - Miroku disse olhando para o relógio, ele e Sango haviam se casado assim que ambos haviam terminado a faculdade, Yuri havia feito um escândalo tão grande que a humana quase o proibiu de ir ao casamento, porém queria a presença do pai, Midoriko havia recebido a tarefa de acalmar a fera, foi difícil, porem no dia ele estava no fundo da igreja, quieto e distante.

-Eu sei, estou quase pronta. - respondeu do segundo andar da casa.

-Você disse isso a meia hora atrás. - suspirou, sentando no confortável sofá.

-Valeu a pena esperar? - ouviu a pergunta da jovem esposa e abriu os olhos, admirado com a beleza da mulher em sua frente, Deus ele era tão sortudo, Sango usava um vestido longo sem um brilho exagerado na cor rosa, seu cabelo estava todo encaracolado e a maquiagem valorizava seus traços.

-Com toda certeza que valeu a pena. - disse beijando sua mão.

-Vamos? - Sango perguntou corada.

**OoOoOoO**

-Você me parece mais nervosa do que eu quando me casei. - Rin falou risonha, havia decidido por sua forma humana, Sesshoumaru havia aprovado sua escolha, ela já não sentia mais o seu lado youkai, Yuri sentiu-se magoado, porem Midoriko explicou que o poder de Sesshoumaru havia substituído o poder dela, mas isso não havia amenizado muito as coisas.

-Acho que a espectativa é maior, Inuyasha estava pior do que eu, não dormiu e nem me permitiu dormir. - Kagome falou gargalhando um pouco, Rin, Sango, Ayame e Midoriko a acompanharam se divertindo enquanto ajudavam-na a terminar de se arrumar para o seu grande dia.

**OoOoOoO**

-Você se sentiu assim? Eu não me lembro de vê-lo tão nervoso. - Inuyasha falou puxando a gravata para longe do pescoço, Sesshoumaru riu um pouco.

-Fique tranqüilo, ela é com certeza a mulher de sua vida. - falou sentando-se no canto oposto ao irmão.

-Desista. - ouviram na porta e todos olharam para a figura que se encontrava ali, Miroku, Kouga e Inuyasha ficaram surpresos, porém Sesshoumaru parecia saber o que estava acontecendo ali.

-O que você que, Yuri? - o hanyou perguntou bruscamente, sentia-se mais nervoso agora do que a alguns minutos antes.

-Não se case, vai acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu com Rin e isso eu não posso permitir, elas são minhas filhas e vocês pouco a pouco estão me expulsando das vidas delas. - falou terminando de entrar.

-Você não pode nos culpar por seus erros. - Miroku falou sem se alterar.

-Meus erros? O que fiz de errado? - perguntou incrédulo.

-Suas filhas são maiores de idade e tem o poder de decidir seguir os caminhos que desejarem. - Sesshoumaru falou ainda mais tranqüilo do que Miroku.

-Acha que minha filha poderá ser feliz ao lado de um hanyou, você irá faze-la escolher ser humana, pois assim você ainda será mais forte. - Yuri cuspiu as palavras e iria continuar se Sesshoumaru não o tivesse esmurrado.

-Vai estraga a felicidade de suas filhas por orgulho, você já destruiu seu casamento uma vez, garanto que Midoriko não é mais tão paciente, acho melhor você ir embora e se comportar direitinho durante a cerimonia ou terá que enfrentar a fúria de Kagome. Falou enquanto o colocava para fora do local.

Inuyasha respirava com dificuldade, ele seria capaz de subjugar Kagome por orgulho? Para ser mais forte? Não ele não era assim, não sabia porque Yuri tinha falado tudo aquilo, mas se Kagome tivesse que escolher alguma coisa, ela faria isso sem sua opinião.

**OoOoOoO**

Inuyasha estava agora na mesma posição que a mais ou menos um mês atrás Sesshoumaru esteve, no altar, apesar da tensão de alguns minutos atrás, ele sentia-se feliz, pois finalmente iria se casar com a mulher de sua vida, eles haviam passado por tanta coisa para chegar até aquele momento, tantos segredos, tantas mentira e tantos perigos, tudo aquilo valeria a pena assim que ambos falassem "eu aceito" na frente do padre e assim nada e nem ninguém poderia separa-los novamente.

-Respira. - ouviu Kouga sussurrar e puxou com força o ar para seus pulmões, seu cérebro agradeceu pela oxigenação, porém logo em seguida a marcha começou a tocar e um anjo apareceu nas portas da igreja, o vestido todo branco era até simples, sem muitas camadas com brilho nos pontos certos, o corpete marcava suas curvas sem ser vulgar, ela lhe sorria com tanta confiança que se achara um tolo por estar tão nervoso.

Yuri estava lá ao lado de Midoriko, era possível sentir sua tensão espalhada pela igreja, mas Kagome parecia inatingível e essa segurança trouxe paz ao hanyou e o toque de sua mão lhe trouxe a certeza de tudo o que pensava a pouco, fazia parte do destino deles ficarem juntos, a cerimonia ocorreu tranqüilamente e logo eles estavam na festa.

-Enfim, estamos casados. - Inuyasha sussurrou na orelha de Kagome, esta sentiu um grande arrepio e lhe sorriu, seus olhos brilhavam tanto e ela estava tão contente que parecia explodir.

-É, não tem mais volta. - Kagome lhe disse risonha.

-Que bom. - eles estavam tão perto de se beijarem.

-Ainda não esta na hora. - ouviram Miroku falar ao lado deles, o hanyou soltou um rosnado assustando o amigo que foi para perto de sua esposa.

-Onde estávamos? - perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Eu acho que você ia me beijar. - Kagome disse se aproximando novamente, o hanyou concordou e juntou os lábios a de sua esposa em um beijo terno e cheio de promessas, a humana riu, podia sentir que ele estava nervoso. -Quer da uma volta? - queria que ambos relaxassem.

-Será que eles vão deixar? - Inuyasha perguntou olhando discretamente para os amigos que pareciam vigia-los, Kagome gargalhou e o puxou para longe da multidão, viu que os amigos ficaram apenas olhando, caminharam até uma varanda e Kagome fechou as portas dela e virou-se para seu marido.

-Enfim sós, novamente. - disse se aproximando dele.

-Finalmente. - Inuyasha disse puxando-a para um beijo fervoroso. - Será que podemos ir embora mais cedo? - sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Acho que essa escolha cabe a nós. - Kagome respondeu o abraçando fortemente.

-Você que? - perguntou enquanto a beijava no pescoço.

-Eu adoraria. - assim que terminou a frase o sentiu puxa-la.

**OoOoOoO**

-Nervosa? - Inuyasha perguntou assim que estavam sozinhos no quarto de hotel, Kagome sentia-se nervosa pois aquela noite era decisiva para ambos.

-Me beija. - ela ordenou em um impulso, o hanyou concordou antes de puxa-la e beija-la de forma feroz, ele também estava nervoso e por isso logo em seguida diminuiu o ritmo do beijo, com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiu tirar o vestido branco, a visão da lingerie toda branca quase o fez perder a cabeça, mas ela o trouxe de volta enquanto tirava sua roupa.

**(Hentai – se você não gosta é só pular a parte em negrito)**

**Inuyasha a levou para a cama e distribuindo leves beijos e chupões pelo corpo de sua amada e tirava lentamente o que sobrava de suas roupas, ele já tinha ideia do corpo magnifico que ela tinha mas vê-la nua bloqueava todo o seu raciocínio, Kagome inverteu as posições e tirou a única peça que separava seus corpos.**

**-Você esta pronta? - ele perguntou quando estava próximo de juntar os corpos, Kagome simplesmente concordou e esperou a dor, que não veio, havia somente uma sensação de preenchimento, uma sensação muito prazerosa, Inuyasha começou a se mexer devagar em uma dança de vai e vem ritmados, ambos gemiam de acordo com o ritmo, pouco a pouco o hanyou foi aumentando a velocidade.**

**Quando ambos estavam próximos de chegar ao clímax, Inuyasha sentiu uma necessidade estranha e quando se deu conta ele já havia feito, ele a havia mordido na base do pescoço o gosto do sangue dela o fez atingir o orgasmos um pouco antes dela que o mordeu logo em seguida.**

**(Fim do curto hentai)**

-Nós fizemos o contrato? - Inuyasha se perguntou quando eles haviam se acomodado nos braços um do outro.

-Humrum.

-Você já se decidiu? - ele logo descobriu que ela tinha que escolher entre ser humana ou youkai.

-Humrum.

-E então?


End file.
